Spinner
by Tiraye
Summary: A haremaid, with the help of an eagle friend, escapes from a slaveship, but the weasel corsair vows to hunt them down... R/R! *Chapter 25*
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
As the sun began to rise slowly and shine light onto everything it saw, a black ship became visible on the rolling waves of the sea. Below the decks of the dark ship was a group of sleeping oar slaves, all chained by the footpaws to the ship's walls. But among the group was an awake, sturdy, young female hare who was tugging away at her chain, trying her hardest to get free. Oblivious to all around her, she tugged and she pulled and she yanked and even bit, put despite her strength, she could not pull it off of the wall. Frustrated and agitated, the hare let out a low growl, which echoed through the large, silent area. The hare's head immediately shot up, afraid that someone had heard her. Satisfied that nobeast had moved, she began her work again, her mind focused on only one thing. To get free! She yanked until the sun was clearly up, and she still was not done yet. Anxious that somebeast would go below deck to check on her and the others, she gave the chain one last yank, hoping the effort would be the last. Luckily, the chain snapped in two, weak from the pressure it had faced. The hare jumped up in excitement and completely forgot the chain was still connected to her footpaws. The jangle of the chain brought the hare on alert, and she immediately sat back down, afraid she had woken somebeast up. Her eyes were fixed on the staircase that led up to the deck, and they stayed there for quite a while. Slowly, she got back up again and crept quietly to the staircase. Once she had reached it, she turned back around and looked at all of her sleeping friends who were still chained up. Her eyes showed a sign of regret, but it soon disappeared. She looked up to the top of the staircase, where he freedom would begin. Although they could not here her because they were still asleep, the hare murmured softly, "I'll come back to free ye all. I promise."  
  
Vermeng was a corsair, and captain of the slave ship Carassan, and all beasts above it and, unfortunately, below it. His ship traveled to several lone islands, picking up slaves he liked to call 'souvenirs.' The slaves he captured rowed his ship for him in the cramped space below deck, and when he got new ones, he took the oldest, weakest slaves and threw them into the sea. Some had tried to escape, but it wasn't the most possible thing they could try to do. There were always vermin walking around deck, wondering what to do. Although it wasn't the best thing the seabeasts could do, they always managed to spot an escaping slave and surround the poor creature. Once the slave was caught, which didn't take long, for the ones who were attempting an escape were weak from their rowing work, the best that could happen to them was torture. The other choice was death, which most of the escaping slaves had suffered. After several attempts, the slaves lost hope and began to get used to the life they lived; pushing and pulling the oars.  
  
The weasel corsair was on the deck, enjoying the cool breeze on the spring morning. It was a perfect day for sailing. However, his grin disappeared as he saw a small rat scamper towards him, his face a picture of fright and surprise. When the rat reached the waiting weasel, he threw a short solute, and began to stammer him report.  
  
"Cap'n, sir, eh, er, a slave, er, 'tis a hare, er, broke, er, broke the, eh, broke the chains an', uh, is now on, uh, on deck, er, on the opposite side of the, er, ship."  
  
Vermeng shrugged nonchalantly. Another one of his pitiful slaves was attempting to escape. He stifled a yawn as he replied, "Jus' tell the crew to catch 'im like they've done 'afore."  
  
The unfortunate rat who had brought the news to Vermeng, who was called Treeslot, hung his head. "'Tis a she, cap'n. An', er, yore seabeasts are, eh, attemptin' to catch her at this moment."  
  
The weasel was caught off guard. A female hare, and his crew of seabeasts haven't caught her yet? He was sure this couldn't be true, so he repeated what was just said to him. "A female es'aped? An' they haven't gotten 'er yet?"  
  
Not sure of how to answer, Treeslot stuttered, "Er, yes?" Just as the rat had finished his report, a ferret named Sinzord stumbled over to Vermeng and collapsed at the weasel's feet, his paw clutching the spot on his head where his left ear would've been, moaning and groaning in pain.  
  
"The 'are tore me ear off! Owowowow! She's gone mad, fightin' an' slayin' like crazy, the cursed female! Owowow!"  
  
Enraged, Vermeng grabbed a dagger and ran to the side of the ship where the escaped hare was, with Treeslot close behind and Sinzord wobbling around, trying to catch up.  
  
  
  
The hare was fighting like a mad beast, injuring and slaying without any weapon being held in her two paws. She was out numbered greatly, for now almost all of Vermeng's seabeasts were after her, but she fought on bravely. As the hare was about to kick a stoat on the bottom, Vermeng silently ushered his hordebeasts out of his way, quickly sneaked up behind her, then grabbed her and placed his dagger a hairs length from her throat.  
  
"One move and yer a deadbeast! Wot's yer name, hare?"  
  
The hare growled, partly at Vermeng and partly at herself for getting recaptured so easily. "Nasty trick, weasel! Did ye know that sneakin' up on yore enemies was a cowardly act? Ha, probably not. I can't imagine ye knowin' anything in that small brain o' yores. An' as for me name, let go of me first an' then I'll tell you it."  
  
The corsair stared at her suspiciously, trying to figure out if she was planning something, but seeing no harm in letting the hare go for she was only a young female, Vermeng released the dagger and spun the hare around roughly, hoping to make her dizzy and confused. But instead of trying to stop or stopping, the hare continued to spin faster and faster, revolving towards a bow and a bagful of arrows that somebeast aboard the Carassan had clumsily left on the deck on the ship.  
  
Vermeng realized his mistake all too late. "Quick, grab 'er now!"  
  
The hare had reached the bow and arrows and was knotting an arrow onto the bow, aiming at the surprised corsair captain, her face grim and showing no emotion at all. "I always keep me promises, weasel, even if it's vermin I make promises to, so I'll tell ye me name, and ye had better learn to fear it. Me name's Diathus Spinner, see there. Prepare to die, seascum! Blood and vinegaaaarrr! Eulaliiiiaaaaaaaa!"  
  
  
  
Around the middle of the ship, a gigantic caged bird craned his neck as far as it would go to see what was causing the chaos and confusion on the slave ship, Carassan. Skydrop the eagle had been captured by Vermeng last season. Skydrop had attacked Vermeng because he was too close to his mate and his young ones. The eagle and the weasel were fighting viciously and Skydrop was emerging victorious when the unfortunate eagle fell unconscious from a sneak attack from a stoat from Vermeng's horde. When he had gained consciousness, he found himself imprisoned in a cage that was made of very strong metal, too strong for him to break out of, but now that a slave was loose, he might have a chance to escape. Eagerly, he tried his best to get full vision of the sight before him.  
  
  
  
Vermeng had been saved by one of the beasts in his crew. A ferret called Foglute had made a dash for Diathus, and collided into her. Diathus barely had time to fire the bow, but because she was distracted, her aim was not the most accurate, and the arrow pierced the beast who was standing next to Vermeng, who fell with a scream, clutching the arrow that ran through his middle and falling backwards onto the deck floor, slain.  
  
Vermeng stood aside as he watched the hare battle. He was, for one, amazed. Though his crew outnumbered her one to a thousand, she still fought on, yelling Eulalia's and hacking away at the foebeast like she was a madbeast who wouldn't ever tire out and stop fighting, oblivious to all her wounds. His seabeasts were now getting uneasy about the hare, and even the weasel corsair himself did not want to face Diathus in close combat.  
  
Diathus looked at the hordebeasts and smiled wryly. Now was her chance to escape from the hated ship. Pausing for a moment, Diathus looked around her at her surroundings for the first time since she had cut free of her chains. Then it hit her. Escape to where? She was on a ship that was in the middle of the ocean, and the only way she could get off of the Carassan was to dive off of the ship, which would easily get her eaten by the big fish or drown because of the sea before she even spotted land. She clutched the bow grimly.  
  
"Long as I'm here on this ship, an' alive too, might as well free someone else," Diathus muttered to herself. She headed towards the other end of the ship, where Skydrop was caged. She had heard rumors of the mighty bird from the seabeasts, and decided that she should free him so he could fly away. If she was to free the other slaves, then they would be in the same predicament as she was in, trapped on the ship in the sea, so she would only be getting them in trouble also.  
  
Vermeng saw where she was headed, and immediately guessed what she was up to. Not wanting her to succeed and the bird to be set free, the angry weasel yelled to his weary troupes as he followed the hare. "Stop standin' ther' like a bunch o' dithering idiots an' follow me!"  
  
  
  
"How do I get this lock thingy open, eagle?" Diathus queried the eagle while fidgeting with the lock to his cage nervously, glancing behind her once in a while.  
  
Skydrop squeezed one of his great talons out of the cage between two bars and pointed to a pile of filthy silk, rags, and other pieces of unwanted clothing. "'Em stuck the key in t'at dirty pile o'er ther' in t'at corner." Skydrop craned his neck and saw the charging hordebeasts behind her. "Ye be quick an' hurry oop, lassie! Vermeng an' his crew's acomin' noo!"  
  
Diathus backed away from the cage, talking rapidly while she did so. "There's no time to find the key; it'll take too long, an' by the looks o' that pile, it might take a while to find it. Hurry, move to the far back o' the cage!"  
  
Skydrop did as she asked, and Diathus began to spin like she had before in front of Vermeng, except this time, with more strength and energy. She collided into the cage and smashed the front side of it, making a huge hole between two bars, and then span back to the previous spot she was standing. Skydrop stared at the hole in front of him, frozen with shock.  
  
"Go on, eagle, climb through the hole an' fly away! I'll hold 'em off." Though her body was aching all over from the crash, Diathus turned to Vermeng's crew, who had slowed down and was now advancing on her and the great bird. Two or three of them were bolder than the rest and ran all the way with their blades pointed at the hare, hoping they could run her through. Before they could reach her, though, they were greeted by large whacks on their heads with Diathus's bow, and fell, stunned. She turned her head to speak to the eagle who had still not flown away. "Go, quickly!"  
  
A rat of Vermeng's crew took this opportunity to stab her in the shoulder with his short sword, but found himself immediately wishing he hadn't. Diathus turned back instantly and using one of her arrows as a spear, she ran the rat through the middle. The rat fell with a moan, slain. The rest of Vermeng's horde backed away from the dangerous hare, not wanting to suffer the unfortunate fate as their comrade.  
  
Skydrop figured out that this would be the only time that he and the haremaid could escape, so he shouted out from behind her, "Come on, lassie. Ah'm no' goin' wi' oot ye. Clim' on tae mah back!"  
  
Realizing that the slave and the bird were going to escape, Vermeng shouted to his uneasy horde. "Come on, ye great big cowards! 'Tis only a little 'are maid! Now go a'ter 'er or I'll be goin' a'ter ye!"  
  
Fearing their leader more than the haremaid, Vermeng's crew charged at the eagle, Skydrop, and Diathus.  
  
  
  
Sinzord had gotten between Daithus and Skydrop, not letting Diathus pass. Sinzord hoped that this bold move would earn him a high rank with Vermeng, and be a favorite of the weasels. Casually, Diathus threw an arrow like it was a javelin with her arm that had the uninjured shoulder. The arrow struck true, piercing Sinzord's other ear. Sinzord yelped painfully, and Diathus smiled mockingly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just hurt yore other ear. Want me to take out yore eyes now?"  
  
Clutching his throbbing ear and covering his eyes in fear that Diathus would send another arrow headed for them, Sinzord scrambled blindly to get away from the perilous hare, only to collide into a stoat who was about to sling a stone at Diathus, knocking the stoat down, while the sling wrapped around his arm.  
  
Diathus continued to smile. "Thanks, ferret! Remind me that next time I see ye, I owe ye a liddle present: yore nose ripped off!"  
  
"Clim' on, lassie. Quickly noo."  
  
Kicking a ferret who had gotten in her way and clutching her injured shoulder, Diathus climbed onto Skydrop's back.  
  
"Let's go, eagle."  
  
The great eagle nodded and let out a loud cry.  
  
"Krrreeeekah!"  
  
Skydrop flapped his great wings once and soared out into the air as Diathus sat on his back, looking down at the Carassan silently.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Everyone in Redwall Abbey was preparing for Nameday, which was just a few days away. Mother Abbess Sencatina had though of a nice name for the spring, though the old squirrel wouldn't tell anybeast, nor give any clues or hints.  
  
"'Tis a wonderful day, eh, Abbess? The grass is green, skies are blue, and the lawn is alive with little Dibbuns." Young Raiyon the Bellringer walked alongside Abbess Sencatina as they strolled through the Abbey turf. Raiyon paused and stopped talking and walking, as if she had just though of something. "You know, Abbess, I think it would be even more of a wonderful day if you would kindly tell me and the rest of the Abbey what the new season's name is. Don't you agree, Abbess?"  
  
Abbess Sencatina chuckled lightly at the hopeful mouse and stopped so she was beside her. "Yes Raiyon, you are definitely right. Should I tell you the name now?"  
  
The young mouse nodded eagerly. "Yes, please do, Abbess."  
  
Mother Abbess grinned and strolled off, calling out over her shoulder, "Not telling!"  
  
Raiyon pondered over this for a moment. "Not Telling? Hmmm, the Spring of the Not Telling. Awfully strange name, Abbess! Well, at least it's better than…hey, just wait a minute, Abbess! Excuse me for saying, Abbess, but just who do you think you're trying to fool? Not telling, ha. Abbess!"  
  
The bellringer immediately started chasing after Abbess Sencatina, shouting angrily, "Abbess, come back! I demand to know the name of our season, Abbess! It isn't fair, I tell you, it isn't fair, Abbess! It's not just your season, you know, it's mine too, as well as the rest of the Abbey's, and Mossflower's too, Abbess, so we should know what to call it! Come back, Abbess!"  
  
  
  
Sister Melissis, the mouse that worked in the infirmary, poked her head out of a window. "Whew! It's quite stuffy in here." She spotted Abbess Sencatina skipping around and giggling like she was a Dibbun, with Raiyon hot on her tail, still shouting. The Sister shook her head, smiling. "Well, well, it looks that our Abbess grows younger instead of older. My, my, what a sight!"  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Friar Horvory the dormouse was preparing for the Nameday feast. The tables were piled high with finished foods. Woodland summercream pudding, blueberry scones, spring salads, leek and onion pasties, strawberry flans, cornflower custard, just to name a few.  
  
"Cakes, trifles, salads, breads, flans, tarts, puddin', pasties, so much work to be done! Not to mention the arrival of the Long Patrol. Oh, those gluttonous hares! It's a good thing Midnight and I already have most of the feast prepared. An' at least I don't have any deadline. Deadline, hah! Put me under pressure by saying the feast will start when I finish me work. Oh, woe is me! Hmmm…might want to hurry up then." the fat little Friar sighed as he absently spread meadowcream onto a damson and plum cake.  
  
"Do you 'ave zoup? Cat ferget the zoup!" A tiny voice called out from below. "Cat have feast without zoup!"  
  
Friar Horvory looked down at the otter Dibbun, Manei, daughter of Skipper of Otters and River, and smiled warmly. He had always had a soft spot for otters; happy and energetic creatures, they were. "Of course, liddle 'un, how could I ferget soup. Speaking of soup, would you be so kind to take this bowl o' soup to Midnight the otter fer me? She helped me prepare a lot o' this feast so I thought she deserved a little bowl of wot she made."  
  
Manei took the bowl of watershrimp and hotroot soup and looked at it slyly. Looking back up at the Friar, the otter Dibbun grinned mischievously. "Course I vill, Friar Hoviry. Heeheehee!" With that, the otter ran off outside with the bowl of soup.  
  
  
  
Manei skipped happily with her bowl of soup as she looked for a nice place to eat it. "Me got a bowl o' soup! Me goin' eat up an' then none left for Middynight...Eeeek!" Manei yelped as she ran into a sturdy mouse.  
  
"Slow down, little one! You'll get yourself hurt if you skip while holding a bowl of soup."  
  
Manei was picked up along with her soup, and found herself looking straight into the stern eyes of the mouse, Rambati, the Abbey warrior. "Speakin' of soup, why is a bowl of Friar Horvory's watershrimp and hotroot soup doing outside of the Abbey kitchen? Also, who gave you the bowl of soup, and where are you going with it? Answer all my questions truthfully, now."  
  
Manei paused for a while, trying to think of a good alibi, although Rambati's last statement clearly suggested no lying. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do with the soup and used it as an excuse. "Friar give to me to give to Middynight! Put me dow'!" Manei replied as she kicked and struggled to get out of the grasp of the warrior while also trying not to spill her precious soup that she had 'worked so hard' to get. "Pleez?"  
  
Rambati smiled warmly as he put the little Dibbun down, but began to lecture her, trying his best not to laugh as the otterbabe shuffled her footpaws nervously and stared at the grassy ground. "Midnight is inside the Abbey, not outside, and I know you better than that, little Manei. I think you're keeping this soup for yourself. Come on now, I will take you to Midnight so you can give her the soup like you were supposed to, and after that, I will take you to your mother, River. Let us see what she says about her own daughter stealing from Friar Horvory and Midnight. This isn't the first time, though."  
  
Manei was pushed lightly back to the Abbey, while getting a firm scolding from Rambati.  
  
  
  
Midnight strolled happily into the Abbey kitchen. She greeted the Friar with a smile as she slowly inched towards a cupboard, never once taking her eyes off the dormouse. "Friar, mate! How's the feast comin' along? Good, I hope? And I hope you haven't been too busy working for the Long Patrol that's ye've forgotten about us other creature in the Abbey and have left us to starve?"  
  
The Friar smiled warmly at the jolly otter, ignoring the fact that she was moving to a cupboard. "Everything is fine, and nobeastie is going to starve. Thank ye fer helpin', Midnight. How was yore soup? Was it as good as Skipper's? If not, tell him ye and I stilled tried our best."  
  
Midnight, who was helping herself to a bag of watershrimp out of the cupboard, paused for a moment, and looked confused as she said, "Soup? Wot soup? This is my first helpin' o' soup today, Friar, which is pretty suprisin' fer me, but back on the subject, wot soup?"  
  
Now it was Friar Horvory's turn to look confused. "I sent River's daughter Manei to send you a bowl o' soup for helping me in the kitchen." Realization suddenly dawned onto the old dormouse and he crossed his arms and pouted. "Humph! The liddle mischief! She's probably ran off an' kept the soup for 'erself. Why, when I get me hands on the liddle rogue, I'll, I'll, I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good!"  
  
Before Midnight could calm the Friar down, Rambati was at the kitchen door with a sheepish looking Manei at his side. "Go on, Manei. Be a good Dibbun and give Midnight her soup."  
  
Hesitantly, Manei approached the older otter. She stared at the soup for quite a while, then handed the bowl to her and whispered, "Here's your zoup, Middynight. Sorry me took it."  
  
Midnight grinned and patted Manei on the head. Then she turned the Friar and her grin turned even wider. "Watershrimp and 'otroot soup, me favorite."  
  
  
  
"Where the sun never sets  
  
And is always aglow,  
  
Where the river runs long  
  
To where I'll never know.  
  
Where the mountain crest  
  
Reaches high into the sky,  
  
Where the flowers never wilt,  
  
And the birds fly high.  
  
Where the grass is green  
  
And the skies are blue,  
  
That is the place where I want to be,  
  
Where I want to be with you."  
  
  
  
Periwinkle, a pretty squirrelmaid, jumped up and twirled in the air as she sang the last note of the song, and landed gracefully. Gabrieny, the young hogmaid who was 'cellkeeper in training', had been listening to Periwinkle's song nearby. She tilted her head slightly in astonishment at the singing, twirling squirrelmaid and clapped softly as she complimented her.  
  
"Very nicely done, Periwinkle. 'Tis a lovely song, though I don't think I've e'er heard that one before. Did ye make it yerself?"  
  
Sister Melissis, who had come from the infirmary in search for fresh air, had heard Gabrieny's comment and shook her head. "Surely not! Young Periwinkle, compose her own song?  
  
Heeheehee, that's like asking Raiyon to cook! No offense to the bellringer, though. It's just that she…she doesn't… anyway, your sister Pimpernel wrote it, didn't she, Periwinkle?"  
  
The squirrelmaid smiled sweetly. "You're right of course, ma'am. I couldn't compose a good song to save my own tail! Pimpernel wrote it because she is a good song composer, though not a good singer. My other sister, Primrose, is the best out of us three at playing her squirrelina. She made the instrument herself, you know. We make a very good team when it comes to performing. Perhaps we could perform at the Nameday Feast? I heard that the Friar is almost done with the preparations, in other words, food. I can't wait, the season will finally have a name. I wonder if Raiyon…" Periwinkle stopped chatting away as she raised an eyebrow at the hogmaid, who was dancing and twirling away in a very clumsy manner, trying to imitate what she had done a few moments ago, and failing. Gabrieny stopped her actions for a moment and looked at Periwinkle, perplexed.  
  
"How'd ye twirl like that, marm?"  
  
  
  
The badger mother of Redwall Abbey, named Ttricino, sat helplessly on the Abbey lawn as masses of Dibbuns climbed and crawled all over and around her. She dare not stand up, fearing that she would step on and squash one of the Dibbuns who were playing around her footpaws. Sighing, the badger sat on the lawn as, without knowing of the torment they were causing, Dibbuns played around the unfortunate badger.  
  
One of the Dibbuns, a mole named Burno, had climbed on to Ttricino's head. He waved his tiny stick like a sword and called out in a, what he thought would be, gruff voice, "Hurr, oi'm Marthen the Warrior, an' allbeasts are gurtly afeared o' oi, oh aye."  
  
A mouse Dibbun, called Runey, climbed onto Ttricino's right shoulder. "You not Ma'tin! I be Ma'tin! I make better Ma'tin than 'ou!"  
  
Young Burno shook his head. "Nay, you'm Marthen next toime. Oi'm Marthen today."  
  
Ttricino flinched slightly as Runey jumped and stamped his feet on her shoulder in disappointment. "No, I be Ma'tin! I want be Ma'tin! I be Ma'tin, even I hav' ta fight you ta be 'im!"  
  
Burno frowned. "Them we'm will foight!" The mole positioned his short stick in front of him as if it was a real weapon. "Burr, okay, oi'm be ready."  
  
Runey also had a stick ready in front of him. "Okay, one, two, five, twemmy, go!"  
  
Stick hit stick as the two Dibbuns fought over the badger mother's head. Burno was getting along a bit better than Runey, who was a bit unbalanced on the badger's shoulder. Suddenly, Runey's stick struck Burno's hand, causing him to yelp and drop his stick. The mole watched as his stick struck Ttricino's knee. He leaned in to get a better look when he Runey gave the mole a little shove. Burno tumbled off of the big badger's head, bouncing off Ttricino's knee, and landing sitting down, scratching his head.  
  
"Urr, what 'app'ned?"  
  
Runey grinned triumphantly and took Burno's place on top of the badger mother's head. Then, the little Dibbun mouse started jumping enthusiastically.  
  
"I won! I'm Ma'tin! I won!"  
  
While Runey bounced and jumped on the badger mother's head, Something inside Ttricino snapped. Dibbuns had jumped on her head and shoulder, sticks had fallen on her, and so much more. She had had enough. Ttricino jumped up onto her two feet, causing the ground to shake slightly. Using her blunt paws, she started throwing and shaking the Dibbuns off of her furry body. Having done that, she threw her head back and roared out, "Eulaliiiaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
The startled Dibbuns looked up at their normally peaceful and quiet badger mother. None of them said a word for they were too stunned, so Ttricino said something for them.  
  
"Go, go inside right now! I've been patiently sitting here and not being noticed while tiny little Dibbuns are squirming and climbing all over me! You slimy lot have jumped on me, dropped sticks on me, even tickled my footpaws, and I've had far enough! Go inside to bed this instant and go take your naps that you should have taken a long time ago, do you hear me, before I lose my temper again and do something far worse that just roar my war cry!"  
  
The shocked Dibbuns all ran screaming into the Abbey, afraid that their badger mother would do something more.  
  
"Aaaiieeeee! Help us, the badgermom's attackin'!"  
  
"Miz Ttroicoino goin' t'slay uz!"  
  
"She's goin' ta choppa our tails off an' trow us into 'ee pond!"  
  
"Oh, oh! Momma, Miss Ttricino is goin' ta jump on me, drop stickies on me, an' tickly me footpaws! Said so herself! Heeeelllppp!"  
  
Once the little Dibbuns were gone, although their screams could still be heard from the Mossflower Woods, the badger mother plopped back onto the grass and sighed, extremely confused about her previous behavior. "Whew! I don't know why I did that or what had gotten into me! Imagine, calling the Dibbuns slimy!" Ttricino said to no one in particular.  
  
River, Manei's mother, and Sister Delani, who had been going around to collect flowers for Great Hall, sat down next to Ttricino on the Abbey lawn.  
  
River said, "Yore related to a badger lord, marm. Yore father is Lord Brawnpeak the Bold, ruler o' the great fire mountain Salamandastron, home to mountain hares. And besides, ye were always a bit impatient when you arrived at the Abbey. Didn't ye think so, Sister?"  
  
Sister Delani agreed whole heartily. "Yes, you were always impatient with the Dibbuns. Remember when little Burno was taking a bath and he pretended to be our Martin the Warrior again? He splashed you and got you all soakin' wet, and then refused to get out of the tub and when you got him out, he started running around you and when you actually got hold of him, he squirmed away! You were patient at first when you tried to get the little rogue, but then you tried a few more times, and your patience wore out so you cried out, 'Eulalia! S'death on the wind! Eulalia!' You frightened the poor little mite out of his skin, and I'll bet he still hasn't forgotten it. To tell you the truth, I was pretty frightened myself."  
  
River chucked. "Yup, an' I was right next to ye! I went deaf for two hours, or was it three? Y'screamed blue murder, as if a tyrant and his horde were after ye."  
  
The Sister turned to the otter with a serious expression. "Tyrant? And his horde? Wot exactly made you say that, miss River?"  
  
River stopped chortling. "Er, just somethin' that popped into me mind, sister."  
  
Sister Delani shivered. "It would be horrible if a tyrant and his horde were attacking the Abbey. It's been so long since we had war and other things of that sort, and I would hate to spoil the peace. Also, wouldn't it be horrible if the Dibbuns grew up knowing war?"  
  
Ttricino nodded grimly. "Aye, that it would. But if some beast does attack, we have a brave Abbey Warrior to lead us into battle." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
The sun was starting to set, giving the sky a faint purplish glow which spread throughout the fading sky. Skydrop flew on with Diathus sitting in an awkward position on his back, only he knowing which direction they were traveling in. The two had soared on in silence, so it was surprising for Skydrop when Diathus struck up conversation.  
  
"What's yore name, eagle, if ye don't mind me askin'? I can't just call you eagle for the rest of your life if we're going to travel together an' all that sort, unless of course, you want me too, an' I'm not very sure you do. I wouldn't like being called 'hare' all of my life. Well, at least it better then some of the other names I've been called by Ragfang an' Vermeng when they got very mad at me. I'm not goin' to say them, not very appropriate. But still, wot's yore name?"  
  
"Yer right about t'at, being called 'eagle' t'ain't one o' mah faverit things. Mah name's Skydrop. I cannae call ye lassie fer thee rest o' yer life either. Wot's yore name, lassie?"  
  
Diathus giggled. "My name is Diathus, though you can call me lassie if you like. It isn't that bad. Not as bad as 'flopears', or 'rabbit'. Mind you, I'm not a rabbit, I'm a hare. Sorta obvious, except some dim-witted people keep makin' the same mistake. Drives me crazy. Can you imagine, the first time Wynde an' I met down below deck, he mistook me for a rabbit. Unbelievable. O'course, he apologized right away, though I was bristling mad. Anyway, back onto the subject. Mind if I call ye Sky?"  
  
Skydrop nodded. "Ah think Ah'll stick to lassie, an' donnae worry, lassie. Any eagle with 'alf an eye ken figure that yer a 'are, no a rabbit. Sky sounds fine, thank ye. Well, lassie, as 'em corsairs says, Land 'o!"  
  
Diathus whooped loudly. "Whoohoo! Now I won't have to sleep on an eagle's back! No offense, Skydrop, but I bet it's not one of the most comfortable things." The hare looked around, scanning the landscape. "Are we landing by that big mountain over there?"  
  
Skydrop tried to turn his head and look at Diathus while still flying, but started to wobble and loose balance so stopped trying. "No 'arm done, lassie. An' we're no landin' by the mountain, we're landin' much further inland, jus' incase Vermeng has followed uz comes aroond. Noo 'old on, lassie. No far noo."  
  
  
  
The eagle slowly flew towards the shore. He and Diathus landed just as he had said, much further inland from the mountain, although where they were, the mountain peak was still visible. When they landed on solid ground, the two immediately began searching for a place to stay for the night. It took a while of searching until Diathus finally found a small cave, concealed well by tall ferns and low branches.  
  
"Do you think this would do?" Diathus peeked her head through the cave's entrance. "It's a bit little for you and me together, but you could fit if you go I by yoreself. I'll just stay outside and sleep under the stars."  
  
Skydrop shook his big head. "Nae, lassie. Ye go inside an' sleep tight for ah'll be thee one tae sleep un'er the stars."  
  
Diathus then shook her head. "No, I insist. Besides, it would be nice for me to sleep outside for a change. You were on the deck all the time, so you wouldn't know what is was like to stay under."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothin'. I'm stayin' out here an' that's that."  
  
"Lassie, g-"  
  
"Go inside to sleep, Sky. I'll stay out here."  
  
"Ah-"  
  
"I'll be fine. You better go to sleep now, for there's a long day in front of us."  
  
Skydrop slowly walked through the cave opening, muttering to himself, "Strange 'are, doant talk like a 'are, doant act like a 'are, only thing 'are-ly aboot t'at 'are is t'at she looks like a 'are! Huh, ken't call 'er rabbit either, doesn't look like a rabbit! Hmm, maybe she's a squirrel beastie widout a long bushy tail. Hmm…sort of resembles a squirrel beastie, doan't she?"  
  
As Skydrop walked into the grotto, Diathus smiled and laid down on the grass, her eyelids drooping. She was right though, there was a long day ahead of them. Closing her eyes wistfully, the hare drifted off into deep, dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
A slight breeze passed by, sprinkling morning dew from the assortment of flowers that surrounded the sleeping form of the hare. Birds sang and chirped their songs, announcing that a new day had arrived. Diathus slowly opened her eyes, and the sight that she saw amazed her. Skydrop was already awake, but that was not what had surprised the hare. He had looked like an early bird to her. What had stunned her was that the eagle was making breakfast. Diathus sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Am I seeing things right?"  
  
Skydrop chuckled, not stopping or looking up from his work. "Good morn to ye, lassie. I couldnae sleep last night inside t'at stuffy liddle cave, so ah came out her' and slept ootside. Ah woke oop an' ye were asleep, so ah deci'ed to save ye some trouble an' make oor break'ast."  
  
Diathus shook her head in amusement. "By the fur, you're a strange one, eagle… I mean, Sky. Not to mention a sly one, too. Sneaking out here while I was asleep. What a waste of a good cave. An' it took quite awhile too find too. Hmm, so what's for breakfast?"  
  
With one of his great talons, Skydrop pointed at the food that he had set out. "Not much, lassie, but 'twill do, 'twill do. Ah took awhile to gather thee food, but ah couldnae find much. Jus' a few beries and veggibles."  
  
Diathus nodded gratefully and sat down. Skydrop passed her a bowl. He gave one to himself and immediately dug in, bits of berries and other things of that sort flying around. Diathus, unlike Skydrop, ate slowly, her mind somewhere else.  
  
Remembering what he had garbled the last night, Skydrop chuckled to himself. "Doant eat like a 'are either."  
  
"Huh? Oh, er, what's that? What did ye say?"  
  
Ignoring her questions, Skydrop cocked his large head quizzically as he questioned his  
  
companion. "Wot are ye thinkin' aboot, friend?"  
  
"What? Hmm…well, I don't exactly know, guess I was just wondering about my friends on board the Carassan. Hope old Wynde is alright. Huh! What am I saying, Wynde's always been able to take care of himself. A tough squirrel, he was. Then there's also Dockpetal. Ha! The otter had always hated his name. Well, yes, I think Dock will be okay. Actually, I know he'll be okay. He has those eyes that Ragfang is afraid of, so the rat will think twice before messing with him. Same with Wynde, too. But what about Ariel? She never was strong or sturdy, and she has no defense of any sort. I hope Dock and Wynde'll take care of her. I would hate for the young vole to get hurt by that treacherous whip…"  
  
"Come on, lassie! Cheer oop! Ye'll see 'em agin soon enough." Skydrop frowned. "'Tis not good for a wee bairn tae be sad. Sing a 'arppy song!"  
  
Skydrop started dancing around, hopping from one talon to the other while a foolish grin was pasted on his huge face, hoping that this would inspire his companion to be more positive.  
  
Amused at the eagle's antics, Diathus tried to hide a creeping smile, but did not succeed. Packing up the rations into a haversack and swinging it over her shoulder, Diathus and Skydrop continued on their journey, laughing and chuckling as Skydrop continued his hop-skip dance. Unable to stop herself, Diathus burst out into a merry song as she made it up as she went along, skipping to the cheerful beat of her ditty.  
  
  
  
"Be happy widout no fears an' woes,  
  
I'm a happy hare because I know  
  
That if you're happy, nothing can go wrong,  
  
But if your sad, the day is weary and long.  
  
An' if you're cheerful, you're jolly too,  
  
An' if you're miserable an' gloomy, that won't do.  
  
So be happy too and sing this song,  
  
And sing and sing it all day long!"  
  
  
  
Skydrop picked up his pace, still grinning. "T'at's the spirit, lassie! Be 'appy…" Skydrop suddenly stopped dancing. His grin had left his face, but he continued walking. Urgently, he leaned over and whispered to Diathus, "Lassie, we're bein' followed!"  
  
Diathus looked at Skydrop, confused. "How do you know?"  
  
Skydrop continued walking and urged Diathus to follow, trying not to look behind his back. "List'n!"  
  
Diathus's ears perked up, picking up any sound that could be heard. A few moments of silence passed, then she nodded gravely. "Footsteps, crunching leaves, snapping twigs, definitely signs of stalking vermin. Okay, here's what to do. I want to get rid of the vermin, so we won't have to have the worry of being murdered in our sleep. The villains aren't showin' themselves because you're around and they're afraid of you since yore so big, so what I want you to do is fly away, but stay close. They probably want our food, and since I'm only a little haremaid, they'll come out and maybe fight or sneak up on me. I'll be okay, I can handle it. If I do need your help, I'll shout 'Eulalia', so you'll know to come. Go on."  
  
Skydrop raised an eyebrow, a sign that said 'Are you sure?' The hare smiled and winked. Skydrop grinned again, this time slyly. Diathus grinned back, and pretended to trip clumsily. She landed gracefully onto the ground and frowning, the hare groaned.  
  
"Oh, how clumsy of me!" Diathus said to herself loudly, hoping the creatures stalking her and Skydrop had heard her. They needed an excuse for what they were about to do, so the stalkers would not be too suspicious. The hare inspected her footpaw and pretending to take something out of it, while also taking a few heavy rocks. Swiftly, she stuffed the rocks into the haversack and took out their provisions. Then Diathus sighed, making sure the vermin behind her could hear every word she said.  
  
"Pesky thorns. I stepped on one when I tripped. Sky, would you be so kind to take this thorn out of my footpaw. It's very uncomfortable, and I can't bear trying to take it out myself."  
  
Skydrop nodded and pretended to take a thorn out of Diathus's footpaw with much effort, really taking the food out of her paw. Diathus smiled happily and winked at Skydrop.  
  
"Thank you, mister Sky. I feel much better now. I'll be fine on my journey now. Thank you for your help. Go on, now. Your mate needs you." The hare nodded to Skydrop who winked back with both eyes and flew off.  
  
Diathus started singing her happy song again, knowing that she needed to seem as harmless and innocent as possible. Still on alert, the haremaid looked around her, still singing. She caught a glimpse of a fox that was trying his best to hide behind the small trees that bordered the left side of the path she was walking on, failing obviously. The fox stopped, and looked up at her. Averting her gaze swiftly, Diathus nodded to herself in satisfaction that she had been correct. The hare began to sing louder, as if she hadn't seen a thing. The fox had also nodded, and continued to follow her. Soon, the hare was surrounded by a small gang that consisted of one fox, two ferrets, one rat and a stoat.  
  
The fox that she had saw grinned wickedly. "Well, look what we've got here, me buckos. 'Tis a little 'aremaid."  
  
The stoat, called Deathweed, spoke up, wearing the same smile as the fox. "Aye, Scarroot, and she has some vittles fer us too."  
  
Diathus smiled back. "Hello, gentlebeasts. How are you today? Would you like to share some of my provisions?"  
  
The fox, whose name was Scarroot, pointed to the haversack. This was as easy as falling off a log, he thought. "Yah, we would. But not just some o' it, we want all o' it! Now just 'and the bag over all nice like and we won't hurt ye."  
  
Deathweed drew a dirty and rusty cutlass. "Just say the word, Chief, an' we'll slice 'er innards."  
  
Diathus looked around, and saw that the others had also drawn their weapons. The hare's temper began to rise, for what reason she did not know, but she knew she had to keep her act going. Still smiling foolishly, she slowly stretched her paw with the haversack out like she was handing it to the fox, when with startling speed, sent it crashing down on Scarroot's head. Scarroot fell, instantly slain by the heavy and hard rocks.  
  
The other creatures in the gang stared at their fallen comrade with a disappointed expression. Then the rat shouted out, "Let's get 'er!"  
  
The foebeast charged, blades glittering wickedly in the sunlight. Diathus was ready. She dodged nimbly aside to avoid a ferret, who was unable to stop himself, and went crashing into the rat's awaiting steel who had been trying to sneak up behind the hare. Diathus almost ripped the haversack open while trying to take out one of the rocks, wanting to use them to defend herself. While she was doing so, Deathweed struck at her with his blade, almost slicing her in half. Fortunately, Diathus saw the sword flash down and tried moved out of the way, but the rocks weighed her down, and she wasn't fast enough to get out of the range of the weapon. Instead of cutting the hare in two, Deathweed's sword, instead, reopened Diathus's shoulder wound. Deathweed let go of his sword did a little victory dance, thinking that he had won and Diathus could no longer continue to fight. This little dance caused the stoat his life. Diathus quickly picked up the sword and thrust it through Deathweed, narrowly missing his evil heart. Diathus grimaced and clutched her bleeding shoulder. Knowing that if she removed her paw and continued fighting, the blood loss would be greater, she called Skydrop.  
  
"Eulaliiiiaaaa!"  
  
"Krrrreeeeeekaahh!"  
  
Immediately, the eagle swooshed down, his talons grasping the last ferret and the rat as he passed. He also seemed to drop something in front of Diathus. Seeing that they were beaten and helpless, the ferret and rat immediately began to beg for mercy, and also give weak excuses. Skydrop paid no attention to them, and sat perched onto a tall oak tree, still clutching the vermin with his dangerous talons. He stared at Diathus expectantly, waiting for a command. First, Diathus picked up the things that Skydrop had dropped. She nodded with appreciation.  
  
"Dockleaves. Thanks, Sky. This'll jus' take a sec; I got to fix up me wound."  
  
Skydrop waited patiently as the hare applied the plant to her shoulder, still holding his death grip on the two squirming vermin. When Diathus finished, she looked back up and nodded at the rat and weasel.  
  
"I'll leave this fer you to decide. Wot are you goin' to do with those two wriggling idiots that call themselves beasts?"  
  
Skydrop grinned wickedly. "Well, lassie, frae the way they treated ye, Ah'd say that ye should use the two o' 'em fer target practice. If ye'll excuse meh fer sayin', ye should work on yore arch'ry. On board the Carassan, instead o' choppin' good ole Sinzord's ear off, you cut it in 'alf ins'ead. Bad aim, lassie!"  
  
The rat groaned in despair and hung his head, but the weasel continued to plead pathetically.  
  
"No, mercy, I beg o' ye, goodbeasts, mercy! 'Twas all Scarroot's fault, 'onest! 'E made us attack the 'aremaid! I was mindin' me own business when Scarroot snuck up on me an' tol' me that if I didn't join 'im, he'd kill me! I swear it on me oath, t'ats wot 'e said! I was forced to join his evil band!"  
  
The rat joined in. "Aye, he's telling the truth! I saw it with me own eyes! Scarroot had threatened me about a few seasons before, and he did the same to him! We're innocent, mercy!"  
  
Grinning inwardly and trying to stifle a giggle, Diathus shook her head in mock pity and called out, her voice dripping with sympathy. "You poor, poor beasts. Well, now that we've heard yore story, here's my proposition. Instead o' using you and yore pal fer target practice an' turnin' you two to filthy pincushions, we'll hang you by yore tails on the ash tree that my good eagle friend's perched on."  
  
The rat and the weasel moaned miserably. They had been expecting something better. Diathus turned her attention to the eagle.  
  
"Sky, do you mind hanging them onto a branch and tying them by their tails in a strong knot so they won't fall? I would hate to see these poor, poor beasts get hurt. Oh, and could you by any chance find them a high branch? The view is better from a higher place, and I'm sure they would enjoy looking at nice scenery, since they're going to be there fer quite awhile."  
  
Skydrop grinned willingly. "Be done in a flap o' a feather, lassie. Now, lemme see, how's thiz one fer ye, laddie bucks? Plenty high off thee ground, ye ken. Now, jus' knot yer tails on the branch…okie! We'll be goin' now, lads. Us gots lots tae do. Bye-bye noo!"  
  
The rat and ferret wiggled and squirmed, pleading and whining while they muttered nasty curses.  
  
Skydrop shook his big head and called out sternly, "So, ye want better, eh? Rude beasties. Well, we might jus' leave ye two oop ther' fer awhile so ye can larn some manners! Come on, lassie."  
  
The pair strolled on, chatting amiably about this and that, leaving the two unfortunate beasts hanging on the tree limb, bobbing like strange fruit. Once they were out of earshot, Diathus quietly whispered to Skydrop.  
  
"Do you really think we should leave them hanging there like that? I know they're vermin, an' they attacked me, but it's a bit cruel, an' the two are goin' to fall down and die soon anyway, so why don't we jus' kill 'em an' make their death less painful…"  
  
Skydrop snorted. "'Em two deserve it, affer thee way they treated ye, Doant worry yer pretty liddle 'ead aboot those two, lassie." The eagle stole a glance back at the dangling rat and hanging weasel and snickered softly. "'Em do look abit funny, doant 'em?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Extract from the writings of Brother Bebiune, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.  
  
It is a yet another lovely spring morning here at our beloved Redwall Abbey. Unfortunately, we still do not know the name of this beautiful season…yet. Abbess Sencatina is determined to keep it a secret until Nameday, and if you will excuse me for saying, whenever our squirrel Abbess sets her heart onto something, she can get very determined and stubborn. She still hasn't even given us a clue, and Nameday is just a few sunsets away, or in other words, when Horvory is done with the preparations. Raiyon the Bellringer is also very stubborn. She must have tried a dozen times to find out, using different strategies each time. Coaxing, threatening, (can you believe, threatening the Abbess!) tricking, and many more plans have been attempted by the poor mousemaid. But alas, my friend, Abbess Sencatina is too wise to fall for the young mouse's tricks, how clever they may be.  
  
We also have another young trickster, although this one likes stealing food, instead of trying the figure out names of seasons. Actually, I don't even think she knows about naming seasons. She probably thinks that seasons come with names. Well, if you think of it that way, perhaps they-Oh, excuse me, babbling on and on like that. Back onto the subject. Skipper of Otters and his wife, River, have raised a mischievous little Dibbun, who is called Manei, as River's great-great grandmother had been called. River says that Manei is an exact image of her old otterkin when she was younger, but the similarities stop there. River's great-great grandmother was kind, obedient and never caused any trouble. River's daughter is a mischief, rogue, scoundrel, rascal, and much more of that sort. That otter is either stealing from Friar Horvory's kitchen, or getting Raiyon to help her with it. Sometimes, I wish that she would grow up and become a real Redwaller, kind and helping, sensitive and good, but it is Dibbuns like Manei that keep this Abbey alive, and away from dullness, although quite a few times, Horvory had tried to retire from his job, always complaining about the otter Dibbun. Of course, he doesn't mean it, really. He loves to cook, and he also loves Manei's company, if you would call it that. Actually, I would rather call it mischief, but if Horvory insists that she- oh dear. Please pardon me again for babbling on again. I must stop getting of the topic like that.  
  
We have new Abbey members now. Just days ago, Sandfir the Squirrel and his sister, Azalea, knocked on our door, wanting to be let in and accepted. Of course, we obliged, them being our woodland friends and all, and also because Azalea was terribly sick. Because Azalea was sick, I guess that is the reason that Sandfir came here. He is no healer, so he needed our help. There is still no sign of Treetop, Sandfir's childhood friend, who had disappeared a few seasons ago. I know we will find him, but I also know that will not be very soon, for we don't even know where he went.  
  
The Long Patrol! The gluttonous, comical, loud, yet gallant and perilous group of hares are getting ready to make a journey here from their mountain home, Salamandastron. We know this because they sent a messenger, a small robin named Glidewing, to tell us, or in other words, warn us. The poor Friar has got himself working up a storm in his precious kitchen. The tables, countertops, even the floor, are covered with made and ready foods prepared for the feast and for the group of hungry hares. I can hardly put a foot inside the kitchen without stepping on something. Good thing I never tried again after my footpaw squished on of the Friar's potato and leek turnover. Badgermom Ttricino tells me that even though not all of the hares are leaving her father, Badger Lord Brawnpeak the Bold and the fire mountain, Salamandastron, there are still many of the walking stomachs, with the odd 'green one' marching with them, though I don't know what that means. I wonder if it means a hare that is green, or a camouflage expert, or something of that sort. Like I was saying, many of them are coming. Goodness, they'll eat us out of our kitchens and our cellars, then out of our Abbey!  
  
Our Abbey warrior is growing big and strong, although he rarely carries the sword of Martin the Warrior. I remember when Rambati was only a little Dibbun, always stealing from our Abbey kitchen, or pinching strawberries at the harvest season, just like Manei. Now, he's the one who always catches her! Life and how it goes is quite queer, don't you think? Rambati is also getting very fond of Raiyon. Almost everyday, I see those two on the lawn, sitting around and chatting like two old friends who have known each other for quite a while, when really, Raiyon's only been here for a few seasons when Rambati was born in our Abbey.  
  
Oh, what is that loud commotion? It sounds like slaughter in the kitchen. I must go see what is happening, so if you will excuse me, I should stop writing. I hope nothing has gone wrong with the feast. Then we might have to cancel, or delay. Goodness, I don't know what I would do of that has to happen! I must go now, goodbye!  
  
  
  
Brother Bebiune, Recorder of Redwall Abbey  
  
in Mossflower Woods  
  
  
  
  
  
Brother Bebiune rushed out of the little gatehouse and into the Abbey, headed for the kitchens. Right at the doorway to the kitchen, he was stopped by the squirrelmaid sisters, Primrose, Pimpernel and Periwinkle, and the mouse warrior, Rambati, Champion of Redwall Abbey. Primrose held up her paw and, with her other one, pointed to the kitchen. Her voice was filled with anxiety and nervousness as she tried to stop the brother.  
  
"Er, Brother Bebiune, I'm not sure you would want to go in there."  
  
Her two sisters agreed right away, nodding their heads furiously and trying to lead the confused Brother away from the Abbey kitchens and not see whatever was going on in there.  
  
"Yes, er, it's a real mess in there, Brother Bebiune, a really big one. Why don't we go, er, take a nice walk outside instead, and get some fresh air? You've been in the gatehouse the whole day, and it must get quite stuffy in there."  
  
"Thank you for the offer, Pimpernel, but I think I'd rather stay here and see what's going on in the kitchen. Besides, I just came from the gatehouse, meaning I had to walk through the Abbey orchard, so I've already been outside. As for the mess, I won't go in and step on anything, just look around and such."  
  
"No really, Brother. The Friar is, er, very busy in there. Are you sure you want to barge into the kitchen and upset Friar Horvory while he's making something delicious, like, er, perhaps, I don't know, maybe a summercream pudding?"  
  
There was a slight chuckle from Rambati as Primrose said 'summercream pudding,' and the squirrelmaid threw the warrior a dirty look, which silenced him immediately, though the expression on his face was still quite humorous, and he still looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment.  
  
The kindly Brother, although startled by Rambati's laughter, kept on his protest. "Er, Rambati, I do not exactly understand what is so funny. And I'm sure, dear. Horvory has always enjoyed company while he was cooking. Now please, young ones, let me through. I would never forgive myself if something terrible had happened to Horvory's kitchen and I wasn't there to help him. Besides, the good Friar has told me that he has a lot of work to do and I could drop by anytime I wanted to help, and right now, I want to help him."  
  
Rambati burst out giggling from watching as the three squirrels tried to get the Brother away from the kitchen. He held his sides as he shook with laughter. "Oh, hahaha, er, heeheehee, no need to worry, the Friar doesn't need your help, heehee! He has, hahaha, tons of help already! Are you sure you want to go in, Brother Bebiune? Heeheehee, it's a battlefield in that kitchen, hahahaheehee, Friar Horvory against Raiyon the Bellringer, heeheeheehee!"  
  
As he continued laughing, the warrior mouse stepped aside to reveal to the Recorder absolute chaos. Raiyon had been trying very hard to making a summercream pudding. The Friar had tried pulling the bowl out of her grasp, complaining about her wasting ingredients. This had roused the young mouse's temper, and she and the Friar were arguing and quarrelling furiously. The brother otters, Valor and Brisk, were trying their best to calm the two down, while also trying to save the food that Friar Horvory had worked so hard on from Raiyon's stamping footpaws and flailing arms. Regrettably, a lot was already damaged. Manei was rolling happily around in a puddle of October Ale that the old cellarmole Durgurgle had brought from the cellars for the Friar to sip while her worked and dropped it in sheer disbelief as he saw the scene in front of him. The new squirrel, Sandfir, was cleaning up the mess and moving the punctured food as best as he could while flour dropped onto his back from the tables because of Raiyon's clumsy paws as they whirled around unwieldy in anger and frustration. Abbess Sencatina was also there, shaking her head slowly as she watched the curious scene in front of her. Most unusual, a mousemaid named Ivy was sitting on a chair in the middle of the commotion, coolly sipping mint tea, oblivious to all around her. Bebiune, like the Abbess, shook his head and pushed pass the squirrels and the mouse.  
  
"You were right, young ones. I did not, nor do I, want to see that. Good bye now. I will return to my quiet gatehouse and pick up my quill pen and write."  
  
Near the kitchen door was Durgurgle, clutched up in a tight ball and huddling in a corner. "Burr, I cain't ber to look at all 'at wunnerful vittles be runed. Hurr hurr hurr, 'tis so sad."  
  
Bebiune nodded and glanced back at the kitchen. "Yes, and by the time those two are done, Horvory will have to start all over again. Oh goodness, somebeast stop them!"  
  
As the Brother turned to the tapestry of Martin the Warrior for help, Rambati's shout caused him to hurry back to the kitchen.  
  
"Brother Bebiune, Ivy is getting up!"  
  
The Brother and the other onlookers looked curiously at the mousemaid Ivy as she slowly got up from her chair. Gracefully strolling across the kitchen, she started sampling the foods that had not been destroyed yet. Ivy nibbled daintily, going from one platter to the other. Once in a while, she would murmur a 'Quite exquisite', or a 'Very nice.' Raiyon and Friar Horvory had stopped  
  
fighting to stare at the mousemaid. Finally, after quite a while, Friar Horvory strode out to face her.  
  
"Just hold on, mizzy. Just wot do ye think yore doin', sampling all the vittles I've been working so hard on an' have made especially for the feast?"  
  
Ivy smiled pleasantly at him, her face a picture of innocence and her voice gentle and charming. As she spoke, her voice dripped with sweetness and sincerity. The mousemaid chose her words very carefully as she spoke. "Well, dear Friar, you and Raiyon were fighting so much that I thought you had forgotten about the Nameday feast and the food that you have spent so much time on. It's not the best thing to leave a friend's precious work to rot or get cold, so I decided to spend some of my time to help you eat it, seeing that the creatures at the feast won't be able too because you'll be too busy and won't be able to finish your work. I'm sure you won't mind, since you and Raiyon will be so busy with your arguing. If you don't mind, I'll get back to my sampling."  
  
As Ivy walked calmly to a plate of blueberry crumble, every beast that had witnessed the strange speech help their breath, expecting the Friar to explode with anger. A few moments past, and the Friar burst out into chuckles.  
  
"Missy, you're a smart one! Righto, Let me through, everybeast. There's a feast's work to be done here. Oh, er, Abbess, I'm sure you won't mind delaying the feast. I have a lot of redoing to do."  
  
The Abbess nodded understandingly, a grin playing around her lips. "And what should we do with the destroyed food?"  
  
The Friar winked cheerfully. "Righto, bring them to Cavern Hole, an' anybeast who wants it, gets it. Oh, now I do wish the hares were here. They wouldn't mind a mashed plum pudding, or slightly squished cake. Now Manei, get up an' go to your mother. She'll wash ye up good'n'proper. Sandfir, you can stop now. You've got flour all over the back of yore new tunic, an' I'm sure that after all the time Delani put on sewing that special tunic fer ye, she'll explode wid anger if ye got it any flourier. Brisk, Valor, I am sorry about the trouble I caused ye two. An' Raiyon, I'm sorry. The pressure of preparing a feast has gotten to me again."  
  
Brisk grinned and nodded. "Righto! Come on, mates, Lets go and leave the Friar to his work."  
  
Valor agreed completely. "Yup, he must have a lot to do, cleanin' and cookin' an' the rest o' that."  
  
Sandfir smiled and slowly edged towards the door. "Right, good luck, Friar. I got to go check on Azalea. She's my sister, after all."  
  
The three headed for the door. Raiyon was already there.  
  
"We'll be going now," Raiyon called to the Friar cheerfully. "Don't worry, you'll get your kitchen cleaned up in a flash."  
  
As the four dashed out, the Friar shook his head and muttered to himself darkly as he used a mop to clean up the puddle of October Ale.  
  
"Humph, yunsters, al'ays want to get out o' doin' a chore. Yah, leave it to old Friar Horvory, he'll clean it up fer us. Humph. One day, you'll come into the kitchen and I'll be gone, on vacation for all ye'll know, and then you can go and do yer own moppin' an' sweepin' wid no me to help ye wid it. Humph."  
  
Ivy the mousemaid was still in the kitchen. She tapped Friar Horvory in the shoulder lightly. "Excuse me, dear Friar. Would you mind if I did the sweeping and mopping? That way, you can start making more of your delicious delicacies for the famished creatures who are waiting to taste your wonderful creations."  
  
The Friar's disposition immediately changed as soon as he heard the carefully chosen words that Ivy had thought up. "Why thank you missy. I'll get to it right away. No beastie in this Abbey's goin' to starve, no sirry!" Friar Horvory chuckled to himself as he busied himself into his work. Ivy started to sweep the floor gracefully, smiling as the Friar talked to himself.  
  
"A liddle pinch o' this, a liddle pinch o' that, put a liddle o' this in an' this should be done on no time at all!"  
  
Abbess Sencatina and Brother Bebiune also smiled as they secretly peeked into the kitchen. They both nodded in satisfaction that everything was going well, and walked away from the door, Brother Bebiune headed for his gatehouse, and Abbess Sencatina to the dormitory to help Sister Cheterina, who worked in the dormitory, put the Dibbuns to sleep, both thinking the same thoughts. Ivy was a special mouse!  
  
  
  
A young mouse sat silently on the clean spring grass, looking straight forward. His ears came alert as he heard footsteps behind him. Somebeast was approaching. Raiyon the bellringer quietly sneaked up on Rambati the Warrior and suddenly covered his eyes with her floury paws, trying to disguise her recognizable voice.  
  
"Guess who, O great warrior!"  
  
Rambati relaxed. It was only Raiyon. He smiled, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Hello Raiyon, old bellringer friend. Make any tasty summercream puddings lately?"  
  
Raiyon uncovered her friend's eyes and plopped down onto the grass next to him.  
  
"Hello Rambati, old warrior friend. Catch any naughty little otter Dibbuns lately?"  
  
Rambati grin grew wider. "Caught one just yesterday with a bowl of soup. She said she was going to take it to Midnight. Ha, can you believe what River did when I told her that her daughter had been stealing again? She just burst out laughing and said that next time she stole, she should save some for her!" The warrior mouse leaned back onto the soft ground. "I was just like Manei when I was a Dibbun, always stealing from the kitchens. Pity I won't be able to again, it was so much fun. What would everyone think though, the warrior of Redwall Abbey pinching vittles from the Abbey kitchen?"  
  
Raiyon chuckled as she did the same. "Hmmm…yes, a pity, though I can't quite imagine you stealing anything. Time passes quickly, doesn't it, Rati?"  
  
Rambati nodded. "Aye, Rai, just yesterday it was the Winter of the Dancing Badger, and now it's the…I believe it's the Spring of the Not Telling."  
  
Raiyon, with much effort, chose to ignore the teasing comment, though she still gave Rambati a swift glare, which he chuckled at. "Have you ever seen anything like it? Ttricino, our old badgermom, was laughing and singing, and most of all, dancing. What a sight. No wonder Abbess chose to name it Winter of the Dancing Badger. It was the strangest thing. Quite funny also, if you don't mind me saying. The huge hat with the bells attached to it was the funniest thing."  
  
Rambati nodded. "She didn't seem so old when she did dance, though. Actually, she's not that old right now. Just very tall. Despite all the loud roaring, she's the gentlest badger I've ever known, not that I've know any others. Ttricino's taken care of me for a very long time, so I should know. Her bark is much worse than her bite."  
  
Raiyon sighed. "I hope so, because I heard her roar yesterday. I nearly jumped out of my fur, half because I was so surprised, and half because I believe the ground shook! I hope that the Dibbuns are okay. They must have been scared too."  
  
Rambati smirked slightly. "The Dibbuns are behaving much more since yesterday afternoon's incident. Actually, Sister Melissis claims that she heard them murmur in their sleep about giant badgermoms, chasing them around the Abbey, trying to throw them into a giant water pail so they could take a long bath. Okay, so maybe only little Fackels. I have to say, the little hedgehog babe was extremely frightened yesterday. Maybe it was because he was the one who tickled Ttricino's footpaws. Speaking of yesterday, how was your little chase with the vulnerable Abbess Sencatina? Successful? Did she tell you the name of our season, or did you fail yet again?"  
  
Raiyon sighed again. "It's amazing, you know, Rati. How can an Abbess who seems so old and  
  
frail be so young and lively? I chased after Mother Abbess for what seemed like hours and hours, but I couldn't catch up to the old bushtail, excuse me for calling the Abbess that. It was like she never ran out of energy. She was always running at least a few footpaws in front of me, calling out teasingly. Say, I never though an Abbess would do that. Whew, remind me never to do that again. It seems like there's no hope figuring out the spring's name ahead of time, and now we'll have to find out the name later because I went on and got Friar Horvory upset. Now half of the feast is ruined and we have to wait even longer! Wait a tick, I shouldn't be complaining. I was part of why it happened. But still, it's not fair!"  
  
Rambati shrugged and got up slowly. "When you live here, Rai, you have to be prepared for these kind of things. Especially when you mess with the Abbess or the Friar. Come on, let's go see if we can help Horvory clean up the big mess that you two made. If you want something to be done, at least help." He stuck out his paw to help Raiyon get up. The mouse on the lawn took it hesitantly and hauled herself up, then brushed herself off a bit indignantly.  
  
"Well, all right. Let's go."  
  
The two mice walked slowly into the Abbey, stopping occasionally because Raiyon didn't want to face the Friar after her cooking mistake. They walked through Great Hall, and paused to look at Martin the Warrior, admiring every bit of the well woven cloth on the wall of Great Hall. As they were staring at the tapestry, loud footsteps were heard. Rambati turned away from the tapestry at the sound of scampering creatures to see Skipper of Otters and River, followed by a band of otters. Skipper's rough features were full of worry as he checked everything that he saw, while Riverlight face was absolutely tearful. She looked around wildly, as if looking for something or someone. Finally, she seemed to notice Raiyon and Rambati. Her eyes lit up for a moment, then seeming to realize they were the beasts or beast she was looking for, they quickly dimmed again, back to the state they had first saw her in.  
  
"What's wrong, River, ma'am?" Raiyon inquired politely. She, too, had looked away from the tapestry. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"'Tis Manei," River explained rapidly, still looking around furiously. As if she actually expected to find something there, the worried otterwife checked behind the tapestry. "Our liddle Manei's missin'!"  
  
"She's gone?" Raiyon gasped in surprise.  
  
Skipper nodded gravely as he also tried to look behind the tapestry along with his wife, for what reason, they didn't know yet. "Aye, she was supposed to take 'er bath but she didn't come. We knew she doesn't like to take baths, so we waited a while fer her to finally get bored o' her hidin' game and come fer her bath, but she still didn't come, so we started looking fer 'er. Searched all around, mates, called 'er name, checked the 'hole Abbey. Well, almost the 'hole Abbey. We were very close. Ain't no sign o' the liddle mischief." Skipper's otter crew pitched in.  
  
"Can't find 'er anywhere, mates."  
  
"We checked all o' 'er favorite 'idin' spots."  
  
"No trace o' where she could've went, me buckoes."  
  
"'Aven't seen 'er since the October Ale incident."  
  
"'Tis like the liddle rascual jus' disappeared into thin water, ye know."  
  
"Righto, she's nowhere to be found."  
  
River was the first to notice Rambati's disappearance. The otter looked around anxiously. "Where's Rambati? Have we lost the poor mouse too?"  
  
Skipper shook his head knowingly as his eyes strayed around the hall and landed on to the warrior's disappearing form. "Of course not, the good warrior's probably gone to tell the Abbess."  
  
Skipper was right, except Rambati wasn't only telling the Abbess. He was running around the Abbey, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Missing otter Dibbun, Manei's missing!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Vermeng was in a foul mood. He walked out in front of his lines of hordebeast, muttering swears and curses under his breath. His pack watched him nervously and anxiously, wondering what their leader would do. Suddenly, Vermeng looked up from the ship's deck, which he had been staring at, his eyes blazing wildly.  
  
"Wot a bunch o' cowards ye lot are! Lily livered addlebrains! Beaten by a single 'are. And even worse, a young, female 'are!"  
  
Sinzord, who was in the middle of the front line, rubbed the half of his right ear ruefully. "I didn't see ye go against 'er."  
  
Vermeng whirled upon the unfortunate ferret, his face a picture of fury. "Yah, well wot about ye, half face? Ye got 'alf an ear, and the other 'un's missin'!"  
  
Sinzord shrugged, not aware of the deep trouble he was in, and continued his rebellion. "At least I tried, instead o' ye, leadin' us from be'ind. An' besides, this wouldn't 'ad 'appened to me if ye 'adn't let 'er go jus' to learn 'er name! Ha, Diathus Spinner. That was 'er name. Well, whoe'er the 'are is, she killed nine and injured thirteen o' yer crew, not includin' me! So wot are we gonna do now, cap'n?" Sinzord's last question was dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Vermeng brought his face very close to Sinzord, making it so that the ferret could smell his foul breath. "I'll tell ye wot I'm gonna do, ferret. I'm gonna track her down, cut 'er 'ead off an' stick it onto a pike, that's wot I'm gonna do! So wot do ye think o' that, ferret?"  
  
Sinzord shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno, it depends on if ye actually get to doin' it, or if ye just stick around 'ere wastin' yer breath. Actions speak louder than words, so if ye say yer goin' to do somethin', don't waste yer breath sayin' that ye'll do it, but go ahead and do it!"  
  
Vermeng nodded and spat contemptuously. "Aye, an' that's wot I plan to do, mate." The infuriated weasel turned and headed back for his cabin on his ship, then turned around suddenly. "One more thing, though." Vermeng's right paw shot to his belt and unsheathed his dagger with tremendous speed. He threw it with absolute accuracy, and the next thing Sinzord knew, his left paw was crippled with a dagger running through it. Vermeng grinned with triumph as he retrieved his dagger from Sinzord's paw. "Right, now, who else 'as somethin' to say?"  
  
No beast dared to say a word. They all knew what Vermeng was capable of when he was in one of his bad moods. Vermeng nodded in satisfaction and turned his attention to a rat named Ragfang. "Go down below decks an' tell the oarslaves to go faster and harder. We need to get to land by dark so we can catch up to that hare."  
  
Ragfang nodded obediently and disappeared quietly as he snuck down below decks. Vermeng headed to his cabin again, leaving his hordebeasts on the ship deck, baffled and wondering what they were to do.  
  
  
  
The young vole named Ariel burst into tears once she and the other slaves heard Vermeng's orders.  
  
"Did you here that, Wynde? They're going after Diathus! What chance does she have against all of these hordebeasts? They outnumber her one to a million!"  
  
The squirrel that was chained next to the vole kept on pushing. "Shush, Ariel, it'll be okay. Just keep pushing, don't stop yet. Di is a tough hare, and if they do catch up to her, which I doubt they will, she'll give them a fight to remember for a life time, at least, for those who are still alive."  
  
An otter was rowing behind the two. The seat beside him, where Diathus had sat, was empty. "Aye, Wynde, an' if they don't capture Diathus, an' I'm sure they won't, she'll be sure to come back and try to free the rest of us someday."  
  
Dockpetal the otter, mainly called Dock, hardly moved as a thin whip struck him on the shoulder. He turned as far as his chains would let him go and faced Ragfang, the one who had struck him, his eyes burning red with hatred.  
  
"Wot's wrong this time? So we can't talk now? Go ahead then, stop me from talkin', go ahead and try. All ye have to do is kill me, an' that shouldn't be too 'ard for ye since ye have a nice, solid weapon. Oh, scared are ye? So now you're goin' to stop pickin' on me an' start lashin' at some other poor defenseless creature that's slave aboard this miserable ship. Yore a coward, rat, a coward! One day, some day when ye least expect it, ye'll find me free from these chains that are holding me down, an' ye'll find yerself widout a stinkin' whip to beat me with, so we'll see wot ye do then, we'll see!"  
  
Ever since the otter had started speaking, Ragfang found himself slowly backing away from Dockpetal, his paws beginning to shake. The rat immediately turned away from Dock's burning eyes and turned his attention to the volemaid.  
  
"Wot's wrong wid ye, slave?" Ragfang sneered into Ariel's face. "Don't know 'ow to push an oar, do ye? 'Ere, maybe this'll refresh yore memory."  
  
As Ragfang brought the whip down, Wynde stretched his arm out in front of Ariel's face. The whip struck the squirrel's arm instead of Ariel, but like Dock, Wynde didn't flinch. His voice was as hard as ice as he spoke in a low, soft tone.  
  
"Don't try that again, rat, on me, or on any of my friends, or else you'll find that whip o' yours around your neck!"  
  
Ragfang lost his confidence right then. He scrambled up the stairs to the deck, calling out behind him, "Ye'll be sorry once yore livin' widout food, squirrel, ye and yore otter friend!"  
  
As Ragfang reached the deck, he shivered visibly. He had no idea exactly who he feared most, the otter with the burning eyes, or the squirrel with frosty voice.  
  
  
  
Ragfang knocked softly on Vermeng's cabin door. The entrance swung open, revealing a bad tempered weasel.  
  
"Wot do ye want?"  
  
Ragfang cowered under the corsair's mad stare. "I, er, told the slaves, er, the instructions, er, Chief. The, er, young vole, er, started er, crying because, er, the hare was her, er, friend. The otter an' the squirrel are also friends wid the 'are."  
  
Vermeng nodded thoughtfully and was stayed silent for a while as the slavemaster waited for orders. Suddenly, Vermeng's eyes lit up. He bonked the astonished rat on the head playfully and chuckled, which sounded more like a husky cackle.  
  
"Hohohoho hawhawhaw! So the 'are, Diathus was it, is friends wid me slaves?"  
  
Flabbergasted, Ragfang had lost his ability to speak, so he gave a weak nod. Vermeng laughed even harder, and tears ran down in cheeks.  
  
"Harharharr, so now all I 'ave to do is find the hare and threaten to kill all o' her friends if she doesn't give 'erself up! Hawhawhaw, brilliant!" Vermeng suddenly stopped laughing as surprisingly as he had started, and turned to the slavemaster sharply. "Ragfang!"  
  
The rat came to attention and threw a quick salute. "Sah?"  
  
"Go down again an' tell the slaves that they should row twice as 'ard. We 'ave a 'are to catch!"  
  
The slavemaster walked away from the cabin the bottom deck, Vermeng's mad laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
"Hawhawhawhaw! Once I'll catch up to her, I'll whip her! An' then I'll bath her in salt water! Harharharr, an' then I'll skin her alive! Hohoho, I'll make her die slow an' painfully. Then she an' her friends will know not to mess with Vermeng! Hahahaha!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
A tall, sand-furred hare sighed wearily as he looked around at the large group of Long Patrol hares, all chatting and talking away without a care. Carefully, he tried his best to count them all, but they all kept moving around that he lost count easily, and the hare soon gave up. He headed towards the Salamandastron gate, where Lord Brawnpeak the Bold was waiting patiently. The hare saluted smartly once he reached the badger lord.  
  
"Eh, m'lud, would y'good self mind if y'just gave me a bally list of all the jolly hares comin' wid me so I can call the roll? 'Tis a tad bit hard tryin' to count all the Long Patrollers present cause they just keep moving aroun', sah."  
  
Lord Brawnpeak nodded thoughtfully, and handed the hare a long piece of bark, with the names of hares scrawled on it. "Here you are, Lieutenant. I believe there are twenty three hares marching to Redwall with you, including you of course. Hurry up and see if everyone is here. You don't have to call roll if you wish. All long as you make sure every hare is here. And Captain Reva won't be going with you. She claims she's grown too old, so please give Abbess Sencatina her regards, Spotster."  
  
Lieutenant Spotster saluted again, and marched off into the crowd, not watching where he was going because he was staring at the names that were written on the list. "Kinorum and Kidust, the singing and reciting duo, Tapbeat, he's a nice chap, wot. Looks like m'lud has allowed Starworthy to come with us. That's a bally surprise. The Major has always been m'lud's favorite. Ah, just who I was looking for. Sergeant Ace. Good, now there's someone to tell Tadaval to stop callin' me Spotsee. I say, why did the blighter start callin' me that in the first place? Who else is comin'…"  
  
Spotster was busy staring at bark that he didn't see a small hare headed his way. He collided straight into her, making them both fall down onto the soft sand. The other hare immediately began helping Spotster off of the ground. She picked up the bark and handed it to the lieutenant, who accepted it gratefully. The hare threw a small salute, and her voice squeaked as she said, "Sorry, lieutenant. Won't happen again, sah!"  
  
"Quite alright, young'un." Spotster peered at the hare curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I've seen you around before. Speak up, m'gel, please, recite your name and rank please. That shouldn't be so hard, wot!"  
  
The hare looked quite nervous as she replied, "Er, name's Glory, sah, an' I'm the new cap'n."  
  
Spotster looked her up and down officially and then nodded with satisfaction, breaking into a large grin. He offered his paw willingly, which Glory shook hesitantly, not sure of what to do in these situations. "Well now, a new captain. That's good, cause ole Reva won't be coming. Say's she's too old, y'know. I don't believe the old gel a bit; she's still got a lot of life in her. But I still can't change wot she thinks, though, as hard as I try, eh wot? Jolly wish she was comin', though. She always lightens things up. Well now, chin up, chest out, that's it. Try an' look like cap-"  
  
The lieutenant suddenly stopped chatting and threw a quick salute. Glory turned around to see a sort of tall, fit, official looking hare. She also saluted smartly, causing the hare to smile kindly.  
  
"G'mornin', Glory. Lord Brawnpeak told me we would have a new captain. Right then. I'm Major Starworthy, and I'll be leading the patrol to the Abbey." The Major turned to the lieutenant who was awaiting orders. "Lieutenant, how many hares are coming with us?"  
  
"Twenty three, Major, includin' me'n'you an'Glory. Bullet an' Lance were goin' to come, but miss Arrow decided that-oh, er, pardon me, sah. Twenty three, Major sah, wot!"  
  
The Major nodded and gestured towards the group of talking hares. "Since we don't have much hares, we can let them introduce themselves instead o' callin' roll."  
  
Spotster nodded as he understood Starworthy's plan. Grinning cheerfully, he stated, "So then Glory can meet all o' the hares, wot?"  
  
The officer nodded and turned his attention back to Glory, who hadn't moved an inch. "Is that all right with you, captain?"  
  
Glory nodded nervously and gave a small smile. "All right with me, major. I don't know even one fourth of these hares around me. 'Twill be nice to get to know them."  
  
The two followed the major to a large, flat rock which was laying nearby. The major hopped onto it and cleared his throat. All the hare stopped and turned to their superior. The major cleared his throat loudly again before starting his 'speech.'  
  
"We have a new captain coming with us on our journey; her name is Glory." He waved a paw in Glory's direction, causing the hares to turn her way. Some nodded, some waved, while some just smiled. The major continued after everybeast had finished making their gestures. "Because of this, instead of calling roll, we will be introducing ourselves. When we start, I will get off this rock, and whoever wants to go next can hop on and introduce themselves. You can say whatever you want about yourself, including name and rank. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sah!"  
  
The major nodded in approval. "I'll go first. I'm Major Starworthy, the head of the Long Patrol. I'll be leading you to Redwall Abbey." The hare jumped off and stood by Glory's side. Nobeast moved for a second, then a hare jumped on to the rock. He landed a bit ungracefully, then regained his posture and turned to face the group.  
  
"My name's Kinorum, I am not described as dumb, because for those who don't know it, I am a poet."  
  
The hares groaned and some shouted, "We all know it, Kinorum!"  
  
Kinorum smiled. "Good. I'm glad that you know it. For I am a poet."  
  
The hares groaned again, and someone called out, "Do you also have to use 'it' and 'poet'?"  
  
The hare poet shrugged and recited:  
  
"I once knew a tiny bumblebee,  
  
He was as little as a seed.  
  
He would always fly around me,  
  
For he thought I was a flower, and I provided what he need.  
  
He buzzed and he buzzed,  
  
And it got quieted annoying.  
  
And I told him, "You must stop, you must!"  
  
And he did, the next day, the next morning.  
  
But it was strange, it was,  
  
I missed the little bee.  
  
How he would buzz and buzz,  
  
And how he would fly all around and around me.  
  
So the moral for my story,  
  
Is don't take something for granted.  
  
For if it's gone, you just might be sorry.  
  
Like I was when I lost that little bee; I wept and ranted."  
  
For a while, everyone was silent, then some hare started clapped softly. Kinorum turned and faced Glory. He bowed formally and grinned cheerily. "At least somebeast here enjoys good poetry." He jumped off the rock, but before he disappeared into the crowd, he turned around and winked. "I am a poet, so don't you forget it!"  
  
The group of hares came back to life again, and there was another wave of groans. Amid all the moans, a pretty, female hare jumped onto the stone next and gave a huge beam.  
  
"I'm Kidust, and I'm Kinorum's twin sister. I'm a singer, and I sometimes sing with Kinorum. I won't sing a song this time, cause that will take too long." She jumped off and stood by her brother, awaiting the next hare.  
  
A tall, sand furred hare was up next. He waved cheerfully –some hares wove back– and grinned. "I'm Swiftspeed. Galloper, fastest hare of Salamandastron, what ever you want to call me, I'm fast as the wind and fleet on paw. The good major said so himself, so it must be true." In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Glory. He winked roguishly as he pulled a small periwinkle flower from her ear. He winked again and handed the flower to the startled captain. "Did I mention I was a magician?"  
  
Glory felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks. She accepted the flower, murmured a small 'thank you', and turned to the hare that were already on the rock. The hare glared at Swiftspeed angrily while she spoke.  
  
"I'm Lerarel. My name is pronounced the same backwards and forwards. Nice isn't it? That way, you won't forget how to spell my name. Swiftspeed, you stole that flower from my garden!"  
  
Swiftspeed chuckled, and at the next moment, he was at Lerarel's side. "Try an' catch me, then, Lera!"  
  
Lerarel sighed and hopped off the rock dejectedly. She knew she couldn't catch the fastest hare of Salamandastron. Two other hares got on right after.  
  
"My name's Merry," One of them started. "and I'm extremely cheerful." To prove her point, she grinned optimistically and waved.  
  
"I'm Jansorio, and I'm a boxing hare." Jansorio threw a few swift punches in the air and then jumped off of the rock, followed by Merry.  
  
The next hare was tall and burly. He carried a longbow and shouldered a bag full of arrows. He leaned on his bow nonchalantly as he stated, "Beynin Longarch. Skilled archer; the best of Salamandastron actually."  
  
There was a slight snicker from a hare in the crowd.  
  
"Well, somebeast here thinks highly of himself."  
  
Beynin glared at the hare who had spoken and jumped off the rock. "I'm higher than you, frogface."  
  
"Nutnose," the hare retorted.  
  
"Lankypaws."  
  
"Addlebrain."  
  
"Bigmouth."  
  
"Cabbagehead."  
  
"Carrotears."  
  
Major Starworthy was at the scene in a flash. "Stop!" he roared. "I will not have any mutiny in my patrol about a single remark, as rude as it may have been." Starworthy glared at the hare who had made the comment. "And Finicky, you will have to stop treating your comrades with such disrespect."  
  
Beynin took one last glare at Finicky, then stomped off angrily. Starworthy nodded and returned to his spot. He smiled at Glory comfortingly. "Don't worry, captain, they always argue."  
  
Finicky hopped onto the rock. In a flat voice and with a frown on her face, she announced, "I'm Finicky." With that she hopped back off and disappeared into the group.  
  
The next hare was Spotster. He stared at the group for a while, as if searching for someone. Not being able to find him or her, he then started. "I'm Lieutenant Spotster. Spotster. Note, sah, it's not Spotsee. It's Spotster. Repeat after me, Colonel. Spotster." He glared out into the group at no one in particular. Some hares giggled, and someone from the 'audience' called out, "Aye, Spotsee!" Spotster sighed and threw his paws up into the air in frustration, calling out with irritation and aggravation, "I give up, Tadaval! I give up!"  
  
"I'm Oleander Rose," the next hare proclaimed slowly. "I…I'm a hare," He grinned shyly. "and I like…flowers. I help Lerarel with her garden." He got off quickly and disappeared.  
  
A stiff, stern looking hare was up on the rock. He nodded first before speaking. "I'm Sergeant Ace Mendbush, but usually called Ace." With nothing else to say, he leapt off the 'stage.'  
  
Fernmint Mendbush was up next. She smiled warmly at all the hares and started. "My name's Fernmint Mendbush, but Fernmint or Fern will suit me fine. I'm Ace's younger sister, and I'm a healer. I guess that's why my last name's Mendbush, because I mend. Don't know where the 'bush' came from, though."  
  
Sergeant Ace twirled his whiskers thoughtfully. "Hmm…probably because I used to like running through shrubs, and I always came home covered with twigs and leaves. Mater probably though 'Mendbush' sounded better than 'Mendshrub.'"  
  
Fernmint giggled and settled in her place off the rock. She gave a small hare a slight push, making her go forward towards the rock. The small hare stepped on carefully and turned to face the crowd. Like Glory, her voice was small. "I'm Windbright."  
  
There were a few shouts from the crowd.  
  
"An' she can live on a bally crust of bread and a jolly small bowl of water!"  
  
"She's very nice an' friendly, wot!"  
  
"But the gel gets scared often!"  
  
"She's really shy, so don't expect her to talk much, cap'n marm!"  
  
Windbright gave a small smile and stepped off the rock, as carefully as she had stepped on. She ran back into the crowd next to Fernmint.  
  
The next hare was a bit smaller than the others. She smiled at the captain and giggled. "I'm Reene…" Reene giggled again. "and I love to laugh." She jumped off the rock and burst out laughing for no reason in particular. Glory raised her eyebrow in confusion, but the others seemed to be used to it, for they just smiled at her as if nothing had happened.  
  
The next hare was on. He smiled foolishly and started prancing around on the rock, never once loosing his balance. He stopped as suddenly as she had started, and turned to the Glory. He tipped his 'invisible hat' and winked. "Plucky is m'name. I'm always here if you need a good laugh, wot!" He jumped of the rock and started prancing around again in a silly manner, a goofy sort of grin pasted in his face.  
  
Glory giggled at the hare's antics and turned back to the rock. A completely black hare was sitting on the rock. When he saw the captain looking at him he stood up. "Corporal Nightshift, at yah service. I'm also the Long Patrol spy, and I'm also usually sent as a night scout."  
  
Glory nodded and smiled. "Yes, and you must be very good at the scouting."  
  
The black hare nodded back and jumped off, while another hare took his place. This hare carried two javelins, and a drum was strung around his neck. "I'm Tapbeat, and I'm a drummer. I know we're only going to Redwall Abbey, but who knows what happens? M'lud Brawnpeak used to tell me, 'Tapbeat, you should always expect the unexpected. Bring your drum, you never know what will happen.' Brawnpeak's very wise, y'know." He bounced off, but before he went off into the pack, he turned and winked at Glory. "I know what you're thinkin', marm. Why do I have javelins? Simple. I can beat the drum an' I can also fight. Clever idea, ain't it? I thought of it meself. But o'course I was inspired to think of it by m'lud Brawnpeak, y'know."  
  
Glory shook her head in wonder. What a strange way to beat a drum. But the thing that she saw next was even stranger. A green hare was on the rock. At least, he seemed to be green.  
  
"Jaruvan Anfande Delorin Eraflag, at yah service, captain marm. The first letters of my name make Jade, so that's wot creatures call me. Clever, ain't it?" He bounced off, and for a moment, Glory couldn't see him. Then, he was right beside her. He winked and smiled. "I'm a camouflage expert, too. That's probably why I seem to be the color jade."  
  
When the next hare went up, Spotster groaned and threw his paws into the air again like he had done when was on the rock. Glory turned to the lieutenant quizzically. "What's wrong, Spotster?"  
  
Spotster didn't say anything; he just pointed at the hare who was on the rock, beginning to speak.  
  
"My name's Colonel Tadaval Kathudler, but you ken call me Tadaval or Tad if ye like. Actually, you have to call me Tadaval or Tad." The hare stopped to wave at Spotster. "Hi, Spotsee!"  
  
Spotster groaned, but he was the only one. Some of the hares smiled, and some giggled. The Colonel jumped off the rock, allowing the next to go. The next hare jumped up onto the rock casually. He gave his dirk an experimental twirl and smiled. "I'm Acanthus, captain, weapon extraordinaire." He stepped off, and another hare stepped on. Glory could tell the next hare was younger than the others because of her size. She was much shorter compared to the others.  
  
"I'm Tweetleg Sprinter, but you have my permission the call me Tweety or something like that, wot!" Tweetleg gave a small shrug as she continued. "There's not much to know about me, 'cept that I'm a green one, an' that means I'm a young Long Patroller an' I'm not as experienced as all the other bally chaps here, and that I'm a Sprinter, sorta like good old Swiftspeed, but that's also obvious because of my last name, wot? Ye know, Sprinter tells ye that I'm a Sprinter, and that I run, right?" Then Tweetleg Sprinter hopped off the rock and stepped up to the Captain. She threw a small salute. "That's all of us, Glory!"  
  
"Not quite, Tweet." The captain jumped onto the rock like she had seen the others do. She smiled warmly as she said, "My name's Captain Glory, call me Glory, and I am very pleased to meet all of you."  
  
  
  
"Wot is a Salamandastron hare, oh my!  
  
You don't know wot they are?  
  
Well, I am one, and one is I,  
  
An' we come from near an' far.  
  
Wot describes a Salamandastron hare?  
  
Valiant, stout, jus' to name a few.  
  
Perilous, witty, we're kind an' we care,  
  
We're loyal, friendly, pleasant an' true.  
  
Wot does a Salamandastron hare look like?  
  
We cut fine figures, we do.  
  
We're brawny, muscular, we use weapons pikes,  
  
But lances or spears and javelins will do.  
  
Wot are these Salamandastron hares like?  
  
We're good musicians, we're very bright.  
  
We are almost always right,  
  
An' we'll eat from day to night.  
  
Wot are these Salamandastron hares, ask some.  
  
We're from a fiery peak, brave an' bold.  
  
Vermin, watch out, here we come,  
  
Led by Brawnpeak the Bold, Badger Lord."  
  
Kinorum and his twin sister, Kidust, bowed politely amid the applause. The Long Patrol had asked for a marching chant to keep them going, and the two were more than happy to recite one that they had made up by themselves.  
  
Glory smiled as she marched to the beat, but she slowed down as she felt somebeast's eyes on hers, and whirled around to see Swiftspeed, who was nodding and smiled at her. He took a great leap and landed right beside the captain. The two kept on marching, chatting amiably as they went.  
  
Glory smiled at Swiftspeed and fiddled with her flower as she spoke. "Thank you for the flower. I hope Lerarel isn't too mad about you stealing from her garden. An' y'know what, Speed? This is nothing like the Long Patrol I expected it to be. Y'know, I've heard a lot of stories, rumors y'could call it, that now prove to be untrue. I once heard that Merry used to be crazy and killed her family, that Nightshift is a completely black adder, that Bernice was a March hare, that Ace cut the ears off anybeast that disobeyed him, that Colonel Tadaval is a ghost and that's why Spotster's afraid o' him, that Tapbeat was a savage cannibal who is now being forced to eat vegetables and fruits, and that Windbright is a mouse with long ears, and that Oleander used to be blind, until Reene healed him with magical her laugh. Well, I have to say, she does laugh and giggle a lot, doesn't she. Oh, and they also told me that Jade was born in an apple tree and he was actually green, and that's why people call him Jade."  
  
Swiftspeed stared at Glory strangely once she finished. "Merry's crazy and killed her family? Bernice is a March hare? Windbright's a mouse? Tadaval's a ghost? Nightshift's a snake? Tapbeat was a cannibal? Oleander was blind and Reene has a magical laugh? Jade was born in an apple tree? What these hares think of these days! Crazy things, y'know. None of the nonsense is true. Bet the next thing y'know, they'll be tellin' you that me mother and father were land birds, an' that I can soar through the air, except I don't fly in front o' regular hares because I don't want them figurin' out me secret."  
  
Glory's face was of pure innocence. "They did."  
  
"Corporal sah, you might wanna come see this, but then again, you might not want to..." Tapbeat stood in front of Nightshift, his face a picture of puzzlement, disgust and worriment, all in one. He, Windbright and the archer Beynin had been scouting ahead, looking for signs of trouble. By the looks of Tapbeat's face, the Corporal knew that they had found something. He stopped the marching hares, and raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Really? Well, what was it? It couldn't have been that bad, could it?"  
  
Beynin marched up the officer in true military fashion, supported a pale Windbright, who looked like she was about to tumble down into a dead faint. He steadied her so she wouldn't topple over and hit the ground and hurt herself, then saluted smartly and rapped out his report quickly.  
  
"Corpoal sah, we found a small group of slain vermin. Two of 'em were tied to a high branch on an ash tree, hangin' by their tails. Very uncomfortably, I might add. The ones on the tree were already dead when we got there, and we got a clear glimpse of one o' 'em, but the other one was a bit hard to see. One was a rat, the other was a weasel. They must have been hanging there for at least a day or two, an' the rat had already fell off. Windbright here got a little dizzy from the sight of a rat with a broken body, so we came back here as quick as we could to let her rest, an' to report back to you, sah."  
  
Windbright nodded her head weakly as she quickly covered her mouth with a paw. She looked as if she was about to vomit very soon, so she turned around, not facing the officer.  
  
Corporal Nightshift nodded slowly, then pointed at Windbright with his right paw. "Well, put her down on the ground and let her rest then. We'll wait a bit for her to recover. Leave the vermin be; the insects will take care o' the rat, and sooner or later, the weasel will fall too and get eaten by the insects by the same way. We'll take a shortcut around them. We have a green one, Tweetleg, with us, an' I don't want her seein' a sight like that. Somebeast must have come this way and given them a good hard lesson. Must have been a bird or something. No other beast could've strung them onto a high branch. Go ahead an' take a break, you three."  
  
As Beynin and Tapbeat left to bring Windbright away from the Corporal so she could get some rest, Major Starworthy bounded over, a worried expression over his stern features.  
  
"Well Corporal, wot did they find? Windbright was paler than usual, though that might be possible, an' Beynin Longarch and Tapbeat looked pretty worried and such. Answer me question, sah. Tell me, wot happ'ned?"  
  
Nightshift pulled a wry face as he answered the higher officer. "Group o' vermin are up there in our path, sah, all dead. Beynin, the archer, says that two were tied onto a high branch on an ash tree, though one, a rat, fell off. We're going around that spot so Tweetleg, since she hasn't seen something of that sort, won't have to see it. Windbright almost fainted at the sight, so it must have been horrible, even though she is easily disgusted or fright'ned. Major sah? Wot's wrong?"  
  
Starworthy frowned and nodded slowly, just as the corporal had done. "It must be true."  
  
Nightshift raised an eyebrow once again. "True, sah? Wot's true?"  
  
Starworthy shrugged nonchalantly and leaned casually on his tall lance that he always carried around. "Rumor around the mountain is that Vermeng, the weasel corsair, just lost two captives a day or two ago. 'Twas a hare like ourselves, an' an eagle. They say the hare's rode on the eagle's back an' that's how she escaped, and she landed near Salamandastron. Spotsee…er, Spotster said that he saw something like an eagle land somewhere around here. They must've passed this way and met up with them. We'll go around them, as you said, and them we'll move back to our original path, so we won't have to take the chance of getting lost. Dismissed, Corporal. Thank you."  
  
As Nightshift went off to tell the hares of the break, the major sighed. He had not told the corporal two important things that concerned the hare and eagle; that he had heard that Vermeng had swore to track the two creatures down and kill them. He had also not told Corporal Nightshift that the hare and the eagle were traveling south, straight into Redwall Abbey. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Diathus stood at the bank of a great river and watched silently as it splashed wildly about, spraying her face with water as it continued down it's course, never once stopping. She knelt down, close enough that her paw skimmed the water surface. She sighed and turned to her eagle friend.  
  
"Well, what do we do now? Do we go across, or do we follow the river's course?"  
  
Skydrop shrugged nonchalantly. "Depends where the paths lead to, lassie. Shall Ah fly ahead and go look? It's much easier widout a hare on mah back, noo offense to ye, lassie."  
  
Diathus shrugged back. "No harm done. I wouldn't like to carry any other hare on my back either. Go ahead, Sky. I'll stay here and wait until you come back. I'll just call if I need you. You know what I'll say."  
  
Skydrop did a little hop skip before he took off, and while he did, he called out, "Ah willnae take too long, lassie. Krreeekaahh!"  
  
Diathus watched as the eagle flew out of sight, then turned back to the river, watching the waves spatter on down its never ending course.  
  
  
  
A few hours had passed, and Skydrop had still not returned. Diathus had tried amusing and entertaining herself multiples of times, but her mind kept drifting to her eagle friend and where he was. Sighing with impatience, she started skipping stones across the river. This idea didn't work because the current was too fast, so the rocks were carried away before they had a chance to 'skip'. Deciding the best thing to do was to stare, Diathus positioned herself on the edge of the bank and fixed her eyes on the river, not blinking once. She scooted back a bit once she saw the fin of something that looked like a pike. As bored as she was, she still did not want to battle a fish. Still extremely bored, the hare decided the follow the river herself. Skydrop was an eagle, so he could find her easily. Diathus grinned as she pulled a russet apple out of the haversack and started munching on it reflectively. She skipped along the river, her footpaws skimming the water's edge once in a while. The pike seemed to ignore her, and stayed back instead of following her. Diathus was enjoying herself immensely when she heard a small scream. Startled, she dropped the apple into the stream. It sunk to the bottom of the river like a rock, then the current began to push it down the river, getting it stuck between two firmly planted rocks. For a moment, all the hare could do was stare at it. Regaining her senses, She swung the haversack over her shoulder and ran alongside the river. The cry became louder as she ran further, and finally, Diathus saw it. It was a young harvest mousemaid who was desperately trying to defend herself from a pack of rats. A rush of hate ran through Diathus at the sight of vermin attacking a defenseless mousemaid. Forgetting everything else, the hare dropped the haversack, leapt into the battle, and started kicking out at the rats with her footpaws. Although she wasn't an experienced boxer, she also threw a few punches at them. The rats staggered back and stared at the hare for a while, as the mousemaid did also, all wondering where she came from. Seeing that there were only two creatures to beat, the rats charged again. Diathus crouched into a fighting position, ready to take down as many as she could.  
  
  
  
Skydrop was very puzzled when he returned to the spot where he had left Diathus. He looked up at the trees, down at the grass, into the river, and basically walked in circle's trying to find the haremaid. The great eagle sighed and began following the river while still trying to find any signs if Diathus. He looked into the river again and saw the fallen russet apple, wedged between two rocks in the river. Immediately taking it as a clue, he started running along the river as fast as he could, completely forgetting he could fly. That was when he heard it.  
  
"Eulaliiiaaa!"  
  
  
  
Diathus groaned as she took a spear in her side. She had been looking back to see if the mousemaid was okay, and while she was doing so, a rat took the opportunity to stab her. Of course, the rat wouldn't live to boast about it, but it was the second time she had been taken unaware. She scolded herself mentally and sighed as she let out another cry, hoping that Skydrop would hear her.  
  
"Eulaliiiaaa!"  
  
"Krreeeeekaaahhh!"  
  
Skydrop had arrived at the scene. He swooped down, and before any of the rats had time to react to what had happened, he had their leader in his clutches. The rats seemed to freeze, and Diathus let out a sigh of relief. The hare turned to the frightened mousemaid, who had obviously not seen an eagle, or any other type of giant bird, before. She cowered back as Diathus started towards her. The hare grinned friendly and extended her paw so the mouse could shake it.  
  
"I'm Diathus. Nice to meetcher. Wot's yore name?"  
  
"R-rosethorn." The mouse hesitated, then shook Diathus's outstretched paw slowly. "N-nice to meet you. W-who's t-that?" Rosethorn pointed a paw at Skydrop who was still staring boldly at the group of rats who were slowly advancing on the dangerous bird. Diathus's grin disappeared as she turned to the vermin.  
  
"That's Skydrop; he's really friendly an' quite harmless, even though he may seem huge. Stay here, Rosethorn. I still got some trouble to take care of."  
  
Diathus walked over to Skydrop nonchalantly, pushing past rat spears and swords.. "Nice to see you made it, Sky. What should we do with that rat in your talons?"  
  
Skydrop averted his gaze from the rats and glared at the hare. "Lassie, Ah believe Ah told ye to stay at the river bank? Ye had me extremely worried."  
  
Diathus grinned at Skydrop as she dealt the leader rat a stunning blow on the head. The rat let out a loud yelp and glared at the hare. "Not to be rude, Sky, but ye didn't say that. All ye said was that ye wouldn't take too long, an' ye did. So even if ye did say that, I have the right to come here an' break my promise, fer that's wot ye did. An' ye made me extremely worried also."  
  
Skydrop's frown immediately turned into a grin as he batted Diathus's ear playfully. "Ah, yer a cheeky one, lassie, but Ah mus' say, ye have a point there. Noo, what should we do with these  
  
vermin?"  
  
Diathus's grin grew broader. "Stab the leader to death and roast him over a fire. We'll let the rest feed the fishes. They'll be good at that. That is, the ones that are alive once we're done with them."  
  
The remaining rats, which were very few, looked around uneasily. They began backing up away from the bird and hare, just to knock into the mousemaid. Rosethorn tried scrunch her face into a mean scowl, and she let out a high pitched growl. The rats shrieked in fright and surprise and scrambled off, their spears and swords forgotten. The leader rat stared at his disappearing army and looked up at Diathus.  
  
"Please, spare me!"  
  
Skydrop let go of the rat and gave him a hard push. "We'll spare ye, but only because there's a wee mousiemaid a-lookin' an' Ah doant want to upset 'er. Go on noo, an' if Ah gan still see ye at the count of ten, I'll be goin' a'ter ye, an' let me tell ye, an eagle is much faster than a rat, ye ken?"  
  
The rat nodded in fright and scrambled off. He was halfway gone even before Skydrop started counting.  
  
"One.two.three.four."  
  
"He's gone, Sky. No need to waste yore breath. That was a nice growl, Rosethorn. Even I was a bit scared." Diathus gave Rosethorn a small wave and led the great eagle to her.  
  
"Rosethorn, this is Skydrop. I call him Sky, an' ye can too. Just don't call 'im eagle. He doesn't like that. Sky, this is Rosethorn, an' she's the wonderful growler who sent those rats off in fright."  
  
Skydrop made a deep, awkward bow and grinned lopsidedly. "'Ello, lassie! Ahh, noo we 'ave two lassies. Do ye mind if I call ye Rosey?"  
  
Rosethorn gave a small curtsy. "Rosey would be fine, thank you. Mind if I call ye Skydrop?"  
  
Skydrop cocked his head and winked. "No at all, Rosey. Tell meh noo, 'ow did a pretty mousiemaid like ye get mixed oop wid those nasty varmints?"  
  
Rosethorn gave a small shrug, and suddenly found great interest in the ground below her. "Well, er, you see, Skydrop, I er, live alone, so I came out here to gather, er, blueberries," Rosethorn pointed a paw at a blueberry bush that Skydrop had almost squashed when he landed. "but the rats started attacking me for some reason." The small mouse gave another shrug and looked up.  
  
Diathus chuckled cheerfully and gave Rosethorn a considered light pat on the back, which knocked the wind out of the small harvest mouse.  
  
"Ye live alone, ye say? Well then, wot do ye say to comin' wid us.on our journey?"  
  
Rosethorn stared at Diathus curiously. "Journey? Where are you going?"  
  
Diathus spread her paws out wide and shrugged. "I dunno, but we're going somewhere, right Sky?"  
  
Skydrop smiled and spread his wings out in the same manner. "Aye, lassie, I couldnae 'ave said it better mahself."  
  
Diathus giggled at the sight of Skydrop, but turned her attention back to the mousemaid. "So, Rosey, wot do ye say?"  
  
Rosethorn smiled and spread her paws out wide. "Well, I say that I'm going with you, and you can't stop me!" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Young Brother Arenlor rushed around the Abbey orchard busily. The young mouse seemed to be everywhere at once, trying his best to keep everything calm and under control by himself. In the distance, Arenlor heard the sound of running footpaws and rustling leaves. The squirrels must be back, the Brother thought to himself. He rushed to the main gate to greet the tree jumpers. When he got there, he was met by Sandfir, Periwinkle, Pimpernel, and Primrose. By the look of the young squirrels' faces, he knew the search party had no success. Still, he asked.  
  
"Manei?"  
  
Primrose sighed and slumped down onto the grass dejectedly. "The naughty little otterbabe. When we do find her, I'm teaching her a lesson she'll never forget!"  
  
Sandfir joined her on the lawn and shook his head. "Sorry, Brother. We scanned almost half of Mossflower, but we still can't find her. We'll take off again once we get something to eat."  
  
Pimpernel nodded slowly and fidgeted with a blade of grass absently. "Aye, Sandy. It's like she just disappeared or something. Mayhap the other searchers have had some luck. What about Skipper's crew?"  
  
Unknowingly to her sisters, Sandfir, and Arenlor, Periwinkle had disappeared once she had gotten back to the Abbey to check on the other search parties. She arrived just as Pimpernel had asked her last question. Shaking her head, she answered.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Nelly. Skipper and his otters searched the River Moss and around that area, but they didn't see her. I also checked with Rambati and his crew of mice. They looked around the Abbey, just in case she was still in there. They also did not have any luck. Foremole Erbur led his brother Garbur, his sister Birur, and Durgurgle around Mossflower also, but they haven't see the 'rarscal' anywhere."  
  
Primrose sighed and got up immediately. "Well then, Sandy, Nelly, and Peri, I guess we'll just have to search again after a meal, right?"  
  
Sandfir grinned and bolted off, calling out over his shoulder, "Last one to the kitchen is a slippery seal!"  
  
  
  
Manei smiled happily to herself as she skipped alongside the ash, rowan, beech, and oak trees in Mossflower Woods. In her little basket that she carried were two slices of Horvory's damson and plum cake, a flask of strawberry cordial, and a large bag of candied chestnuts that she had stored away some time ago. Munching on a chestnut, the little otterbabe murmured to herself, "Me gonna disco'er big candy chesknutter twee, den take et 'ome an' Friar Horviry be proud o' me. Yah, dat's wot I gonna do."  
  
Picking up her pace, Manei started twirling around like she had seen Periwinkle done, and began composing a little ditty of her own.  
  
  
  
"Heehee, me name is Manei,  
  
An' I gonna fin' a candy chesknut twee.  
  
Den I take et back to de Abbey,  
  
An' Friar Horviry will be proud o' me.  
  
E'll give me extwa cake,  
  
Durgurgle will give me extwa ale.  
  
Mommy will let me stay oop late,  
  
An' daddy will let me 'op on 'is tail.  
  
So I'll fin' a candy chesknut twee,  
  
An' I'll get lots o' extwa food.  
  
So when me friends see all me tweets,  
  
I can say, 'Dey like me more den 'ou!'"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it, matey. Yore mama's not goin' to be too happy when you get back wid yore 'candy chesknut tree,' wotever it is."  
  
Startled, Manei whirled around. Behind her was a tough looking squirrel. In his paws, he loosely held a longbow and a pawful of arrows. He smiled casually and nodded at the basket in the otterbabe's paw.  
  
"Hello, Manei. How are ye doin'? Would ye mind sharin' a bit o' those vittles in that basket wid a poor, starvin' squirrel?"  
  
Manei glared fiercely at the squirrel. "How do ye know me name, mister squiggle, an' why should I share it wid ye?"  
  
The squirrel continued to smile as he made a great leap and landed a hairs length away from Manei. The otter blinked in surprise and scampered back. The squirrel just chuckled heartily.  
  
"Enough of the 'mister squirrel,' matey. It makes me feel like a fat old squirrel, and that's not good. Call me Treetop, or Toppy, like those three sisters, er, Periwinkle, Pimpernel, and Primrose, call me. How do I know yore name? Simple, pal. Ye said so in yore song. I also met ye when ye were just a tiny babe, one season old. Aye, ye were so small, ye could fit in me paw. Well now, I'm a complete fibber. Anyway, ye should share wid me, matey, cause I know where a candy chestnut tree is. Ye want to know?"  
  
Manei nodded eagerly and stretched out her paw with the basket. Suddenly, she took it back. "Ye have to promise ye will show me, an' that ye won't eat everything in it!"  
  
Treetop nodded solemnly and put his right paw over his heart. "Aye, matey, squirrel's honor. Now can I 'ave the basket? I'm full famished!"  
  
Manei giggled at the sight of Treetop on his knees, paws folded together, pleading. She handed him the basket, and in a few seconds, the hungry squirrel had wolfed down a slice of cake. He drained the flask of cordial in one gulp, and then handed the basket back to the astonished otterbabe, winking.  
  
"There, ye can keep the other slice o' cake and the chestnuts. Now for my part of the bargain. Here, follow me." Grabbing Manei's paw, Treetop raced off, dragging a giggling otter behind him.  
  
  
  
Sandfir grinned mischievously as he reached for another scone. However, his paw was stopped by another. He looked up sheepishly at Pimpernel as she pushed his paw back roughly.  
  
"You've had enough for today, Sandy. You're starting to become just like Manei, you know, always stealing food."  
  
Sandfir smiled guiltily. "I guess the little otter is getting to me. Come on, let's stop pigging out like the gluttons we are and go search for the little rascal."  
  
Primrose snorted and got up from her seat by the cupboard. "Speak for yourself. You're the most gluttonous of all of us combined."  
  
Deciding to join in, Periwinkle gave her sister a slight shove. "Oh really? I believe I saw you scoff even more than Sandy."  
  
Pimpernel giggled. "Yes, but none of us could beat your number, Peri."  
  
The four squirrels' laughter rang through the air as they raced across the Abbey lawn, leaving Friar Horvory to clean up the mess yet again.  
  
  
  
"We're here!" Treetop finally announced. He and Manei were standing in front of a huge ash tree. Manei looked around, puzzled.  
  
"Mister Toppy, where be the tree? This is an ash twee."  
  
Treetop simply gave a wink. "Come wid me, matey. The tree is below the ask tree." Leaving Manei, Treetop circled the ash tree, as if looking for something. At last, he stopped. His footpaw began dusting off the dirt around the area. Manei could make out some sort of trap door on the floor. Curiously, she moved forward. Treetop looked up and beckoned the otter closer. As Manei inched forward, Treetop swung the 'door' open, revealing a hole in the ground that contained a tiny tree-like bush. The bush was surrounded with candied chestnuts, though a few were stuck to the bush. The squirrel stared at the bush with mock disappointment.  
  
"Sorry, matey, but it seems that most of the chestnuts have fallen off. Still, it you want, you can take some back to Redwall wid ye."  
  
Manei gave a small squeal of glee and began taking a few chestnuts from the small hole. After she was finished, she backed away from the bush and turned to Treetop.  
  
"Mister Toppy, will ye come wid me back to Red'all?"  
  
The squirrel shrugged and shut the trap door. He leaned against the bark of the tree nonchalantly. "I guess I'll have to, matey. Ye'll need to have someone to say that there is a candy chestnut tree and not something ye made up, right?"  
  
Manei nodded enthusiastically. "Right. So let's go back to Red'all!"  
  
"Just one thing." Turning around, Treetop rapped on the tree bark, calling out, "Birch! Birchleaf!"  
  
A small face peaked out from the tree. He immediately came down at the sight of Treetop.  
  
"Hello, Treetop. Who's that?" Birchleaf pointed a paw at Manei questionably.  
  
"I be Manei! Who be you?" Manei jumped up and grabbed the outstretched paw, shaking it furiously.  
  
Birchleaf gave a small laugh. "I be Birchleaf. Hello, Manei. So Treetop, where are we going?"  
  
Manei and Treetop answered at the same time.  
  
"To Redwall!"  
  
  
  
Sandfir sighed as he raked away a large branch from an oak tree with his long staff. He turned around unexpectedly, causing Pimpernel to bump right into him, which made Periwinkle and Primrose also collide into each other. Sandfir gave them an apologetic smile before starting.  
  
"Friends, we've been looking for Manei for hours, though it feels like days, and we still can't find her. I think we've scoured all of Mossflower. Where should we look next?"  
  
Primrose shrugged. "I guess we could search Mossflower again."  
  
"We could go back to the Abbey. They might have already found her."  
  
"Or maybe we could-"  
  
"Sandfir!"  
  
Periwinkle's idea was interrupted by a shout from behind. Everyone turned around to see Treetop and Birchleaf, waving cheerfully, with Manei by his side, her basket overflowing with candied chestnuts. Treetop rushed forward, with Manei and Birchleaf in his wake. He immediately tackled Sandfir, and the two began wrestling.  
  
"Good to see ye again, ye old bushtail!"  
  
"Bushtail yerself, tree walloper!"  
  
"Haha, how are ye, ye great tree jumper?"  
  
"I'm great, ye good old frogface! Wot about ye?"  
  
Sandfir chuckled as he got off of Treetop. "I'm extremely tired after all this searching for Manei. Good thing ye found her, or else Primrose here would've made us search Mossflower again!"  
  
Treetop looked around as if noticing the squirrelmaids for the first time. The squirrel took a deep bow and winked.  
  
"Well now, another squirrel couldn't be luckier than me, cause I'm in the presence of three beautiful flowers."  
  
Sandfir rolled his eyes with mock exasperation. "Aye, misses, an' yore in the presence of an extremely fat, ugly charmer. Who's your friend, Toppy?"  
  
Treetop grinned as he wrapped his arm around Birchleaf's shoulder. "This here, mates, is me good frind Birchleaf. I found 'im around me candy chestnut tree," here, Treetop stopped and winked, 'so I decided to take him wid me an' make him me adopted brother. Well now then, come on Manei, let's get you back to the Abbey."  
  
Now joined with two more squirrels and an otter, the squirrel search party went on their way back to Redwall Abbey, their merry laughter mingled with the birds' shrill songs. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
"Major!"  
  
Major Starworthy turned to see Swiftspeed the Galloper running towards him and the Patrol at top speed, which was extremely fast. Behind him was Tweetleg Sprinter, trying her best to keep up with the fastest hare. Starworthy felt a bit of admiration for the younger hare.  
  
"Halt!" The Major called out, stopping the patrol, allowing the tired hares to catch up. When Swiftspeed caught up and Tweetleg caught up with Swiftspeed, Starworthy could tell that he had been running for a long time, for the Galloper and Sprinter was panting heavily. After Swiftspeed emptied half of a flagon of dandelion burdock, which he had accepted gratefully from Fernmint and Tweetleg threw the contents of a cup of water over her to refresh herself, they made their report.  
  
"Sah, Vermeng the corsair has landed near the shores of Salamandastron," Swiftspeed began. He drank the rest of his drink when Tweetleg continued for him.  
  
He's not after Salamandastron this time, so we needn't worry about that, but my intuition tells me that he's coming our way. It may be just a coincidence." Tweetleg trailed off, a bit unsure of what to say next.  
  
The Major nodded and motioned to the patrol to take yet another break.  
  
"Tell me Swift, did you here them say anything about what they were coming this far inland for?"  
  
Swiftspeed shrugged as he sat down, his legs and footpaws aching from the sprint. "I didn't really here anything in particular, sah, except that they mentioned the name 'Diathus' and the word 'eagle' a lot. Does that help?"  
  
The officer nodded and twirled his whiskers absently as he stared off into space. "Yes, er, yes, that helps a lot, Speed, m'lad. Eh, you two go ahead an' sit down. Ye must be exhausted from all your runnin, sah. Oh, er, can ye two get me, er, Acanthus and Tapbeat?"  
  
Swiftspeed stared at Starworthy oddly as Tweetleg cocked her head questionably, but then they let it go and dashed off. Swiftspeed reappeared next to Fernmint, who smiled and gave him another flagon of dandelion burdock. He smiled back gratefully, then ran off to Glory, where she and Tapbeat were chatting away.  
  
"Tapbeat, the Major wants ye and Acanthus. Tweetleg is getting Acanthus, so ye might want to go now. I don't know what it's goin' to be about, sorry about that, but I do know that somethin' is worryin' the Major."  
  
Tapbeat looked over Swiftspeed's shoulder at the Major. Acanthus was already there, and he had saluted smartly. Tapbeat nodded slowly and got up. He winked at Glory before he took off.  
  
"Well, marm, wish me luck, an' that the Major won't bite me head off."  
  
Swiftspeed watched Tapbeat walk over the Major, then turned back to Glory, his normally cheery face grim. "Cap'n, I have a feelin' that the we might not just be goin' to the Abbey to visit and feast."  
  
Tapbeat grinned cheerily as he jumped to the Major's side. Unusually, the officer didn't smile back, he just nodded.  
  
"Well now, Tapbeat, m'lad. We were wonderin' when you would get 'ere. Anyhow, lissen up, you two. Swiftspeed and Tweetleg just came back. They informed me that Vermeng the corsair has just landed near the coasts of Salamandastron." He paused for a moment as he looked at the two younger hares. Acanthus's face showed mighty concern, and Tapbeat was staring at Salamandastron's peak, which was still visible. Turning back to the Major, the drummer queried, "Are ye goin' to go back to Salamandastron to defend?"  
  
Major Starworthy shook his head slowly. "No, m'laddie, we're goin' to continue to Redwall Abbey. Tweetleg says that he's not after our mountain, so that's okay. But she thinks that they might be headin' in our direction. I'm not saying that they're after Redwall, fer I don't even think that vermin has even heard of it, but if he's comin' in our direction, he's surely goin' to bump into Redwall. So, this is why I have you two in front of me. Acanthus."  
  
The weapon extraordinaire came to attention quickly and saluted. "Yes, sah?"  
  
"I want you to skim through our supplies, an' see if there are enough weapons to go 'round. We didn't bring much though, cause we thought this was just goin' to be a visit. If you find that there aren't enough, don't include some hares that don't need weapons, such as Jansorio, cause he can box, and Beynin Longarch, cause he has his own bow. Clear?"  
  
Acanthus threw a swift salute and rushed off. Major nodded approvingly, and then turned to Tapbeat.  
  
"Sah, I want you to, first, round up the hares and tell them the news, since you're a reasonable one and they'll listen to you without going ballistic, and second, I want to practice wid your drum. I have a feelin', m'lad, that there just might be." Starworthy trailed off, a far off look in his eyes. Tapbeat nodded, saluted, and ran off like Acanthus did.  
  
  
  
"Hares of the Long Patrol, gather 'round!"  
  
All the hares turned to the drummer, Tapbeat. He waved and jumped into the center of the gathering hares.  
  
"Friends, comrades, I bring news from Major Starworthy. I believe we all know of the weasel corsair, Vermeng. He has never come close to shore, 'cept the time when he tried to conquer Salamandastron. That plan, however, failed. Now he has yet again landed near the shores of Salamandastron." Tapbeat waited for the gasps of shock to pass before he continued. "Fortunately, Vermeng is not after Salamandastron. He has learned since our badger lord Rawnblade the Bold, descendant of Russano the Wise, cut his number of seabeasts in half. Unfortunately, we, meanin' Swiftspeed the Galloper, Tweetleg Sprinter, Major Starworthy, Acanthus, weapon extraordinaire, and I, Tapbeat the Drummer, think that they are headed the same way we are goin', meanin' that he might run into Redwall Abbey." There was another wave of gasps, also followed by a few sighs.  
  
"If they find Redwall, they'll try to conquer it!"  
  
Tapbeat looked around and his eyes rested on Reene, who had made the last comment. She was staring at Tapbeat, her cheerful face now horrified. Tapbeat nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "I understand your distress and worry, friend, but let me remind you, Vermeng's number has been cut in half, and we will be arrivin' at Redwall before him. That way, we will be able to raises Redwall defenses and think of a plan before he attacks. If and when Vermeng attacks, we, the hares of the Long Patrol, mountain hares of Salamandastron, will make Lord Brawnpeak the Bold proud of us an' give 'em blood'n'vinigar!"  
  
The last comment brought cheers from the Long Patrol, followed by multiples of encouraging shouts.  
  
"Aye, they'll get a fight to remember, wot!  
  
"Then they'll learn the real meanin' o' the long used term 'perilous hare!'"  
  
"There may be twenty three of us chaps, and thousands of 'em, but quality counts more than quantity, an' we got lots o' quality in us hares!"  
  
"Lets give 'em blood'n'vinigar! Eulaaaliiiiiaaaaaa!"  
  
Startled, all hares turned to the normally silent captain. But Swiftspeed and Tapbeat followed Glory's lead, and soon, every hare had taken up the hare's cry.  
  
"Eulaaaliiiiiaaaaaa!"  
  
The time honored war cry of the hares and badgers rang throughout the cool, clean spring air, causin' the birds nearby to start chirping uncontrollably, angry that their rest had been disturbed.  
  
The Long Patrol was ready. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
The two otter brothers Brisk and Valor stared out into Mossflower Woods anxiously from the Abbey roof. Shading their eyes from the bright sun, they scanned the horizon, looking carefully for any signs of Sandfir, Periwinkle, Pimpernel, and Primrose, and possibly Manei. Finally, Valor crossed his arms impatiently like an old otterwife and stomped his feet bad- temperedly.  
  
"Humph, liddle otter Dibbun. It's like she just disappeared into thin air, mate. We've been searchin' all day fer the rascal. Say, Brisk me mate, do ye got any more o' that October Ale that ye took wid ye when we first came up here? I'm thirsty!"  
  
Brisk turned to his hungry brother and smiled sheepishly. "Er, sorry matey, but I already drank all o' it. I was thirsty meself, ye know?"  
  
Valor threw his paws up into the air in frustration as he stomped around the Abbey walltop, complaining to nobeast in particular. "Agh! Y'know what, or should I say, who's the cause of Skipper puttin' us up here to watch and thousand of search parties going out searchin' an' all this thirstiness an' 'ungriness? Manei, that's who! Why can't she jus'.jus' reappear at this moment wid the squirrel searchin' party, wid Treetop runnin' after them, so we won't 'ave to go out and search fer him too?"  
  
Brisk had been staring at an alder tree, extremely bored at listening to his brother rant and complain, when a movement caught his eye. He looked closer, and the otter's scraggy face lit up. Beckoning his brother over, he asked him a question.  
  
"Matey, do ye really wish what ye had just said was true an' really happened?"  
  
Valor threw his hands up in the air again in despair. "Aye, mate, I do!"  
  
Brisk grinned as he pulled his brother to where he was standing and pointed with his paw. "Aye, well then, me bucko, today's yer lucky day, cause there they are right now!" With that, the delighted otter ran down off the roof, leaving his bewildered and extremely surprised brother on the top.  
  
  
  
"Well now, there's the Abbey itself," Treetop pointed a paw up at the Abbey weathervane and looked down to wink at Manei. "Do ye know wot yore goin' to tell 'em?"  
  
The little otter nodded in excitement and her voice came out like a squeal. "Yes, mister Toppy, I tell 'em t'at I was goin' to look fer ye cause I didn't like seein' mister Sandy all depress over not bein' able to talk to his old friend."  
  
Treetop nodded in satisfaction at the alibi. "An' ye know wot ye'll say if they ask ye any questions?"  
  
"Yes, mister Toppy, I'll answer just like we practiced."  
  
Treetop ruffled Manei's head affectionately and grinned at the other squirrels. "Mates, she's ready!"  
  
Sandfir threw the last candied chestnut into his mouth and waved back, even though his friend was just a few steps away. "Aye, all chestnuts gone. They won't know nothin' about no candy chestnut tree."  
  
Pimpernel giggled at the three. "You great fibbers. How is this goin' to help anybeast?"  
  
Treetop jumped forward and bowed deeply in front of Pimpernel. "Simple, me lady. Me good friend Manei won't get in deep trouble because they won't know why she really set out."  
  
Pimpernel giggled some more and curtsied. "But my lord, what if they don't believe young Manei?"  
  
Primrose rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Okay, you two, stop playing 'Lady and Lord.' We're here."  
  
As the squirrels and the otter strolled in, Birchleaf looked around in surprise. "So, this is Redwall Abbey. Treetop has said many things about this place, but this is nothing like I expected it to be. Hmm.that's probably because all Treetop's ever talked about was food."  
  
The squirrelmaid Periwinkle nudged Birchleaf as they walked past the gatehouse. "Were the things he said about the Abbey good or bad?"  
  
Birchleaf grinned as he quickened his pace. "Good o' course, but this place is even better than he said. Aye, 'tis like a dream. Would ye like to show me around, since we're not part of this lie they're tellin'."  
  
Periwinkle grinned as she turned around, making Birchleaf change his direction also. "First stop, the gatehouse."  
  
  
  
"Manei!" River, wife of Skipper of Otters and mother of Manei, ran out to great her daughter and the squirrel search party. The otterwife bent down and embraced her daughter, which giving her a stern scolding as she hugged.  
  
"Where have ye been? Yore father an' I, not to mention the entire Abbey, have been worried sick about ye! Good thing these helpful squirrels found ye, or ye might have been stuck in that forest forever. Ye know what, I think that from now on, I goin' to call ye 'Manei the Mischief.' Aye, that'll suite ye fine." Letting go of 'Manei the Mischief,' River stood up and started shaking the squirrels' paws gratefully.  
  
"Thank ye, thank ye all fer findin' me daughter." River paused as she reached Treetop. She stared at him for a while until she finally recognized him. Pumping his paw up and down, the now cheerful River greeted him also.  
  
"Why Treetop, 'tis been a long time since I've seen ye. Do ye still like blackberry pie?"  
  
Treetop chuckled and gave the otter a huge grin. "Do I ever, miz River! Say, ye don't 'appen to have some, do ye?"  
  
River was already leading him and the others to the kitchen. She turned and gave him a swift wink. "Some ain't the word, matey. It's more like 'loads!'"  
  
  
  
Abbess Sencatina peered at Manei over the rim of her spectacles as she took a sip of her mint tea.  
  
"So, you're saying that you went out to find Treetop because you wanted Sandfir to be happy so he would give you piggy-back rides?"  
  
The young otter nodded nervously as she continued. "So then I was singin' a song to keep me goin' when den I see mister Toppy, an' he asks me why I was in Mossflower. I told him an' he told me that I should go back to da Abbey. So he decided to come wid me, an' when we were on da way back, we bump into dose squiggles." Manei waved a paw at Sandfir, Pimpernel, and Primrose, making it so that the Abbess understood 'squiggles' meant squirrels. The old squirrel Abbess nodded understandingly, a twinkle in her dim eyes. She smiled kindly.  
  
"So you came back with the squirrels and now you are here in front of me. Rambati, faithful warrior, what do you think is to be done?"  
  
The Abbey warrior grinned and patted Manei on the head, receiving a glare from the otter. "Mother Abbess, I think that nothing much should be done at all. She has done both good and bad, making it so that she gets no reward and no punishment."  
  
The Abbess nodded sagely as she thought about the warrior's advice. "You have a point there, Rambati. This is what I think. I would punish you, Manei, because you ran away, but you have also brought Treetop back to us, so therefore, I cannot punish you. I also cannot reward you for doing so, because you ran away. So therefore, I want everybeast here to forget that this ever happened, and go along with your daily chores. Sandfir, Treetop, I want you to aid Periwinkle in showing your friend Birchleaf around. Everyone else, you are dismissed."  
  
Treetop stared at the Abbess in amazement. "Er, Abbess Senca, I ken call ye that right? Anyhow, 'ow did ye know about me friend Birchleaf?"  
  
The Abbess patted the startled squirrel's back, smiling innocently. "Oh, I get to know these things, Toppy. I have my ways." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
  
A warm gust of wind blew past the three travelers as the morning sun beat down on their backs. Rosethorn's footpaw strayed near the water's edge as she looked up at the sky, shading her eyes from the burning sun.  
  
"There might be a sudden storm, you know."  
  
Tossing an apple to both the eagle and the mouse, Diathus the haremaid shrugged and continued munching on hers, stating nonchalantly, "Aye, so we might as well enjoy the good weather we now, right? Sky, ye suggested we follow the river instead of crossin' it. Is there any reason for the decision?"  
  
Skydrop nodded his burly head as he bolted the apple down quickly. "Aye, lassie, there's a gurt big redstone house oop ahead o' us, an' it looks like a nice place wid good beasties, so Ah thought we could stay there an' rest a bit. I hope they haven't seen me yet, lassie. I might have fright'ned them because o' mah size."  
  
Diathus nodded thoughtfully, chewing on her apple reflectively. Swallowing, she grinned and took a mighty leap. She landed in front of Skydrop and Rosethorn and turned around, winking.  
  
"Good idea, Sky. Well, Rosethorn, ye could be right, so let's get as far as we can today before it rains." The hare dashed forward without any warning, leaving the two behind. Skydrop stared after his comrade in surprise, then gave a great flap of his wings and soared off into the air. Rosethorn, seeing she was last, ran after the two, shouting out in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Wait up, you two! Don't leave a poor mousemaid behind! Hang on!"  
  
  
  
It was around noon when the first clap of thunder was heard. Skydrop's head shot up and he stared at the sky, urging the mousemaid and the hare to keep going.  
  
"Come on, lassies. Let's find some shelter afore the first raindrop hits thee ground."  
  
Quickening their paces, Rosethorn, Diathus, and Skydrop rushed forward, peering around in search for a cave. Pushing past a few ferns and branches, the haremaid felt something cold on her back. Rain. Urgently, she looked closer and went deeper when she felt a slight opening. She felt around until she realized it was a small cave.  
  
"Rosethorn! Sky!"  
  
Her two traveling companions rushed over, trying to shield themselves from the rain.  
  
"Och, lassie, 'ave ye found somethin'?"  
  
Diathus pushed Rosethorn into the cave with no second thought. She rushed inside as she pulled Skydrop with her. Rosethorn nodded at her thankfully, though she couldn't be seen since it was so dark.  
  
"A cave. How nice. A bit damp, but 'tis all we have."  
  
But Diathus felt something was wrong. Her nose twitched irritably as she smelt some sort of aroma. Something like smoke. Walking past Skydrop and Rosethorn, the hare felt her way near the back of the cave. Feeling her way around, she searched the corners, making sure there was nothing there, until her paw touched something. She didn't have time to identify what it was, because the next second, her paw was pushed away roughly, followed by a low growl. Panic rushed through her mind as she yelled called back to her friends.  
  
"The cave's occupied! Get out of here!"  
  
Then everything went blank.  
  
  
  
Rosethorn and Skydrop were already facing difficulties of their own. They were being attacked, by whom they did not know. When they heard Diathus's cry, the fought their way to the cave entrance, but the creature wouldn't let them go. The beast was clinging to the mousemaid viciously, preventing her from leaving, and Skydrop couldn't go without her. So the eagle flung himself onto the creature and started pecking at him or her with his sharp, pointed beak, causing shrieks of pain from the creatures. He was stopped when a rough voice called out, "Let go of her or your friend here dies."  
  
The word 'Diathus' ran through Skydrop's brain and he immediately let go of his victim.  
  
There was silence as he heard the creature scramble to her friend, and the silence continued. Suddenly, the cave was lit by a warm, glowing fire. He saw two figures clearly. One was a squirrel, and the other was another hare. The eagle's face lit up with a smile as he saw the other hare, but it immediately disappeared when he saw Diathus, out cold.  
  
At the signs of the bruises the squirrel had, Skydrop guessed that she was the one who attacked him.  
  
The hare by the fire finally turned his attention to Skydrop and Rosethorn. He had a small smile on his face as he spoke. "Hello there. My name is Tamarillo, an' that o'er there is Miameep, but I call her Mia. Wot do ye want? Are ye friend or foe?"  
  
Rosethorn stepped up and extended her paw, which the hare shook willingly. "My name is Rosethorn, the eagle is Skydrop. Our friend that you knocked out over there is Diathus. We only came here because we needed shelter from the rain, and I think it's a bit obvious that we're friends."  
  
The squirrel sprang up, her eyes blazing madly. "Obvious? How do we know that you're not a rat in disguise? An' how do we know that the eagle isn't workin' for vermin?" The squirrel turned to Diathus's unconscious form on the ground. "An'.an' how do we know that she isn't.isn't a stoat with long ears?"  
  
She was silenced by a stern glare from the hare. "I'll tell ye why, Mia. It's because the mouse wouldn't extend her paw if she was a rat, the eagle wouldn't have stopped attackin' ye if he was evil, an'." The hare walked over to Diathus and started nudging her, trying to get her to wake up while he finished. "she wouldn't have two goodbeast comrades if she were a stoat. Now, anything else, Mia?"  
  
The squirrel glared at Rosethorn and Skydrop before stomping off to her seat by the fire.  
  
Diathus groaned as she peeked open her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she was all dizzy. The hare looked up and she came face to face with the hare, who smiled.  
  
"Well now, looks like ye've finally awoken, er, Diathus, I do believe? No matter. My name is Tamarillo an' the squirrel o'er there is my friend Mia. Please pardon her if she's rude to ye. She's had a hard past, an' she won't e'er ferget it. An' sorry about that bump on the head. I thought ye were, beg pardon, miss, some sort of stoat or weasel."  
  
Mia chuckled from her spot by the fire and spoke to her friend without looking up. "Ye see, Tamar? I told ye that she looked somethin' like a stoat."  
  
Diathus got up and brushed herself off indignantly. "Humph. A stoat or a weasel indeed. You know that I look like no such creature. I'm a hare, an' I look like one too. If ye don't realize that, perhaps ye need to get yore eyes checked."  
  
Tamarillo grinned as he patted the hare on the back reassuringly. "Ah, don't worry, mate. Ye know we was only jokin'. Imagine mistakin' ye pretty self as a stoat or a weasel or somethin' o' that sort."  
  
Diathus broke out into a smile and sat down by the fire next to Mia. "O'course I knew ye were jokin'. I know I don't look like a stoat or weasel. Especially not one like Sinzord or.Vermeng.'  
  
Mia jumped up suddenly as Diathus said the last name, the fire and rage that shone in the squirrel's eyes before returning. "Vermeng!"  
  
Skydrop waddled over the Marele and looked at her questionably. "Ye knoo o' Vermeng?"  
  
Mia didn't answer; she just stood there shaking with fury. Rosethorn turned to Tamarillo, worry for Marele showing in her soft eyes. "What's wrong with your friend? Does she know of Vermeng?"  
  
The hare sighed and beckoned her over to the fire, where Diathus and Skydrop had already taken a seat. Gently, he pushed the squirrel down, making her sit back down onto a log by the fire. He, too, also took a seat and began explaining.  
  
"Mia was a slave aboard Vermeng's ship, er, Carassan, I do believe. I also believe ye were a slave too? Anyway, she was just a little babe when the corsair captured her village of squirrels and chained 'em below deck, forcin' 'em to row the oars. She stayed on that ship for many seasons, rowin' an' such. Then one day, she got sick. Terribly sick. Vermeng and the slave captain, er, Ragfang, saw this an' decided to have a little fun wid her, seein' that she could no longer pull an' pull an oar. So they tied large rocks onto her footpaws and pushed her into the sea, watchin' her struggle against the rollin' waves. When they thought that she had drowned, they carried on wid wot they were doin' before. But me friend here hadn't drowned. No, she's much stronger than that, y'see. So she swam to shore, an' lucky fer her, I was passin' by. I took pity on her an' brought her too my cave, which is the one ye all are sittin' in at the moment, an' I nursed her back t'health. She still hates Ragfang an' she hates Vermeng even more."  
  
Diathus nodded slowly, her paws fidgeting around. Finally, she spoke. "Well, er, I dunno wot to say. I was a slave too, y'see, but I wasn't thrown off board, I escaped from me chains and Skydrop here helped me escape. We met Rosethorn later on bein' attacked by rats. That basically covers our story. Say, Tamarillo, where d'ye come from?"  
  
The hare shrugged as he fed the fire some twigs, not looking up as he replied. "Er, I dunno, really. I think I came from the fire mountain, Salamandastron, though I don't know how I came to be here. Don't really recall these things, y'know." Tamarillo looked pass Skydrop, who was sitting across from him, and stole a glance outside. "Looks like the sun has come up, mates."  
  
Diathus turned around and nodded. She stood up, stretched, and grabbed her haversack, headed to the door. "Well then, we're off. Come on, Rosethorn. Skydrop, let's get goin'." Before the haremaid left the cave, she turned around and smiled cheerfully. "Um, I say, do ye two have anythin' to do or anywhere to be, cause we're goin' to that big redstone house up ahead, but ye two look like ye know this forest better than us, so would ye mind if, um, ye came wid us jus' in case we get lost?"  
  
Tamarillo returned the smile and bounded up to her. "If ye mean 'would ye like to come wid us,' sure we would, right Mia?"  
  
The squirrel, who had recovered from her anger, bounced up and landed right beside Tamarillo. "We haven't done a lot o' things these days. Jus' been eatin' an' drinkin' an' sleepin'; 'twill be nice for us to go out an' do somethin' else fer a change. So we're comin' wid ye three!"  
  
Rosethorn grabbed the haversack from Diathus's paws and swung it over her shoulder, grinning at Mia. "Right then, let's get a move on. We want to get there as soon as we can, right?"  
  
Mia stuck a paw into the haversack and pulled out a strawberry. The squirrel took a big bite out of it and grinned. "Righto, mate. But it don't matter to me when we get there, as long as there's food a plenty."  
  
With that, the five travelers set off, singing ditties, exchanging jokes, enjoying life to the fullest, not knowing what lied ahead of them in the futures. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
  
Lord Brawnpeak the Bold stared silently out his chamber window, his deep, amber eyes fixed on Vermeng the weasel corsair's ship, which was deserted at the shores of Salamandastron. Vermeng and his seabeasts had set off just a day ago. There was a knock on the door, breaking the afternoon silence. Heaving a sigh, Brawnpeak swung open the door. There stood nervous Lance, the Seventh Spring Runner. The hare stood stiff and still, saluting smartly as he stared straight in front of him at no beast in particular. The Badger Lord hid a smile as he beckoned the Runner in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Lance. How did everything go? What was going on with Vermeng? Please, tell me everything."  
  
Lance blinked in surprise as Brawnpeak handed him a beaker of strawberry cordial, not expecting him to do such a thing. After he had drunk his share willingly, the runner made his report hastily.  
  
"Er, I followed the bally vermin as far as I could, sah, I mean, m'lud. I don't think the chaps are goin' to attack Salamandawotsit, so yore jolly self won't need to worry about that matter, lud. They're goin' north, in the direction o' Redwall Abbey. Major Starworthy's patrol is well ahead o'em, so if the vermin attack Redwall, the Long Patrol can help fight and defend, wot!"  
  
The Badger Lord of Salamandastron nodded thoughtfully. "Lance, please get me Colonel Arrow, please. Thank you."  
  
The Seventh Spring Runner didn't move an inch. He looked up at Brawnpeak expectantly, waiting for him, as if waiting for him to say something. Brawnpeak stared back at the hare in wonder, when he finally realized what he was waiting for.  
  
"Lance, Seventh Spring Runner, dismissed!" Brawnpeak barked out sharply.  
  
Lance bolted out the door in a flash, but before he exited the Badger Lord's chamber, Brawnpeak's deep baritone booked out, "Halt!" Whirling around and sweating tensely, the hare turned to face the Badger Lord once again. But instead of rough, stern features, Brawnpeak's face was creased into a soft smile, which relaxed Lance slightly. Still, he came to swift attention as the badger continued speaking. His voice was soft and sincere.  
  
"Oh, and Lance, don't believe everything that rascal Bullet tells you. I'm not as mean as I look. Actually, Arrow says that my bark is much worse than my bite. That is, unless you are a vermin spy or something of such. Right then, dismissed Lance!"  
  
Blushing deeply, Lance hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. He rushed through the long corridor, headed toward Colonel Arrow's chamber.  
  
  
  
It is said around the halls of Salamandastron that Colonel Arrow was the first female colonel ever. It was no wonder the Badger Lord had given her the position, though. Arrow was a veteran of many battles, she was a skilled weaponbeast, and she had served under Brawnpeak's command for quite some time. Colonel Arrow was in her room, polishing her saber with great care when she heard a slight, hesitant tap on the door. Sighing heavily and leaving her beloved weapon on the ground by the spot where she had been sitting, the officer opened the door quickly and opened her mouth to speak when Lance's words hit her like hailstones.  
  
"Lord Brawnpeak wants to see you, sah, I mean marm, er.colonel! Told me to come get you, wot! Came as fast as me bally legs could take me. Sounded urgent, so you might want to get there fast! Oh, er, not that I'm givin' you any commands, sah, er.marm, colonel."  
  
Arrow's face creased into a slight smile, but it soon faded away as she frowned sternly like she mostly always did. "Well now, young Runner, before I go, I need to speak with you, wot. Sah, eh? Do I look like a bally male to you? And marm? Who gave you permission to call me marm? No, Lance m'boy, you will call me wot I tell you to call me. Call me.Arrow."  
  
Lance looked up from the floor in surprise as he stared at the officer in wonder. Arrow's expression still did not change.  
  
"Well now, Lance, wot are you waitin' fer? Go on an' get yore breakfast. Dismissed!"  
  
Lance gave a quick salute before he dashed off, calling out behind his shoulder, "Yes, Arrow!"  
  
Arrow smiled once again as she headed off for Brawnpeak, preparing herself as she went. Suddenly, she turned back around, dashed back into her room and grabbed her saber. She rarely went anywhere without her special weapon.  
  
  
  
"Brawnpeak sah?"  
  
Brawnpeak the Bold turned his attention from the door. Arrow had arrived. She was one of the only ones that had the courage to call him by his name. The other hares stuck to m'lud, in fear of what he might do to them.  
  
Colonel Arrow's head peaked out from behind the door. When she saw the Badger Lord staring at her, her grin grew broader. She jumped inside of his chamber, closed the door behind her carefully, and ran up to give her old friend a slight hug. Brawnpeak accepted the embrace, then let go of the hare and pointed a paw to the outside of the window, worry written plainly across his face. Arrow followed his gaze and her keen eyes rested upon the ship Carassan. Turning to her lord, she tried to make out what he was thinking.  
  
"Brawnpeak?"  
  
Brawnpeak the Bold, descendant of Russano the Wise, shook his head sadly and turned to the worried Colonel, his deep eyes burning into hers.  
  
"My friend, I worry that even though they will not attack us, our friends at the Abbey and the hares with the Long Patrol are in great danger."  
  
Colonel Arrow nodded her head slowly as she turned back to the abandoned vermin ship which had landed near the fire mountain Salamandastron, and used to hold the seabeasts of Vermeng the weasel corsair.  
  
"Sah, I believe yore right. An' wote'er may happen, I can tell that it's not goin' to be good, wot."  
  
Sighing sadly, the Badger Lord turned away from the window in the chamber and sat down in a chair. "Arrow, I cannot leave my mountain, yet I want so much to depart and find out what is happening. I do not like feeling so useless; you should know that. I am not like the other Badger Lords and Ladies. I do not tell of the future or past, I stay in the present. And I detest it!"  
  
There was a loud crash, and Colonel Arrow immediately turned around. Lord Brawnpeak had smashed his fist onto the wall of his chamber, making it shake ever so slightly. Removing the badger's paw carefully, she found that he had made a dent in the wall. Shaking her head, she let go of the Badger Lord's paw.  
  
"Brawnpeak, sah, you must learn to control your temper. We will try all we can to help our friends in Redwall, even leave the mountain if we have to, but at the moment, we know nothin' that is going on, chum, so we just have to hold on, wot."  
  
Getting up silently, Arrow headed for the door. Turning around, she saw Brawnpeak lying on his bed, eyes closed. He murmured the words, 'I'm sorry,' and Arrow's grim face immediately brightened up a small amount. Once the hare had left the Badger Lord's chamber, she called out, "Bullet! Lance!"  
  
The two runners came rushing up immediately, and they saluted even quicker.  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
"I want you two chaps to gather supplies, I don't care wot you take, jus' travel light, an' head out of Salamandastron tomorrow at dawn. Follow Vermeng an' his seabeasts an' go as far as you can. I want you to figure out why they are headed that way, wot the bally vermin plan to do, an' any other information that seems important. Do go too far and be gone too long, chums. Jus' get the answers to me questions and head back. Understood?"  
  
As soon as Arrow had finished, Bullet and Lance had dashed off, calling out after them, "Yes Arrow!" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
The sun was up and shining. Birds chirped their high songs as they busied themselves in their regular morning chores. Abbey dwellers were rising from their beds, all prepared for the new day and the events that laid ahead. Manei the otterbabe rubbed her sleepy eyes as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes opened slowly, and what greeted her made her yelp with fright.  
  
"Eek! 'Oo are ye, an' wot are ye doin' in me room?"  
  
The creature in Manei's room was a hare. Actually, he was a march hare. The hare didn't seem to notice that he was bothering Manei, or that Manei was even in the room. He went around looking in and around objects, looking for something in particular. When the otter had spoken, the hare finally seemed to notice her. He gave her a some what toothy grin and hopped over to the frightened Dibbun.  
  
"Good morn, mah wee bairn, jolly day fer a snack, eh?"  
  
Slowly, Manei got out of her bed, still in her night wear. A bit bolder, Manei spoke out, "Ye 'aven't answered me questions yet. Come on, tell me."  
  
The hare grinned and made an elegant leg. "Mah name's Nipfleet; call me Nippy. Ah'm lookin' fer some vittles, y'ken. Mightily 'ungry, y'see. Who are ye?"  
  
The otter curtsied and extended her paw, like she had been taught to by her mother. "Me name's Manei." A mischievous grin grew on Manei's face as she pointed her other paw that wasn't been shook at the door. "An' I know jus' where da vittles be."  
  
  
  
Manei tried her best to creep down the stairs. Peeking into the kitchen, the little otter tiptoed into the large room and scurried over to the nearest platter that had a beaker beside it. Standing up to her full height, she tried to see the contents of plate and cup when a large, forceful paw spun her around. Manei gulped as she faced Badgermom Ttricino, Rambati the Warrior, and Friar Horvory. Ttricino's rough growl seemed to make the otter shiver, Rambati's stern glare made Manei cower back under the gaze, and Friar Horvory brandishing his beloved ladle caused the otter to back away from the mouse and his cooking weapon. Very frightened of the three creatures before her, Manei gathered her wits and managed a slight squeaky, "'Ello!"  
  
Rambati sighed and shook his head, paws crossed. "Manei, Manei, what are we going to do with you? How many times must we catch you stealing food before you actually stop? I'm getting tired of…"  
  
"Catchin' me wid stoden food an' havin' to sen' me to mama. Really, mista 'bati sir, can ye tink o' some other lecture to give me? Dis one's getting' borin'. Maybe nex' time ye could say-"  
  
Manei was interrupted by a loud howl made by Ttricino. The Badgermom was covering her face with her big blunt paws, shaking uncontrollably. Afraid that the badger was going to burst with rage, Manei jumped and scrambled behind Friar Horvory, who was also somewhat afraid. Rambati was staring Ttricino in surprise, not knowing exactly what to expect. When the Badgermom finally uncovered her face, Rambati sighed with relief. The large badger was laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks and she could stop shaking. Finally, Ttricino seemed to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. When she peeked them open again, she saw Friar Horvory and Rambati the Warrior staring at her, faces blank. This caused the badger to start laughing again, causing her to topple over. This made Horvory and the Abbey Champion ever more confused, and they tried their best to try and calm their Badgermom down, who was rolling around on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Manei, seeing that they were too busy paying attention to Ttricino, grabbed the plate and beaker from the table and dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Stumbling into her room, Manei shut the door hurriedly and rushed over to her bed. Looking around cautiously, in case anybeast was watching her, she called out urgently, "Mista Nippy!"  
  
The March hare popped up from under the bed and waved cheerful. "Och, missie, ye goot something fer meh? Though so, eh. Ye look like a clever an' crafty one to meh, y'ken. Les see wot ye got. Hmm…elderberry wine an' blackberry crumble. Thank ye kindly, Manei. 'Tis been a while since Ah've laid mah eyes on such wunnerful spread. It must 'ave taken ye a lot o' skill to get meh this!"  
  
The otter Dibbun was immensely pleased with the flattering compliments. She nodded in agreement as she lied outrageously.  
  
"Yes, 'ee Badgermom an' mista 'bati an' Friar Horviry were all dere, an' dey said dey were gonna choppa me tail off an' use it in de fresh wa'ershimp an' 'otroot soup an' den dey cut me ears off an' trow dem into 'ee pond, but when dey were talkin' about wot to do wid me, I slid unner Ttricino's legs an' den I ran up here. Dey probably tink I'm still dow' there wid 'em."  
  
Hiding his laughter very well, Nipfleet grinned toothily as he patted Manei on the back with mock awe. "Och, wot an adventure. Like Ah've said before, ye've got a spread swipin' talent, y'ken. But…er…tell meh, Manei, are ye good at keepin' a secret?"  
  
Manei, who enjoyed being treated like an Abbey elder and not like the Dibbun she was, nodded proudly as she, again, told another lie. "O'course I can, mista Nippy! Mama used to call me 'Manei de Secret Keeper.' Ye ken tell me yore secret; I won't tell."  
  
Nipfleet's grin grew broader as he drained his beaker of elderberry wine. "Ye already knoo mah secret, Manei. Don't tell aboot meh stayin' here!" 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Vermeng was on the verge of slaying all his former seabeasts out of sheer anger, especially since he had learned that the hare and eagle were a fair way ahead of him. The former weasel corsair pushed his horde and the slaves, who were chained up in a line, harder than before, hoping to catch up to his former slaves. Many of his slaves had been beaten and whipped for falling behind and stumbling, or anything else that dissatisfied Vermeng, which was quite a lot, considering he was in a very bad mood. Dockpetal endured it in silence, unlike the others who cried out in pain. Repeating in his mind that Diathus would save him and the others kept him going on, determined not to give in. The otter turned his head slightly as he marched, and saw Wynde a few spaces behind him, protecting Ariel to the fullest. The squirrel gave Dockpetal a small smile, which he returned immediately, but was replaced by a grimace as a thin whip struck him on the back. As he turned, he came face to face with the ferret Foglute, who had been especially assigned by Vermeng to deal with him and Wynde. Sneering into the otter's non-emotional face, the ferret brought the whip down again, striking one or two inches from his neck, on his shoulder.  
  
"No talkin' or turnin' or smilin' or anythin' o' that sort allowed, orders from Vermeng 'imself! So ye'll do yerself good to keep a straight face an' march for'ard, head faced directly in front o' yerself, unless ye have the desire to be chained separately away from the others an' live on half rations fer the rest o' the time we're on land. So, wot'll it be, otter?"  
  
Ignoring the ferret completely, Dockpetal walked on, head forward, chin up, doing exactly what Foglute had told him too. Foglute spat contemptuously and turned onto his next victim.  
  
"An' ye, squirrel, wot do ye think ye were doin', smilin' at the otter like that? Rules o' the great Vermeng 'imself, no smilin' wotsoever. Unnerstand? Hah, probably don't. Yore jus' a thick headed slave like all the others. Move along now, or else ye'll find me whip across yore back, an' that's not the best thing to have!"  
  
When Foglute had forgotten about him, Dockpetal sighed and closed his eyes pleadingly, still marching. "Diathus, please…save us soon…"  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Do you actually think that we'll be able to catch up to Vermeng an' his bally horde? We're pretty far behind, wot!"  
  
Lance, Seventh Spring Runner, gasped for breath as he ran besides Bullet, the Eighth Spring Runner, both running at a quick pace, trying to catch up to Vermeng's horde.  
  
"Well, I dunno, old chum, but I think that we can jolly well make it. We're goin' pretty fast, aren't we?" Bullet grinned as he picked up speed, leaving Lance a fair distance behind. Panting heavily, the hare tried his hardest to keep up. Seeing that his fellow runner was lagging behind, the faster hare dropped his pace down a bit, allowing Lance to catch up, but just barely.  
  
"Bullet me old chap, how can ye run that fast? You can jolly well leave me behind, eatin' yore bally dust!" Lance stared at his companion in amazement as they both ran together at the same speed. Bullet gave a short laugh a he fixed his eyes straight ahead.  
  
"Ha, if you think I'm fast, wait till you see Swiftspeed, wot! He's the fastest hare of Salamandawotsit, an' I've heard that he can run widout stoppin' fer days if he jolly well had the right mind to. Imagine that!" A dreamy sort of smile hovered over the Runner's face as he continued. "Me ambition in life is to grow up to be as fast as Swiftspeed, though I know that I won't have much of a bally chance. I'm practicin', though, an' I think that when he comes home, he'll have the surprise of his life! He's seen me run before, an' he said that I was a pretty fast chap for my age, but wait till he sees me now! I might even be promoted to be a blinkin' Galloper instead of stayin' a jolly Runner, wot!"  
  
Lance smiled encouragingly at his friend. "You have a lot o' chance o' becomin' a Galloper, old chum, and maybe someday you'll get to run beside bally old Swiftspeed, wot!"  
  
"I sure hope so, old chap!"  
  
The two hares were paying so much attention to talking that they had forgotten that they were even running, so when Bullet finally found out they weren't far from Vermeng's camp, he stopped and whistled softly to himself on wonder. He and Lance stopped running and started walking carefully, making sure they weren't making any loud noises. Lance shook his head in amazement as he followed the confident Bullet.  
  
"Distance bally well flies when yore talkin' away, doesn't it, chappy?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Vermeng had finally allowed his horde and the slaves a moment of rest, which they were extremely grateful for. As the hordebeasts gathered up in groups and drank from their canteens of water that were already half empty, while the slaves had to live with only a medium sized beech tree to give them shade. Dockpetal shook his head sadly as he looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"Nice place, this is. Wish I could stay here fer the rest o' me life instead o' goin' back to the Carrassan with Vermeng and the rest o' the lot."  
  
Ariel sighed and plopped down on Wynde's lap, which he said nothing to.  
  
"I wish I could stay here too, but we can't, because we're slaves. I hope we find Diathus soon, so then she can free us all."  
  
"I hope we don't find her."  
  
Dockpetal turned to Wynde in surprise, while Ariel turned around to face the squirrel, bewilderment on her face.  
  
"Why not, Wynde? Don't you want to be free too?"  
  
Wynde sighed and began to draw little figures in the ground absently. "I want to be free, Ariel. Everybeast does. But didn't you hear Vermeng's plan? He wants to use us to lure Di to surrender. You know how much Di cares for us. She'd give her life to save us, but you also know that Vermeng would never let us go. So he'll just trap Diathus, and then she'll be a slave again. They're going to be extra careful, so what other chance do we have of escaping?"  
  
The three friends were silent, all thinking their separate thoughts, which all related to Diathus and freedom.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Come on, old chap, let me see a bit!"  
  
Lance tried looking over Bullet's head to get a full view of what was going on. Bullet pushed his down immediately.  
  
"Do you want the vermin to see yore long ears, y'lil'blighter? Stay still and stay down; you'll only need yore ears for this. Now listen!"  
  
Lance cast the not-much-older hare a nasty glare, muttering to himself ill temperedly.  
  
"Humph, if it only needs ears, then why are you peekin' at 'em? An' wot do you mean 'y'lil'blighter?' I'm not much younger than you, wot!"  
  
"Shush! I'm trying to listen to wot they're saying!"  
  
Turning his attention back onto Vermeng, who was discussing his plans with Foglute, the second in command.  
  
"We'll follow that Dianthy where ever she goes, an' the eagle too. I'll catch them both an' I'll kill them! I'll make their death slow an' painful…"  
  
"If ye mean that hare that escaped, captain, her name's Diathus."  
  
"I don't give a care about wot her name is! I'm catching her an' that's that!"  
  
Bullet turned to Lance, who was still moping about, complaining about not being able to see what was going on.  
  
"Come on, old chap. We got our information, so let's report back to Colonel Arrow."  
  
Lance crossed his arms and pouted. "Humph, didn't get to see anythin' at all; only heard things. 'Tain't fair, y'know, Bullet, that y'get to see an' I…youch!"  
  
Lance, forgetting all about hiding, leapt up and started hopping on one footpaw, the other one with the thorn in it in his paws. Bullet turned around urgently to see vermin looking in their direction, then jumping up and charging at them. A ferret pounced on him, knocking him down flat. They were discovered.  
  
"Lance, run! Hurry, back to Salamandastron!" Bullet grabbed his dirk from his belt and immediately started attacking the ferret on top of him, trying to get up. The ferret wouldn't let him go, though, and he fought back just as hard.  
  
Lance stared at the charging vermin, horrified, then turned to his comrade on the ground. "B-but…wot about you, chum? I can't just-"  
  
"Lance, go, before they get you too! Run for Salamandastron! I'll hold this blinkin' lot off so they don't follow you. Here, take some of this, you nasty ferret. Bet y'don't like bein' on the bottom either, wot! Eulaliiaaaa! S'death on the wind! Eulaliiiiaaaaa!"  
  
The Seventh Spring Runner took one last look at his former companion and sprinted off, running as fast as he could towards Salamandastron.  
  
"Don't worry, Bullet old chum, I'll come back for you!" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Many storms followed the one that happened on the day Diathus, Skydrop, and Rosethorn met Mia, as they called Miameep, and Tamarillo, but the day seemed to be sunny enough for no rain. The two hares, mouse, and squirrel were headed for Redwall Abbey, chatting amiably as they went, and praying for fair weather also. Skydrop had left the company in search for the Abbey, so he could report back to the rest on how long it would take them to get there. Diathus and Tamarillo were getting along quite well. The other hare seemed especially interested in how Diathus escaped the Carassan. He constantly complimented her on her flee, and asked her to repeat the tale often. Diathus, not used to the attention, blushed quite a lot at Tamarillo's simpering flattery. Mia and Rosethorn were talking to each other a lot, and found many things to discuss, for example, their hate for rats.  
  
"Ye were bein' attacked by rats? Horrible creatures, aren't they, Rosey? There were tons o' rats aboard Carassan, but there was one that I particularly didn't like. His name was Ragfang, an' he was the slave master."  
  
What a terrible ship Carassan must have been. Mia, what's a weasel? I know it's a silly question, but I've never actually seen one, and back there in the cave when you said that Diathus looked like one, I couldn't help but get curious. So tell me, what does a weasel look like?"  
  
Tamarillo grinned as he listened in on the conversation that the mouse and squirrel were holding. He turned to Diathus and winked at her while stealing the haversack from her shoulder and placing it on his own so she would be released from the burden.  
  
"The two are getting' along fine now, eh? Mia's actin' like yore friend there's her liddle sister, an' she's never thought of anybeast as family before. Rosey there's sure done some good magic on me friend!"  
  
Diathus grinned as she tugged on the haversack, trying to pull it off Tamarillo's shoulder. With on swift yank, it fell loose, and Diathus strung it onto her shoulder, winking roguishly.  
  
"I don't think ye should do that again until I tell ye it's yore turn. Rosey's a really kind an' carin' beast; it's no wonder she can find Mia's soft spot. How long do ye think it'll take to get to this Redwall Abbey ye were talkin' about, Tamar?"  
  
Tamarillo twirled his paw around in the air absently as he remarked vaguely, "Oh, I dunno, really. I suppose maybe we could make it around today evenin', right? I guess we'll jus' have to wait until your eagle friend gets back here, eh, Di?"  
  
Diathus stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the other hare speak her nickname that she had once been called by her friend, Wynde. Unnoticeably to herself, her paws began and clench and unclench as she spoke through gritted teeth, "Wot did ye jus' call me?"  
  
Tamarillo was taken aback. Fortunately, Rosethorn and Mia did not notice their two friends stop walking since they were in front.  
  
"Er…I called ye 'Di' because I thought since ye called me by my nickname, I might as well give ye one. If it offended ye, er, I'm sorry, an' I'll jus' call ye by yore full name now I guess."  
  
Diathus relaxed her tense shoulders and continued walking, not saying a word. This made Tamarillo even more surprised, and he didn't move an inch. Suddenly, Diathus whirled around and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Nah, 'tis okay, ye ken call me Di is ye like. One o' me old friends used to call me that. Come on, Tamar. Rosey and Mia are getting ahead."  
  
Tamarillo was immediately replaced by his usual cheery self and rushed up and past Diathus, called out behind his shoulder, "Alright then, Di. Last one to get to them is a sulking squirrel!"  
  
  
  
It was around noon when the four companions stopped for a small break. Diathus flung the haversack at Tamarillo as she sat down to rest her footpaws. Catching the pack in surprise, the other hare sank down to his knees and heaved a heavy sigh. Then he sprawled down onto his back and sighed again, this time with mock agony.  
  
"Whew, I've never walked so much is me life. Owowow, me poor footpaws. Good thing we stopped or else I believe I would've walked off o'em!"  
  
Rosethorn giggled at the humorous remark as Mia shook her head with mock pity.  
  
"Poor hare creature, ain't he, Diathus? The sun an' tiredness must have gotten to him mind, causin' him not to think straight. Everybeast knows ye can't walk off yore own footpaws."  
  
Diathus nodded sadly, joining in the fun. She crawled over the Tamarillo, pretending to examine him carefully.  
  
"Aye, poor, poor Tamar. His brain must have melted. Widout it, he won't be able to live. Say Mia, wot do ye think about buryin' him? He's as good as dead now, since his brain melted an' he walked off his footpaws."  
  
Mia grinned evilly and started kicking fallen leaves onto Tamarillo, attempting to cover him up. The hare leapt up from his position on the ground and glared at the squirrel who smirked mockingly.  
  
"Wot do ye think yore're doin', kickin' leaves on me? Want to bury me alive?"  
  
"Heehee, aye, that was our intention, hahaha!"  
  
The angry hare turned to Diathus who was tittering immensely, then he pulled a mournful face.  
  
"Pity on the poor hare who has to stay here and be buried alive an' insulted by a pretty haremaid and a villainous squirrel. Woe is me! I say, Rosey, wot do ye think yore doin', scoffin' all o' the apples?"  
  
The mousemaid smiled innocently through a mouthful of russet apple. "What does it look like I'm doing, Tamarillo? Since you three are arguing, I might as well do all the eating!"  
  
The two hares and squirrels immediately got up from the ground and lunged at Rosethorn and the haversack, causing them to land in a huge pile, stacked on top of the other, causing Tamarillo to moan and complain even louder. Having enough of the whining from the hare, the mousemaid graciously handed them an apple each and soon they were all munching away, chatting amiably as they did so.  
  
"Wot do ye mean, 'villainous squirrel an' pretty haremaid?' I'm jus' as pretty as Diathus here!"  
  
Diathus grinned teasingly and gave Tamarillo a light shove, winking at Mia.  
  
"Aye, an' I'm much more villainous an' evil an' vile than that pretty squirrel. Wot's gotten into ye, Tamar; you've gotten it all mixed up!"  
  
The squirrelmaid returned to wink and sighed with mock pity, hanging her head.  
  
"Alas, me friend, our poor dear friend Tamar's brain has truly melted to the heat and exhaustion. Surely there is something we can do, Diathus?"  
  
Diathus rubbed her paws together with a wicked grin, causing Tamarillo to shiver, even though he knew she was only joking around.  
  
"I say that we let the poor beast end his sufferin' an' bury him like we were goin' to. Wot do ye say?"  
  
"I say it's an excellent idea; let's get kickin'!'"  
  
Both chuckling with mock malevolency, the two began kicking leaves onto Tamarillo again. Of course the hare knew it was all a simple joke, but he pretended to cower back in fear, showing no resistance as leaves began to pour over his head.  
  
"Oh, no! I shall be buried alive, an' no beast will ever remember me. An' I haven't even gotten to right me will yet. Won't you pardon me for a moment so I can go fetch a sheet of parchment and quickly write me will? First, I give me share o' russet apples to me dear friend, Di, the pretty haremaid. Mia ken get…hmm…wot shall I leave to that villainous squirrel? Lessee, Mia, would you 'appen to want me old tunic buttons? That's all I have left fer ye."  
  
Mia stared at Tamarillo in mock anger and folded her arms. "Why does she get yore share o' vittles? I've been yore friend longer; I know ye better! Humph…"  
  
The hare on the ground, half covered with leaves, grinned teasingly and leapt up from his 'bed.' He ruffled Mia's ears with mock pity.  
  
"Don't be that sad, Mia. Yore jus' not as pretty as Di here."  
  
Mia pretended to think over the matter awhile, and when she opened her mouth to speak, she didn't get her chance to. Diathus grabbed Mia's paw and pulled her aside, just as a black fletched arrow shot through the air. Rosethorn ducked on instinct, although it thudded a few feet away from her head. Tamarillo immediately stopped fooling around and bounced over to Rosethorn and the haversack's direction cautiously. The alert hare grabbed his lance that he had brought with him from his cave, which was leaning against the birch tree which the arrow had thudded into. Immediately, another arrow shot out. Tamarillo jumped aside as the arrow thudded into the birch tree which his lance was leaning against. Studying the arrow closely, the hare's face broke out into a small smile. Still cautious, however, he grabbed his weapon and let out a low growl.  
  
"Who's there? If yore a goodbeast, then show yoreself, but if yer vermin, I suggest ye go 'way afore I hurt ye. Come on now."  
  
There was a slight snicker from the shrubs and a mocking voice called out, "Come on, yerself, rabbit. Did ye hear that, mates? The rabbit is goin' to hurt me. Oh, I'm shakin' in me tunic!"  
  
The comment caused barks of laughter through the bushes. If you paid close attention to the chuckles, you would hear that it was not the laugh of a vermin, but sounded more like an otter. Tamarillo realized this and his grin grew broader. Loosening his grip on his lance, the hare called out, "Ahoy, Tidespark! Shakin' in yore tunic, are ye? Good, ye should be! An' how many times must I correct ye; hare, not rabbit. Hare! Anyways, matey, good to see ye again!"  
  
A tall, brawny otter leap out from the shrubs, a slight smile pasted on his face. Over his back was an arrow with a quiver full of black fletched arrows.  
  
"Well then, matey, let me rephrase that. 'Come on, yerself, hare. Did ye hear that, mates? The hare is goin' to hurt me. Oh, I'm shakin' in me tunic!' Anyways, good to see ye again too, Tamar! Wot are ye doin' around Holt Kintre fer this time? Is it somethin' serious, or do ye an' Mia jus' want some vittles?"  
  
Mia bounced up beside Tamarillo and waved cheerily.  
  
"Hello, Tidespark. How are ye doin' today? Tamar an' I are leading Diathus and Rosethorn," here, the squirrelmaid gestured to the mousemaid and haremaid who were inching forward cautiously, "And we have an eagle friend who is flyin' up ahead. Like I was sayin', we're takin' the three to Redwall Abbey, an' maybe they'll be able to stay there. Besides, I've never been inside the place meself; might as well, right? We've been walkin' all day, Tidespark. Do ye think Kintre would let us stay at the Holt fer a while?"  
  
"Krrreeeekah! Ye aren't leavin' widout meh!"  
  
In a blur, Skydrop had landed next to Diathus. The eagle grinned cheerily.  
  
"So noo, laddie bucks, who's this Kintre that ye've jus' talked aboot?"  
  
Tidespark beamed happily at the company and turned to his band of otters who had come out of the bushes also and were standing straight to attention.  
  
"Well now, me mates, let's get these five to Kintre!" 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
The Long Patrol marched on, determined to get to Redwall Abbey. There was no more banter or laughter among the hares, all were grim and kept quiet. You could once in a while catch some hare, mainly Swiftspeed, send another a slight smile of encouragement, but that was about all. Major Starworthy was extremely grave during the march, his mind focused on the safety of Redwall. Because of that, he usually didn't speak or communicate with the others in any way, so Captain Glory and Sergeant Ace took over for him, although the only orders given around were pretty much, 'halt', 'break camp', and 'continue.' Not a lot more was said around the Long Patrol. Even Reene didn't laugh, and that was something that didn't happen everyday. As glum as ever, the Long Patrol trudged on.  
  
It was somewhere around evening when Captain Glory made a small motion with her paw to everyone to stop. She was getting quite used to being a captain and enjoyed it from time to time, though insisted that hares called her just plain Glory. The hares stopped marching and settled down, while Merry and Lerarel made supper. Tapbeat sighed wearily as he seated himself between Swiftspeed and the boxing hare, Jansorio.  
  
"I tell you, friends, I truly thought that we were going to march ourselves to sleep today. The Major's pushing us much too hard. I know he wants us to get to Redwall and defend it from Vermeng, but if we're going to be marching like this for the rest of the way, there won't be anymore hares, y'know. At least, not any fit enough to fight. We'll all be exhausted from the march."  
  
Swiftspeed shrugged nonchalantly as he got up and started to stroll towards Ace and Tadaval.  
  
"I don't know; it's not that bad."  
  
Jansorio chuckled mirthlessly as he called out after the Galloper, "Yah, that's cause you're the fastest hare o' Sallawotjacallit!"  
  
  
  
Sergeant Ace, Colonel Tadaval Kathudler, Kinorum, and Kidust were having a little 'meeting.' The stood away from the others near a tree stump as they discussed something privately. Swiftspeed bounded over and plopped down onto the stump, grinning like he always did.  
  
"Do they know their lines, Sarge?"  
  
Ace shrugged and turned to Kidust in question, who was practicing her voice by singing softly.  
  
"Fa la la la la…hmm? Do I know my lines? Of course I do, silly! Pretty easy melody, nice words. Never knew you were the kind o' hare to make music, Ace!"  
  
"Sergeant."  
  
"Right, okay, Sarge."  
  
"Thank you. So are you sure you know wot yore doin'? Trust me, one mistake an'-"  
  
Kinorum grinned cheerfully, matching the Galloper's smile. "You'll chop our ears off an' cook 'em for your supper! Really Sarge, you should get some new lines. Those are becomin' old, y'know."  
  
To ignore further argument between the two hares, because by the look on the Sergeant's face, he looked as if he would blow, Tadaval grinned cheerfully as clapped his paw together in excitement.  
  
"Welly now, that's all good. Come on, Kidust, you too, Kinorum, sing and play out loud and strong! Remember, this is for our Major. Kinorum, m'laddie, given up on rhymin' everything y'say?"  
  
The poet sent the officer a swift wink. "Aye, Colonel. Got a little confusin', 'specially for Glory. She has a hard time unnerstandin' what I was tryin' to say."  
  
Kidust jumped into the middle of the Long Patrol and cleared her throat a bit loudly. All hares of the Long Patrol turned to the singer. Of all the hares, the Major Starworthy was the most confused. Kidust began with a smile.  
  
"We've been all gloom and sad for the past few days, why not lighten up with a song? Colonel Tadaval and Swiftspeed have put together this very special song for me to sing an' Kinorum to play. Sergeant Ace has gotten us all ready for singing it, so we have to give him some credit too, right? It's called 'Gloomy Major,' dedicated to, who else but our beloved Major! Enjoy, Starworthy sah!"  
  
After saluting stiffly, Kidust cleared her throat once more, and turned to her brother who had gotten out his flute. After giving it a small test, he winked at his sister and began playing the intro. After a few seconds, Kidust began to sing:  
  
  
  
"I once knew a Major so sad and so glum,  
  
Who never broke into any smile.  
  
You would have thought he never had fun  
  
Based on that long frown that stretched a mile.  
  
Well, his hares tried everything they could  
  
To make him crack his large grin.  
  
But alas, alack, smile? He never would,  
  
And his scowl made others upon his kin.  
  
One day, fate bestowed upon our poor Major,  
  
His eyes turned blue, his ears turned red.  
  
For because of his graveness, the poor Major,  
  
A chestnut grew on the top of his head.  
  
His tunic turned purple, his toes pink,  
  
And where ever he went, hares would shriek,  
  
'Fate has bestowed upon him, I think,  
  
Look at the Major and his orange cheek!'  
  
Please, beloved Starworthy, our friend, our dear,  
  
Stop this grimace on your face, please, Major.  
  
Whenever you are sad, glum, or shrunken with fear,  
  
Remember our song, the 'Gloomy Major.'"  
  
There was a loud applause from the other recruits and officers as Kinorum ended the song with a little trail on his flute and a wink of his eye. The two siblings took a quick bow before bouncing up to their Major, who had a somewhat surprised look upon his grizzled face. Staring at the two hopeful faces before him, he broke out into a large, sunny smile.  
  
"Nicely song, m'lad…an' lass. Ace helped, y'say? Well now, I never knew the old cad was the singin' type. Give my compliments to Swift and Ace, you two. Good show! Chestnut on the top of his head, eh? How horrible! Hope nobeast ever ate it!"  
  
The twins breathed sighs of relief, thankful that their major hadn't gotten angry with their somewhat irrepressible song. But the three cheerful faces were wiped off as Acanthus and Jade scurried over. Acanthus saluted stiffly first, but Jade just rushed into the report quickly.  
  
"Sah, pack of rats up ahead. Looks like they've already had a severe beatin', but there still might cause some difficulty. And Vermeng's catchin' up to us from behind. If we want to get away without being seen, we'll need to pass the mire."  
  
Acanthus glared at Jade, who saluted after the report, and pointed a paw at him accusingly.  
  
"I thought we agreed that I was goin' to do the talkin'?"  
  
The camouflage expert smiled cheekily and batted his friend's ear playfully.  
  
"Aye, but you were doin' the salutin' too, so I thought that I should be able to do something!"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Acanthus, weapon extraordinaire, and Jade, camouflage expert, turned to the Major and saluted smartly.  
  
"Sah!"  
  
Starworthy sighed as he sat down onto the ground, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"We're not going through the swamps; bigger risk that we'll lose more hares. We'll face the rats and deal them out good, Salamandastron style. We break camp tomorrow at the break of dawn."  
  
As Long Patrol hares lined up for supper, bowls and spoons at the ready, the whole forest seemed to turn grim, along with the faces of the Long Patrollers. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Nipfleet was enjoying his time in Redwall Abbey. He and Manei got along quite fine, and he often taught the otter a few more tricks on pinching food from the kitchens. However, the March hare was getting quite bored staying in the dormitories all day and wanted to go around the Abbey and look around. The otterbabe, however, refused, worried that someone would catch the mountain hare.  
  
Bored out of his life, and a bit hungry too, Nipfleet lay sprawled on a bed in the dormitories, staring up at the ceilings. He had already counted the ceiling tiles once, and was on his second time through, when Manei bounced in, a large smile upon her face.  
  
"Hullo, Nippy! Guess wot? The Nameday feast be today!"  
  
At first, the March hare took no notice in the excited little ottermaid, and continued his counting.  
  
"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine…"  
  
Finally, Manei's words dawned on him, and Nipfleet sat up straight in excitement.  
  
"A feast y'say, mah wee bairn? Well, that's jus' dandy, ain't it! Am I 'llowed t'go?"  
  
Manei shook her head sternly as she took a slice of red current pie from behind her back and handed it to the March hare.  
  
"No, mista Nippy, ye need stay here. Might get caught, an' that get both o' us in twubble! Now pwomise me ye won't go out. Pwomise?"  
  
Nipfleet nodded obediently, keeping a mischievous smile from creeping onto his face. After making the March hare promise a couple more times, Manei nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Okay den, mista Nippy. You stay here, I bwing ye back some food fwom da feast. 'Kay?"  
  
Nipfleet nodded yet again, and when Manei had left, he took his paws out from behind his back and looked at them, a glint of trouble in his eyes. He had crossed them.  
  
Rambati was walking alongside young Brother Arenlor, strolling through the Abbey orchards, when Raiyon bounces up and greeted them with a cheery smile and an excited wave. The warrior mouse eyebrows shot up questionably at the bellringer's queer behavior.  
  
"Well now, what's so important about today that's gotten you so excited, eh, Rai?"  
  
Raiyon stared at Rambati in disbelief, as if that had been the daftest question she had ever been asked. Arenlor chuckled lightly at the bellringer's expression and answered the question for the mousemaid.  
  
"The one thing that she's been waiting for, of course, Rambati. The Nameday feast is today, and Abbess Sencatina will finally tell us the name of the season. Can't really blame Raiyon for being excited today, eh?"  
  
Rambati nodded slowly, a slight smile hovering about his face.  
  
"Aye, but I'm just worried about trying to stop her bouncing around the orchard in her exhilaration. Look at her go, Brother!"  
  
Following the Champion of Redwall's paw, Brother Arenlor burst out chuckling. Raiyon was bouncing around the orchard, batting Dibbun's ears and smiling perkily at the elders.  
  
"This is going to be quite an interesting day, Rambati!"  
  
  
  
Nipfleet crept down the staircases that led up to the dormitories. Peeking down them quietly, he waited for an elderly squirrel and a mousemaid to pass.  
  
"I say, Abbess, is there any chance of getting to know the season right now? You've been hiding it from me..er, us for so long!"  
  
"That's more the reason to tell it to everybody, not just you, Raiyon. You'll just have to wait. My, my, patience was never your strong point, was it?"  
  
"No, my old pa used to say that never giving up was my strong point."  
  
"Well, your old pa has a point there!"  
  
After Abbess Sencatina and Raiyon the Bellringer had walked past the staircase, Nipfleet bounced down the last few steps and looked around. There was a large picture on the wall. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the March hare bounced over the tapestry and examined it closely. There were many pictures on it, but the one that stood out the most was the picture of the mouse in armor, which stood in the middle of the tapestry. Nipfleet couldn't help but shake his head in admiration.  
  
"Lookit hem! Yon mousie look like 'e ken defin'ly deal out soom guid blows t'thee vermin. Thee beastie prob'ly afeared an' scairt o' nothin', y'ken!"  
  
At the sound of somebeasts approaching, Nipfleet pounced back onto the stairs, waiting for them to past. There were five otters, Midnight, Valor, Brisk, Thistle, and Thunder, and they jostled playfully and joked around as they strolled through Great Hall.  
  
"Think y'ken give me all the bowls o'yore hotroot soup, eh, Midnight? I wouldn't fergive meself if I let some other beast get poisoned by that dreadful soup."  
  
"Y'think I'm so bad, wait'll ye try some o' yore own, Brisk. Throw that so-called soup at the vermin an' ye could send them runnin' fer sure!"  
  
"That so, Midnight? Well I'm sure that t'last time we 'ad Brisk's soup, ye were the one who scoffed the whole cauldron!"  
  
"Y'can't really blame 'er, Thistle. We all know that Midnight's the greatest watershrimp and hotroot soup scoffer in all o' Mossflower, eh, mates?"  
  
"Righto, Valor m'bucko. Save the soup fer Midnight, else she'll steal it from unner yore noses!"  
  
"Speak fer yoreself, Thunder. Y'eat jus' as much as I do!"  
  
The otters' voices faded, and Nipfleet couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the amusing creatures. Stepping, once again, off the staircase, the March hare gazed around the hall, looking for something interesting. As he was staring, his noise began to twitch. Clapping his paws together softly in excitement, Nipfleet chortled.  
  
"Och, weel I'll be, I smell vittles!"  
  
Nipfleet bounced to the other side of the hallway and peeked into the kitchen door, scanning the room. There were two mice, one a dormouse and the other a harvestmouse, chatting away as the dormouse of them cooked. The other had a quill pen at paw, and was written away in a large, journal-like book. The one who was writing looked up long enough to say to the dormouse, "Raiyon been here lately, Horvory?"  
  
Horvory, the dormouse, chortled lightly as he dumped watershrimp into a large cauldron.  
  
"Aye, twice actually. Would ye believe that the liddle mouseymaid actually asked to 'elp wid the preparations? Dearie me, the excitement of the feast has surely gotten her worked up, eh, Bebiune me ole friend?"  
  
Brother Bebiune nodded as he scribbled some more on the page, grinning slightly. Finally, he closed the book and stood up, dusting flour off his habit.  
  
"Aye, all the others too. Periwinkle, Pimpernel, and Primrose were skipping around Cavern Hole, gracing the table with flowers that Redwallers were named after. You know, Azalea, Primrose, Pimpernel, and Periwinkle. Oh, that reminds me, the squirrelmaid Azalea's up and about; says that she couldn't stay in the infirmary with all the anticipation of the feast going around. P'raps the excitement is for the better. Or for the worse, if you're Ttricino. Saw her three times this morning, twice chasing after Fackels, the third time trying to get Burno back into the tub. The little mole went running around Great Hall, soaked and covered with soup bubbles. Then I saw her again this afternoon, trying to find that rascal, Runey, along with his other mischievous Dibbuns. Not a surprise that he was playing 'Martin the Warrior' again. He was Gonff, Burno was Dinny, Fackels was Log-a-log Big Club, and Manei was Martin. Quite a sight, I tell you. Well, I'm on my way now, Friar. Got to put the record book back, then join the others in Cavern Hole for setting up."  
  
Friar Horvory nodded absently as he stirred the soup in the caldron, not looking up as he called out to the Recorder, "Aye, get me Nightmid…er…Midnight, will yer? Need her 'elp agin. Go 'head on yore way, Brother, see ye la'er."  
  
Brother Bebiune blinked in surprise once he was outside of the Abbey kitchens, then shrugged and took off his glasses, wiping them gently as he continued on his way.  
  
I'm getting old, the kindly brother thought to himself. I know I didn't just see two ears sticking out of a meadowcream pie!"  
  
Nipfleet let out a sigh of relief once Bebiune had gone. He had been busy admiring the food, and didn't get the time to duck as the Brother had passed. Lucky for the March hare that he was standing in front of a table, and he ducked under it swiftly. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if the old mouse had saw his long ears…  
  
Popping back up onto his footpaws, the hungry hare looked around the table topped with vittles, basically ignoring the fat dormouse that was humming to himself as he went about his work. As Nipfleet was gazing longingly at a strawberry flan, Midnight stormed in, a frown upon her face as she rubbed her ear ruefully.  
  
"Agh, jus' lemme get me paws on that Brisk; I'll show 'im t'mess wid me! Ah, m'dear ole Friar, wot ken I do fer ye today?"  
  
The talkative otter blinked in surprise as she bumped into Nipfleet, who looked up at her from his staring. At the sound of Midnight's voice, the Friar turned around, and his eyes also rested upon the March hare. Midnight's eyes narrowed slightly as she demanded, "Don't think I've seen ye 'round t'Abbey afore. Who are ye, an' wot's yore business here?" 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
The two hares, one squirrel, mouse, and eagle were led through Mossflower Woods by Tidespark and his crew of otters. Diathus was very curious about Kintre. She showered the otters with questions, which they answered good- naturedly.  
  
"Who's the leader of Holt Kintre?"  
  
"Why, Kintre o'course, m'beauty!" A young otter named Springbud winked at the hare as she continued walking. "Her mum was named Kintre, an' so was her grandmum, great-grandmum, an' so forth. Lots o' seasons ago, Kintre's great-great-great-great grandmum founded our Holt, so we named it a'ter her."  
  
Diathus nodded, then shot off into her next question.  
  
"What's Holt Kintre like?"  
  
This time, it was Tidespark who answered the curious hare's question.  
  
"Oh, it's quite nice thar. Our Holt's by th'good ole River Moss. It's…oh, well, y'can see fer yoreself, m'heartie. We're here!"  
  
Diathus looked around. It was like a huge clearing, various trees surrounding it. Pots, pans, and various pieces of cloth were lying around aimlessly. There was a large den where the otters lived, but it looked quite deserted. A babbling river flowed nearby, obviously the River Moss. The hare turned to Tidespark.  
  
"Looks pretty empty t'me. Sure this is it?"  
  
The otter chuckled and said, "Dun think I can tell iffen this is me home? All y'have t'do is call 'em out. Like this." Cupping his paws to his mouth, he hollered out loudly, "Kintrreeeee! 'Tis me, Tidespark! Brought some old friends back wid me, along wid some new. One o'em goes by the name of Tamar!"  
  
Otters came tumbling out of tents, making their way to greet the home comers. But a dark brown otter ignored Tidespark and his crew, and slammed into Tamarillo, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Tamar, y'ole bobtailed walloper, nice t'see ye agin!"  
  
The hare laughed while trying to pry the otter off of himself, replying as he did so.  
  
"Kintre, ye ruddertailed river walloper! Y'haven't changed a bit!"  
  
The two friends began rolling around the floor, wrestling with each other as the others watched on in amusement. After much playful act, the otter leapt up from the ground and began brushing off her light blue tunic and navy blue jerkin.  
  
"So now, y'ole rascal, whatcha come fer this time, eh? Vittles? Well, if that's what it is, then yore in luck. We was jus' 'bout t'have a late lunch."  
  
Tamarillo laughed as he motioned to the rest of the crew to come forward. "Actually Kintre, I've come wid a friend. She wants t'get t'Redwall Abbey, an' on our way, we jus' happened t'bump into Tidespark." Tamarillo paused, then a wide grin spread across his face. "But vittles could be nice!" Grabbing Diathus's paw, he pulled her forward to meet Kintre.  
  
"Kintre, this is Diathus, probably the prettiest hare e'er seen."  
  
Miameep pushed Skydrop and Rosethorn forward as Tamarillo introduced them.  
  
"The eagle is Skydrop, most commonly called Sky. He was Diathus's first travellin' companion. An' the mousemaid o'er there is Rosethorn. She's quite a growler, as I've been told."  
  
The hare winked at the harvestmouse, who blushed in response. She had not forgotten the incident with the rats yet. Kintre just nodded and went about shaking their paws.  
  
"Nice t'meetcher, all o'yer, I'm sure. Would y'like somethin' t'eat?"  
  
A loud chorus of 'Aye's, from Diathus's group and Tidespark's crew, greeted the Holt leader's ears. She grinned cheekily as she led them all into the den.  
  
"Well then come on in, we got enough t'feed Tamarillo from spring to fall, an' that's a lot, matey!"  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Diathus and Tamarillo followed Kintre to the River Moss as they discussed certain issues.  
  
"Redwall Abbey, y'say? M'brother lives there, name's Skipper. I'm sure Tidespark an' a few others will be willin' t'show ye lot the way. 'Ain't far from here, y'know. Now wot's this 'bout a weasel corsair?"  
  
Tamarillo nodded toward Diathus, who began telling her tale rapidly, trying to make it short as possible.  
  
"Well, y'see, Kintre, I was a slave aboard a ship called Carassan, an' Vermeng, the weasel corsair, was the cap'n. Well, one day, I broke free o' me chains an' tried t'escape, but we were in the middle o' the ocean, so I couldn't get anywhere. So I freed Skydrop, an' he helped me gain my freedom since I let 'im free from 'is cage. So 'e let me ride on 'is back an' we…well, he flew off. We met up wid Rosey, an' by lucky coincidence, sought shelter in Tamar's cave, an' met them. Though I 'ave t'say…" Here, Diathus rubbed her head ruefully. "the first encounter wasn't exactly pleasant. But we became friends."  
  
The otter nodded and grinned lopsidedly. She pointed a paw at Tamarillo's lance as she said, "I'm takin' it that Tamar here gave y'quite a large bump on yer noggin' wid his lance 'ere, eh?"  
  
Tamarillo grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, 'tain't my fault! In the dark, Di here looked somewhat like a stoat wid long ears!"  
  
Kintre chuckled and back-pawed Tamarillo in the stomach, but the hare was caught off guard, over-balanced, and toppled into the River Moss. The holt leader burst out laughing as the soaked head of Tamarillo emerged, a picture of mock fury upon his face. He began to shout silly insults at Kintre, which was responded by barks of laughter. Kintre smirked and made a move to haul the hare out of the water when her eyes fell upon a long, silver flash in the river. The otter's face immediately paled and her laughter subsided. Tamarillo had stopped shouting, his eyes fixed on the dorsal fin that was protruding from the water. It was a large pike, covered in silver scales. The fish's gruesome jaw was open, ready to sink into the hare's bobtail.  
  
It was too late to haul Tamarillo out of the River Moss. Kintre hit the water gracefully with little sound and laid the pike a stunning blow on the back with her rudder-like tail to divert it's attention. The pike, who was about to clamp its jaw on Tamarillo, whirled around in anger and began attacking Kintre, the hare immediately forgotten. The otter leader was ready. She let the large fish get close enough when she slid off to another area of the river, leading the pike in a mad chase.  
  
Diathus watched the two in fascination, temporarily forgetting about her fellow hare. Finally, at a polite cough from Tamarillo, Diathus pulled her dripping wet friend out of the water. The two stood at the river bank, watching as the otter and pike continued.  
  
The pike bared its teeth at Kintre and charged forward, met by a heavy whack on the fin. He raced after the otter as she raced away and clamped his jaw on her ear. The otter leader growled and tried to get the pike off her ear. The large fish finally let go, ripping Kintre's ear off in the process. Ignoring the burning pain, the otter narrowed her eyes and charged forward, delivering the pike stunned as she batted him on the back with her rudder-like tail. Then she swam off gracefully while the large fish was still shocked and leaped out of the water.  
  
"Whew! I tell ye, mates, that'un's tough! Ripped me ear off, the blackguard. Well now, Tamar ye ole rascal, ye doin' okay?"  
  
Tamarillo looked up at the otter leader with a look of surprise and admiration in his eyes. The hare stepped forward and grabbed Kintre's paws, clasping his own on hers firmly.  
  
"Thank ye, friend, ye saved me life, y'did."  
  
Grinning, the otter rubbed her ear stump ruefully and said, "Aye, an' now ye owe me a new ear!"  
  
Springbud and a young, feisty otter named Sprout, dashed over, worry printed clearly on their faces.  
  
"Kintre, are ye okay? What happened?"  
  
"Hah, does she look okay t'ye, Spring? 'Alf an ear, she 'as! Wot 'appened, marm?"  
  
Smacking Sprout's ears non too gently and waggled her paw under his nose fiercely as she berated him.  
  
"Less o' the marm, young sir, lessen ye want me t'keep callin' ye that." Pointing a paw at the River Moss, Kintre explained what had happened while Diathus and Tamarillo backed her up, or in other words, interrupted her.  
  
"There was a pike in the water-"  
  
"Aye, a big 'un!"  
  
"But ain't the word, Di. 'Twas gigantic!"  
  
Kintre whirled around and glared at the two cheeky hares angrily before continuing, hoping that they would be quiet.  
  
"Then Diathus'n'Tamar an' I were jokin' 'round, an'…er…I back-pawed-"  
  
"She back-pawed Tamar right in the stomach, an' then he lost his balance!"  
  
"Righto, inter the water I fell, jus' cause I had said that Di here looked like a stoat wid long ears in th'dark!"  
  
Although she didn't turn around, the otter leader's tail slapped both of the hares on the legs, hopefully silencing them.  
  
"Who's tellin' the story 'ere, eh? Anyway, I pushed Tamar in, an' then I saw the pike about t'take a bite outer him, so I dived in an', t'make things short, started fightin' wid the pike. An' also t'make things short, I won, though I didn't kill him. But stap me rudder an' swipe me whiskers, the fish took off me ear, he did! Lousy pike, the outrage o' it all…"  
  
With that, Kintre slumped off, muttering about pikes and ears, and Springbud, Sprout, Diathus, and Tamarillo all burst out into merry laughter. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Colonel Tadaval stared up at the early evening sky, then turned and winked at Acanthus cheerfully. The Long Patrol had found the rat campout, and were getting ready to pass it.  
  
"Everything ready an' accounted fer?"  
  
Acanthus smirked slightly as he balanced a short, light-weight javelin on his paw. He gave it a small, absent twirl before saluting with it and winking back.  
  
"Aye, everybeast has a weapon at paw, ready fer use. Well, everybeast except Jansorio, that is. He kin do widout one. Should we break camp, sah?"  
  
The Colonel chuckled and, batting the weapon extraordinaire's ears as he walked passed, said, "That's fer the offisah's t'know, laddie buck, howe'er extraordinary you are."  
  
Tadaval headed straight towards Starworthy. The Major nodded respectfully towards the Colonel, remarking without letting his eyes leave his fellow officer, "Everything ready?"  
  
"Ready as it'll e'er been. Nightshift just set off, he'll be back wid the patrol soon." With that, Colonel Tadaval began marching around camp, hollering out in a baritone, "Right now, everybeast, break camp! Two lines, quick as y'like." The hare turned to Sergeant Ace, a small smile hovering about his face. "Would you like t'do the rest, Sarge?"  
  
Ace winked swiftly before clearing his throat politely, then began roaring out fiercely like the Sergeant of every recruit's nightmares.  
  
"'Ten…shun! Right now, you dozy crowd, ferget wot the Colonel said, two lines, right now. Back straight, good posture, no slouchin' in th'ranks now, Plucky. Whiskers stiff, chin up, ears erect! Chin up I said, Lerarel missie. I don't see wot's so interestin' 'bout the ground. Now, march! Left right, left right…steady on there, Reene, not so fast."  
  
  
  
Corporal Nightshift peered through the shrubs at the small camp of rats, crowded around in a circle. Just faintly, he could make out what they were saying. The one that seemed like the leader of the group, whose name was Coilslash, glared at the other rats as he scoffed at them contemptuously.  
  
"Ah, jus' lookit yew lot, a bunch o' snivelin' cowards, yew are. Couldn't e'en beat a haremaid, let alone a liddle mousey. Hah, she was th'one who frightened yew all!"  
  
A rat from Coilslash's remaining group nursed his injured paw as he called out moodily, "Wot about yew, eh? Yew came runnin' up that hill faster than all o' us. Asides, yew was th'one who got caught by that big bird!"  
  
Coilslash immediately set upon the hapless rat, punctuation each of his words with a hard punch.  
  
"Jus' lemme hear yew talk nasty 'bout me agin, Thrath, an' I personally cut yer innards out an' feed'em t'the fishes! Yaarrghh!"  
  
The Corporal chuckled softly as the rats began bickering and fighting, then he slid off, ready to report to the Major about what he had heard.  
  
  
  
"Fifteen rats total, sah," Nightshift reported. The patrol had stopped at Starworthy's command as the Corporal had came bounding up. Major Starworthy stroked his whiskers absently as he pondered over this.  
  
"Fifteen…right then. Colonel, gather a small group, three to six hares. Don't need that much. Run over to the camp, an' if they attack, you attack back. Leave some alive if you want, whatever you wish. This is no great slaughter. After your mission's done, report back and Fern here will bandage up the injured lot up if you have any. Clear?"  
  
Tadaval saluted stiffly before pointed a paw at four hares, then setting off. Swiftspeed, Glory, Beynin, and Lerarel immediately followed.  
  
  
  
Captain Glory turned to Colonel Tadaval and asked nervously, "What do I do?"  
  
"Exactly wot the Major said t'do, m'lass," Came the kind reply. "Hmph, shouldn't be too hard. Six o' us perilous ones against fifteen o' them cowards. Wot chance do they stand?"  
  
  
  
Thrash splattered mud onto his wounds as he peeked around the camp through his one good eye; the other one had been beaten severely by Coilslash.  
  
"I tell yew, cullies, I dun want anything more t'do wid mousemaids or haremaids or th'lot o'em!"  
  
Coilslash glared at him contemptuously, inwardly agreeing with the other rat's statement, but outwardly not showing it.  
  
"Huh, coward yew are. If the big bird wasn't there, I coulda taken th'hare on single-pawed, I tell yew! Lousy bird, pickin' me up like that, I tell yew."  
  
The rat's jaw flew open slightly as Swiftspeed strode purposely forward into the camp, ignoring the stares of the gawking rats. His rapier point disrupted the fire ashes as the bold hare commented airily, "So, does that mean you didn't save us anythin' t'eat? Hmm, wouldn't have been good anyway, based on th'fact that vermin don't cook."  
  
"Come on, thar's only one. Charge 'im!" An angered Coilslash shouted out encouragement to his small group of rats. The hare smiled coolly as he flicked his rapier point out from his belt and called out loudly, as if to the bushes instead of the rats.  
  
"Eulaliiiaaa!"  
  
The war cry echoed back, filling the afternoon air.  
  
"Eulaliiiaaa!"  
  
Swiftspeed grinned grimly as he ran a rat through, then gave his rapier a small twirl.  
  
"Hate to correct you, but you hear that? There's more than just one of us, you know."  
  
As if to prove his word, a small volley of arrows flew from the bushes, piercing the four rats in the front one of them running a rat through the heart. Beynin. Coilslash looked at his remaining group and knew they didn't stand a chance. Drawing his cutlass, he addressed Swiftspeed, for he was the only one in the open who wasn't hidden in the bushes.  
  
"Righto, y'bold bunny thar. Y'seen t'know wot'll happen if'n we charge. Y an' yore liddle hidden group thar'll slay us. So here's me proposal. Wot 'bout you an' I 'ave a liddle combat, one on one, eh?"  
  
Coilslash was surprisingly good with his blade. He had defeated quite a few enemies with his cutlass, and was determined to make another win.  
  
The hare shrugged, twirling his rapier slightly as he asked, "Winner take all?"  
  
"If'n I win, ye lot leave us alone, an' if'n ye win, we leave. Battle's o'er when one o' us begs mercy, or one o' us dies."  
  
Swiftspeed nodded and crouched into a typical Salamandastron fighting stance as he replied, "Fair enough. Your move."  
  
Coilslash shook his head, as if expecting a trick or something of the sort, and grinned at Swiftspeed cunningly.  
  
"I issued the challenge, rabbit, so the first move's yers. Go 'head now."  
  
The hare sighed, somewhat disappointed. "Fine then, my move." Swiftspeed stared at the rat with the cutlass, for a moment, not moving at all. Suddenly, he leapt forward. Being taken unaware, Coilslash was slow to move, and the rapier blade took off part of his ear. Growling deep in his throat, the rat pressed forward, cutlass point flickering furiously as it sought out its foe. Swiftspeed kept a cool smile on his face, parrying each slash expertly. Blade clashed against blade as the two fought on, all eyes on them, the remainder of Coilslash's group, and the four hares in the bushes, Glory, Tadaval, Beynin, and Lerarel.  
  
Coilslash was having a hard time with Swiftspeed. The hare didn't do any attacking, he only defended himself, and the rat was getting a bit weary. Still, the easy smile on the hare's face, as if mocking him, drove the rat on. Coilslash slashed his cutlass at Swiftspeed's swordpaw. Wincing slightly, the hare jerked it back, and the rat used this opportunity to send his blade flying at Swiftspeed's neck. The hare jumped back and flicked his head slightly, but the mark on his neck proved that he had not lived up to his name and had not been fast enough. With his free paw, the hare traced the thin scar on his neck, grinning wryly.  
  
"Almost, but not quite!"  
  
Coilslash scowled and plunged forward. His hilt locked with Swiftspeed's, along with their eyes. The hare's burning eyes cowed the rat slightly, his paws shaking slightly. Then suddenly, the Long Patrol Galloper jerked his rapier down and gave it a twist. The cutlass went flying from Coilslash's paw, and in less than a split second, Swiftspeed's blade was at his neck, pressing against it slightly. The rat's remaining courage was lost as he gurgled out, "Mercy!"  
  
Swiftspeed pushed against his rapier, leaving Coilslash sprawled on the ground. With one quick movement, the hare had the rat by the scruff of his neck. He growled into Coilslash's ear menacingly.  
  
"Right then, you an' your lot get out o' here. Th'Long Patrol's comin' through, an' it includes much tougher 'uns that me. So I suggest y'get out o' here an' warn any other vermin that you meet."  
  
Swiftspeed dropped Coilslash and gave him a meaningful glance. The rat and his crew dashes off in a shot, almost as fast as the Galloper himself. Once he made sure they were out of sight, the hare returned to his comrades from behind the bushes.  
  
"That wasn't very hard, now. Didn't need all o' us, really. Come on, got t'get back t'the rest o' the patrol."  
  
Glory nodded, a hint of admiration in her voice as she said, "Yes. Come on, everyone. Back to the rest of the patrol. That was a nice battle you fought back there, Swift."  
  
Swiftspeed just shrugged modestly, but Colonel Tadaval piped up.  
  
"I have to agree that y'did great back there, but I've a question fer you. How come yer nickname keeps changin'? First it's Speed, then Swift, then it's Speed agin, an' now it's Swift!"  
  
Beynin chuckled and slapped the Galloper on the back heartily.  
  
"Glad I dun have any nicknames fer meself, eh!"  
  
Swiftspeed laughed and backpawed the archer in the stomach playfully, which knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"No nickname's, eh? What 'bout Skilled Archer, the Best o' Salamandastron? Well I say, y'sure lived up t'it!"  
  
Soon Swiftspeed and Beynin were chatting away merrily, and Glory couldn't help but wonder how her friend Galloper could switch from cheerful to grim, then back again with so much ease. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Inside the Abbey kitchens, Nipfleet was trapped. Midnight had blocked the doorway by standing there, preventing escape. Friar Horvory was standing in front of him, brandishing his beloved ladle fiercely as he tried his best to sound gruff as he spoke, only resulting in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Look 'ere, laddo, tell us who y'are an' we won't 'urt ye."  
  
"Steady on thar, mah wee squeaky mousie. Ah've done nae 'arm tae ye beasties. All Ah want is a bit o' vittles an' Ah'll be one mah way."  
  
Midnight left the doorway. She stood in front of Nipfleet and nodded at Friar Horvory, who put the ladle down.  
  
"That's all well, but y'still 'aven't told us who ye are. So who are ye?"  
  
Nipfleet, not exactly sure of what to do, bowed deeply and curtsied also, the stood straight up again and winked.  
  
"Mah name's Nipfleet, from thee northern mountains."  
  
Midnight smirked, obviously amused at the hare's antics.  
  
"Is that something y'do at yer old home, matey?"  
  
Nipfleet blinked, then finally realized that his curtsey wasn't the best thing to do. Still, he pushed that thought out of his mind.  
  
"Weely noo, meh wee bairns, care t'tell meh who ye are?"  
  
A ladle snaked out and started waggling under the March hare's nose, and holding the ladle was none other than Friar Horvory.  
  
"Lookit here, Fleetynip, or wote'er ye call yerself, this is my kitchens. Y'don't go 'round orderin' me around. An' I'm not wee. I'm a fair amount older than ye. Gotit?"  
  
Midnight began busying herself in calming the old harvestmouse down, but Nipfleet just chuckled good-naturedly and nodded in an obedient manner.  
  
"Clear as th'sky, auld 'un."  
  
The otter took an immediate liking to the hare, and started pushing him out the kitchen before Horvory could get worked up even more. She grinned nervously and waved goodbye.  
  
"Calm yerself down, Friar, an' I'll take this hare t'the Abbess. She'll know wot t'do wid 'im."  
  
With that, the door slammed shut and the hare and otter were gone.  
  
  
  
Azalea the young squirrelmaid flounced around Cavern Hole, placing flowers everywhere. She had recently had an awful fever, which passed only the other day. She was now full of verve as ever before, and the large smile and lively bounce proved it. The excitement of the feast had gotten to the squirrelmaid, and she loved helping out however she could. As she sprung over to the other side of the large dining table, she was bowled over by three other squirrels. Azalea's brother Sandfir helped the squirrelmaid up immediately and said a thousand 'sorry's that she was suddenly getting bored of the word.  
  
"It's okay, Sandy. I'm fine an' alive, see. No bruises, no cuts, no scratches, nothing. Oh, hullo, Toppy an' Peri. Whatcha have in your paws there?"  
  
The squirrel peered closely at the long, green rope-like object that protruded from behind Treetop and Periwinkle. The took it out from behind their backs and showed it to Azalea. It was a long, thin vine, taken from the Abbey east wall. The squirrelmaid looked up at the two older squirrels, her face a picture of curiosity. Treetop suddenly turned a bit red, so Periwinkle did the explaining.  
  
"Toppy was against the idea all along, so I guess I'll do the explaining. I was thinking we could hang the ivy along the walls, and attack flowers to it. That way, we wouldn't have to use up all the Friar's vases. What do you think, Zaley?"  
  
Azalea clapped her paws together in excitement and took the vine from Treetop's and Periwinkle's paws.  
  
"I think it's an excellent idea. I think Friar Horvory was getting' a bit upset that we were usin' up all 'is vases. I'll get started on it ri- yeeks!"  
  
Again, Azalea was almost knocked over by a hasty young squirrel dashing into Cavern Hole. The squirrelmaid glared at Birchleaf, who grinned nervously and began apologizing rapidly, just as Sandfir had done.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again. I'm sorry, Azalea, so sorry. Sor-"  
  
"Okay! I git the point, Birchy. Maybe th'Abbess should call it Spring of the Sorrys. The word is getting' dreadfully annoyin'. Righto, so why are ye in a hurry?"  
  
The young squirrel was already making his way out of Cavern Hole, replying over his shoulder as he quickly bounded out.  
  
"I need to find Abbess Sencatina. There are travelers approaching the Abbey!"  
  
  
  
Abbess Sencatina peered at Nipfleet over the rim of her cup of mint tea. Her eyes twinkled and she hid a smile as she studied the hare, whose ears were drooping and eyes were downcast. All in all, the March hare made a very humorous sight. Then the old squirrel's gaze wandered up to Midnight, who had a tense smile pasted on her face. She was fidgeting her paws nervously. Manei was also there, for she had also been involved in the situation. The young otter was looking up at the Abbess, awaiting her response. Finally, Sencatina put down her cup and spoke.  
  
"So Manei, you are telling me that Nipfleet one day just appeared when you woke up, and asked for food. Then you went downstairs, stole some food and gave it to Nipfleet?"  
  
The question was more of a statement, but nevertheless, Manei nodded furiously. The old squirrel smiled and continued.  
  
"And Nipfleet, you say you are a hungry traveler from the north, seeking shelter and food. You found the Abbey, weren't sure if we would let you in, so you snuck into the dormitories and asked Manei for food. Then a few days later, you heard of the feast, wanted to attend, and snuck out of the dormitories and to the kitchens, where Midnight and Friar Horvory caught you. Am I correct?"  
  
"Aye, lassie…er, Ah mean Abbess. Right as rain."  
  
"Thank you. And lastly, Midnight, you claim that Friar Horvory was over reacting, so you took Nipfleet to me along with Manei to ask for my judgment."  
  
"That's right marm. I couldn't 'ave said it better meself. So wot do y'say?"  
  
Three pairs of eyes watched the Abbess intently. The squirrel pretended to think carefully, then chuckled and winked at the three.  
  
"I say that Nipfleet will always be welcomed at Redwall Abbey, as long as he remembers that next time, he should knock on the gates instead of sneak in the window. Midnight, go help Friar Horvory in the kitchens. Nipfleet and Manei, make sure you two don't get into any more mischief. Right then, run along you three."  
  
The March hare and two otters nodded at Sencatina gratefully, then headed out the Abbess's chamber. Right when they opened the door, Birchleaf burst in. The young squirrel nodded respectfully at the Abbess before launching into his report.  
  
"Was walkin' 'long th'Abbey roof, marm, when I saw a large bunch o' travelers approaching. They have a big bird wid them, and there are a lot o' otters too. They're probably at the gates now, marm."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Kintre finally stopped her strong stride and pointed a paw up at Redwall Abbey, a large beam spread across her face. She turned her face so she was facing the small group of travelers, but her paw never left the Abbey.  
  
"There y'go, mates. Redwall Abbey, home o' the most peaceful creatures in Mossflower Woods. I'm sure y'll enjoy yer stay there. My otters an' I will stay wid yer fer a while, then we'll be returnin' to our Holt. Eh? Hoi, Diathus, Skydrop! Stick wid th'main group."  
  
All eyes turned from the Abbey and looked back to Diathus and Skydrop. The hare and eagle had been lagging behind, conversing softly between themselves. Although they were whispering, their voices were still slightly audible.  
  
"Are ye sure, lassie? I doant mean t'desert ye."  
  
"You ain't desertin' me, Sky. 'Tis simple th'matter that ye kin't stay wid me fer th'rest o' yore life. Ye have a family who y'haven't seen in a while, an' ye have yore own life, too. Y'kin't be my travellin' companion ferever."  
  
The brawn eagle blinked his large eyes, then heaved a sigh.  
  
"Ye speak th'truth, lassie. Long 'ave I longed t'return t'mah family, y'ken. Ah will go, then, but Ah will return fer a visit."  
  
The eagle held out a wing, temporarily forgetting that he could not exactly shake the hare's paw. But Diathus ignored the outstretched paw and hugged the large bird, paws wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Remember Sky, ye promised, so don't ye go ahead an' break it!"  
  
Finally, the haremaid released Skydrop and backed away a few feet, waving goodbye. The eagle nodded his head once before giving his large wings a great flap and took off into the air, shouting out from the sky.  
  
"Kreeeekaaahhh!"  
  
Diathus waved the eagle until he was out of sight, then turned out to face the others, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well mates, he's gone. He'll visit sometime, he promised. Shall we be off t'Redwall now?"  
  
Kintre nodded, turned around, and continued leading the way to Redwall Abbey. The large group continued on in silence.  
  
  
  
Abbess Sencatina looked down from the Abbey rooftop. From there, she could see what was inside and outside the Abbey, which included the large mass of creatures standing in front of the gates. Although she was still spry, the old squirrel's voice wasn't too loud. She was about to call out and hope that the ones outside the Abbey could hear her when Skipper looked over the ramparts and called out, "Kintre, me ole heart's delight, wot's brought ye t'this part o' Mossflower?"  
  
Kintre laughed heartily and waved up at her brother.  
  
"Ahoy, Skip! How's life at the Abbey? Brought some travelers wid me, along wid a hare friend o' mine who'll probably eat yer out o' Abbey an' home!"  
  
The otter crew leader threw his paws up into the air in mock despair, crying out, "Woe on us an' our Abbey! We already 'ave th'Long Patrol a- comin' this way, wid twenty three o' the walkin' stomachs. Now we've got another t'add t'the list."  
  
"Make that two!"  
  
Skipper had already started heading off the battlements when Kintre's strong voice was heard adding another number to the list of hares. The otter crew leader laughed as he reached the gates and began to open them for the travelers and Holt members.  
  
"Birchleaf matey, go tell Friar Horvory that he shouldn't be too surprised if'n two hares come stormin' inter 'is kitchen fer food!" 


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: I'm a total slacker, I know. Bad case of writer's block. You can't exactly blame me, can you? I'm guessing that there's be around another ten chapters of Spinner, and then it'll be the end.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Crisp winds blew and rustled the leaves of trees and the soft sound of walking footpaws echoed through the woods. Twenty three hares marched through the vastness of Mossflower solemnly, their eyes set on the weathervane in sight in their position. Two angry voices rose, breaking the queer silence. Shoving and insulting took place somewhere near the end of the row, amid the organized line of hares. A tall, light brown hare glared angrily at one of his companions, hazel eyes alit which an angry fire. Finicky, the one Beynin had been arguing with, snorted and folded her arms across her chest, glowering back levelly at the archer, but not once loosing step with the patrol.  
  
"Figgleface! You're much better when you keep quiet. Now shush up."  
  
Finicky gave Beynin a hard shove, and though he didn't topple over, it took all of the archer's will not to push her back.  
  
"Oh, shush up yerself, you great lard-bellied fiend. S'not my fault yew had t'come back to the patrol all bragging an' all that."  
  
"Skinny slobjaw, you insulted me first! And I was not bragging. 'Twas simply a mere asking for arrows seeing as I had spent all mine in shooting the enemy."  
  
"That is bragging, yer great nut-nosed boulder-head! If'n yer brain was as big as the nuts you keep stuffing yer mouth with, maybe yew could think properly."  
  
A pair of long ears shot up indignantly as a certain hare archer exploded with rage. Forgetting all about the Long Patrol he was marching with and the rules her was to abide to, Beynin growled and shoved the defiant hare harder than she had pushed him. Finicky went sprawling onto the ground as Beynin shouted angry curses at her ill-temperedly, not caring if the highly ranked officers were in hearing range.  
  
Major Starworthy held up a paw and the Long Patrol halted. Whirling around, the angry officer marched over to the section of the line Beynin and Finicky had been standing in. The Major placed himself between the two hares, preventing Beynin from leaping onto Finicky as she retorted with a long and awful insult.  
  
"Enough, both of you! This has continued for too long. Finicky, stop provoking him. Bite your tongue for once and think about what you're about to say. You may not like him, but please refrain from any type of aggression or usage of that sort of language in my patrol. Beynin! You know it heartens her when she gets that sort of response from you. Ignore her for once! Separate, march somewhere else in line. But no fighting, shoving, or anything of that sort. She is your comrade, and though she may not always seem like it, you should still treat her with respect. That goes for you too, Finicky. Now get back in line. I want to hear no more from any of you. Actually, Beynin, move towards the front of the line. That way, you won't be able to communicate."  
  
Finicky rose from the ground and dusted herself off, unable and afraid to look the Major in the eyes. It seemed Beynin was doing the same as the hare archer suddenly found much more interest in the dirt surrounding his footpaws. Starworthy sighed and headed back to the front of the line, followed closely by Beynin. As he passed Finicky, the rude hare hissed into his long ears.  
  
"Daft, overgrown whelp."  
  
Learning from his previous mistakes, the archer chose to ignore her, though his ears still stood rigid from the insult. Head held high, he marched up to the front of the line and stood next to Jansorio, the boxing hare. Although she rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner, Finicky was deeply disappointed, and placed a large frown on her face as she got back and line and began marching along with the Long Patrol.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Diathus's eyes widened as she entered the Abbey gates. The sight that greeted her was one that extremely surprised her. Different creatures were all around, chatting and playing. Little Dibbuns rolled around on the lawn, getting pieces of grass stuck to their fur. Some leaned against trees in the shade, talking to others without a care. Others were splashing around in the Abbey pond, laughing and tittering endlessly. Redwall radiated with peace. An elderly, venerable-looking squirrel caught sight of them in the corner of her eye, and excused herself from the young mouse she had been conversing with to greet the large group. Abbess Sencatina nodded courteously at the large group. Smiling broadly, the old squirrel gave Kintre a large hug, followed by a playful scolding.  
  
"Back again, Kintre? And you brought the Holt with you. Here to eat us out of larder and kitchens, I suppose. Goodness, the Long Patrol and Holt Kintre! Careful though, Horvory doesn't want you or your otters to eat any of the prepared food for the feast. He's spent quite a while preparing. Here now, seems like you also brought along some new friends. Hello, I am Abbess Sencatina. Pleased to meet you all."  
  
Tamarillo bowed formally, then stood back up and winked roguishly.  
  
"Tamarillo, marm. Hope you have some extra food fer me. I'm pure famished. Eatin' Kintre's cookin' ain't all that dandy, doncha know. This here is me squirrel friend Mia, an' this is Rosethorn, the most excellent…growler." Rosethorn scowled at the hare, but Tamarillo tried to ignore it, and gave Diathus a sharp elbow in the ribs to bring her back to reality. The haremaid snapped out of her thoughts immediately and mocked a curtsy.  
  
"I'm Diathus. Nice t'meetcher, marm. We used to have an eagle wid us, but he flew 'way to his home."  
  
Sencatina motioned around her to the Abbey grounds and smiled.  
  
"Welcome, you four. You are welcome to stay as long as you please. I hope you enjoy your time at Redwall Abbey. Brother Arenlor?"  
  
The young mouse Mother Abbess had been talking to scurried over. Arenlor eyed the newcomers carefully, nodded a welcome, and then turned to Sencatina expectantly.  
  
"You called, Abbess?"  
  
Sencatina chuckled and motioned to the two hares, mouse, and squirrel.  
  
"Brother, would you be so kind to show these four around the Abbey? Sort of like a tour; you know what I mean."  
  
Arenlor smiled brightly and motioned to the four ex-travelers to follow after him, then dashed off. Tamarillo was quick to follow when the young mouse called out behind his shoulder, "First stop, the kitchens!"  
  
  
**  
  
  
Swiftspeed shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he looked up at the Abbey weathervane. Turning to his companion, he waited patiently as she finished her drink before speaking.  
  
"We're almost there, Tweet. Ready for a quick dash?"  
  
Tweetleg giggled and nodded willingly, shouldering her canteen lightly. The two hares sprinted off, both eager to reach the gates of Redwall Abbey, along with a good night sleep in a warm bed. Swiftspeed and Tweetleg had been sent ahead by the Major to reach the Abbey and tell them that the Long Patrol's arrival was not that far back.  
  
Swiftspeed skidded to a halt, followed by Tweetleg, and winked at the Sprinter.  
  
"Well, we made it, Tweet. Would you like t'do the honors?"  
  
Clearing her throat officially, the green recruit marched up to the gates in military form. Clearing her throat once more, she began pounding on the gates, her previous formalness forgotten as she hollered out in the loudest voice she could muster, a very amused Swiftspeed standing behind her.  
  
"Let us in, let us in, wot! There are two blinkin' hungry hares out here from the bally Long Patrol waitin' t'be fed! We're starving!"  
  
Quieting down for a moment, she turned around and smiled brightly at the Galloper, then asked, "Howsat?"  
  
Chuckled to himself, the tall hare walked past Tweetleg and began knocking on the door, though much softer than Tweetleg had.  
  
"Hello in there! We're Swiftspeed and Tweetleg of the Long Patrol, under the command of Major Starworthy. Care to let us in?"  
  
The gates opened slowly, and the head of a squirrel peeked out cautiously. Catching sight of the Galloper, Treetop immediately bounded out and gave Swiftspeed a friendly punch in the arm.  
  
"Swiftspeed! Nice t'see yer scraggy face agin, mate." The squirrel peered over the Galloper's shoulder warily. "Where's the rest o' the Patrol? Waiting fer the doors t'fully open so they kin charge inter the kitchens an' eat us out of abbey an' home? We already got two hares in the kitchens right now, drivin' Horvory insane."  
  
Finally catching sight of Tweetleg, Treetop bounded over to the younger hare and bowed, followed by a quick wink.  
  
"Hallo, young miss. I take it yer name's Tweetleg. Pleasure t'meetcha, I'm sure."  
  
The sprinter mocked a curtsy and flashed a smile as she replied, "Hallo t'you too, wot! Yes, I'm Tweetleg, an' it's most delightful t'meet you. Er…I hope you dun mind about that dent I made in yore Abbey's gates…"   
  
The woodland squirrel laughed good-naturedly and motioned to the two hares to follow him.  
"Ah, dun worry 'bout it, mate. Here now, come on in. I bet yer starvin', eh?"  
  
Tweetleg threw Swiftspeed a quick wink before she dashed off through the open gates, shouting out behind her shoulder, "Last one to the kitchen's a sulky squirrel!"  
  
Swiftspeed blinked in surprised, then ran off, followed by a mock angry Treetop.  
  
"Oy, that was insultin' to squirrels!" 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Dust arose on the sandy beaches of the Salamandastron as a tall figure, light tan fur covered in sweat and sand, approached the large mountain. Lance, Seventh Spring Runner, dashed forward towards the gates of Salamandastron, coughing and breathing sharply. His footpaws seemed to grow heavier with each step and his eyesight became slightly out of focus as exhaustion overtook him. Finally reaching his destination, the immensely tired hare fell back onto the sturdy gates with a thump, too exhausted to actually bring his paw up and knock on the gates. Fortunately, somebeast had heard the thump. Colonel Arrow swung open the gates, only to have Lance tumble onto her. Scrambling up to her footpaws hastily, she reached down and hauled Lance up also. Studying the hare from the tip of his ears to his footpaws, a deep frown creased onto the officer's facial features.  
  
"Alright young sah, speak up. Wot happened, eh? Where's th'bally chap, Bullet? How fast have you been runnin', wot? You're blinkin' well dehydrated!"  
  
A small moan escaped Lance's mouth. His throat was too dry to talk. He held up a paw and made a slow running motion with it, hoping to get the message through. Then he held up his other paw and made it seem as if one paw was running away from the other at an alarmingly fast rate. Looking up at the Colonel, the Runner awaited her reaction.  
  
Arrow had studied Lance's movements closely. Her eyebrows quirked up and her frown grew deeper as she confirmed, "You two were running at a medium speed. When you got there, the vermin saw you and they got Bullet, but you managed to escape and came back here as fast as you could."  
  
Lance gave a weak nod. His consciousness was drifting away quickly, and he began leaning forward to the Colonel. Taking the other hare's arm and slinging it around her shoulders, Arrow began making her way into Salamandastron, supporting the Runner the whole way.  
  
Staff Sergeant Tinure peered at Lance closely as Arrow brought him into the barracks, utterly confused at why the runner was in such bad shape and why Bullet wasn't there with him. The colonel looked up at the hare sharply after she laid Lance onto a bed.  
  
"Do us a favor an' get Lord Brawnpeak, old chap. I'll bally well explain later, wot."  
  
Saluting smartly, the sergeant darted off into the corridors, and appeared moments later with a large badger in his wake. Lord Brawnpeak peered at Lance closely with a worried frown. Then looking up at Arrow, he asked, "What happened?"  
  
Although it sounded more like a statement than a question, the colonel saluted before launching into report. "Found Lance at the front door, sah. He told, erm, showed me that he an' Bullet were running at a medium speed to find th' vermin. After they found them and got their blinkin' information, the vermin saw them and they got Bullet, but Lance managed to bally well escape an' came back here as fast as he could."  
  
The badger lord sighed. "I'll speak to Lance once he's ready to talk. Until then, Arrow, Tinure, I'd like you to gather around six hundred able hares, tell them to prepare for war. I've decided that we are to leave Salamandastron and help Redwall."  
  
The colonel and sergeant spoke as one. "But wot of Salamandastron, wot?"  
  
Brawnpeak pulled a wry grin. "Salamandastron is populated by one thousand hares. If six hundred leave for war, there are still four hundred left to defend.wot."  
  
Amid the situation, Staff Sergeant Tinure chuckled gleefully. "I say, wot! I think us hares have bally well had a jolly influence on our lud!"  
  
**  
  
Bullet, eight spring runner, glanced around the vermin camp slowly. After his capture, he had been questioned by Vermeng and then chained up with the other slaves. For some reason, the weasel corsair thought that he was another hare, and it took some convincing that he was not. A group of three slaves were sitting not too far from the hare. Crawling over slowly so not to catch anybeast's attention, Bullet grinning cheerfully.  
  
"I say, nice place, eh?"  
  
All three of them turned to the hare and stared at him incredulously. Simultaneously, they said, "Diathus?"  
  
The grin on Bullet's face immediately disappeared. Quirking up an eyebrow, he sighed. "Again with the blinkin' Diathus thing! Who is th' gel, eh? Wot's goin'on here? Will somebeast please bally well explain this t' me?"  
  
"Sorry," Wynde apologized. "It's just that you look so much like one of our other friend who escaped. You know, with the obsidian eyes, light tan fur." the squirrel trailed off sadly, obviously missing the other hare.  
  
The Salamandastron runner straightened up indignantly. "Lots o' th' Salamandastron chaps have light tan fur, wot! Now, kin y' please explain th' rest to me?"  
  
Dockpetal shrugged. Scooting in closer to the hare, taking Ariel with him, he sat cross-legged with the young vole in his lap. "The name's Dockpetal, nice t'meetcha. This is Ariel, an' that's Wynde. Yer now a slave t'Vermeng, feared corsair o' the south. A while ago, a friend of ours named Diathus broke free o' her chains an' escaped here wid th' help of an eagle named Skydrop an' the two o' 'em headed north. Vermeng didn't like th'fact that one o' his slaves escaped, so he vowed t' hunt 'em down. So here we are, footpaws on land after wot seemed like forever. Nice o' you to join us, mate."  
  
Bullet chose to ignore the last statement. His eyes and smile brightened up a considerable amount. "Welly now, chaps, dun seem so gloom. If'n yer Diathus an' Skydrop pals went north, they were sure t'find Redwall Abbey, an' if'n this Vermeng blighter's followin' Diathus, we'll get t'Redwall too, an' th'chaps there are bound t' figure out a way t' free us, wot!"  
  
A slave guard threw Bullet a look, but did no more, obviously not hearing the hare's remark. Ariel's eyes widened, but she was careful to keep her voice low.  
  
"Really? You think we can get free, without hurting Diathus?"  
  
The hare scoffed and let out a short laugh, keeping his voice softer by a considerable amount. "I'd bet me aunt's bilges on it, wot!"  
  
Ariel blinked, not very used to the hare's language. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
Dockpetal grinned and ruffled the vole's head fur fondly. "It's an expression, Ariel." Raising auburn eyes, he gazed at Bullet with renewed hope. "You're not jokin', right mate?"  
  
"Course not! Salamandastron's honor, 'm tellin' th'truth!"  
  
Unable to hold in his relief, Wynde let out an excited chuckle, causing many slaves and guards to look his way. But the squirrel did not care. The kindle of hope was renewed once again.  
  
**  
  
In the branches of an oak tree, not even as far as thirty paces from the vermin camp, a bird sat perched there, hidden from sight. Skydrop had been on his way of when he had seen Vermeng's horde, and stopped to look around for a while. Sighing to himself, the eagle faced his dilemma. Whether to go back to Redwall, or continue on his way as Diathus had bid him. A small perch from his right caused him to turn his head. A small robin with bright red feathers sat there, gazing at him curiously.  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
Skydrop nodded, though not very quickly, less he attracted some unwanted attention.  
  
"Aye, lassie. Tell meh somethin', kin you visit Redwall Abbey an' tell 'em that a weasel corsair named Vermeng is headed thar way?"  
  
The robin, whose name was Glidewing, bobbed her head. "I was headed there myself. I'll be sure to tell them. Anything else?"  
  
The eagle smiled with a sort of regretful air. "Aye, tell Diathus Ah said hello."  
  
With one last nod, the two flew off in their own directions, both with their own errands. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Hares poured in through the main gates of Redwall. Many of the Abbey dwellers were there to greet them, especially the Dibbuns. Among the large mass of Redwallers were Diathus, Tamarillo, Mia, and Rosethorn. Diathus watched the Long Patrol curiously as she stood away from the main crowd. She had not ever seen many of her species all at once before. As hello's and welcome's were exchanged, a hare, stern and officious looking, ambled over and made an elegant leg, announcing in a kind though somewhat gruff voice, "Sergeant Ace, at yer service, missie. An' who have I the pleasure of addressin'?"  
  
Mocking a curtsy, Diathus pulled a small smile. "Diathus Spinner, sah. Pleased t'meetcha. This is th' Long Patrol, aye?"  
  
"Aye, missie, 'tis the Long Patrol alright, all th' way from Salamandastron. You heard o' it afore?"  
  
The haremaid gave a shrug of her shoulders and replied airily, "You could say that, yes. I've seen it afore. So have you been here before? 'Tis a grand place, eh?"  
  
Ace nodded in definite agreement, then grinned brightly, quite an unusual sight. "Aye, 'Specially their vittles. No 'fense t' Salamandastron's cooks o' course, but by Jove, e'er tried their dansom'n'plum cake? It's to die for!"  
  
Giggled softly, Diathus shook her head. "No, but I will soon. I hear that there's goin' t'be a Nameday Feast, wote'er that is. Wot is it exactly?"  
  
As the Long Patrol sergeant began explaining to Diathus about Nameday at Redwall Abbey, Tamarillo was busy chatting with Swiftspeed and Glory. The Long Patrol Galloper, urging the captain to meet some new friends, had pushed her towards the nearest creatures who they did not know, and the three were getting along quite well.  
  
Mia, however, sat stone-faced beside a russet apple tree, staring at the mass of hares. She was not the most social squirrel, unlike a few of the others from the Abbey, mainly Treetop and Periwinkle, and she did not like being around so many others that she did not know. Rising to her footpaws with a deep breath, she looked around for someone she knew that was not preoccupied, when she was suddenly hauled off. Turning her head, she came face to face with Rosethorn, who was dragging her towards a small group of Redwallers and Long Patrollers she had been talking too.  
  
"Wot in th' names o' apples an' acorns are y'doing?"  
  
Rosethorn giggled and finally released Mia's arm as they reached the group. "I'm trying to get you to talk to some other creatures, make some new friends."  
  
A friendly looking mouse with bright hazel eyes smiled cheerily and pointed to each one in the group, introducing them as she did so. "Hiya, I'm Raiyon. Nice t'meetcha, I'm sure. This is Ivy, Rambati, Birchleaf, Midnight, Reene, and.er." Here, Raiyon paused and glanced at a tall, lanky female hare quizzically. "Sorry, miss, forgot your name. What was it again?"  
  
The hare grinned. "Merry."  
  
"Right, and that's Merry. So who are you? Where do you come from?"  
  
Rosethorn giggled to herself as Mia was bombarded with questions. Glad that her friend had something to do, she began looking around, and her cheerful expression became one of confusion as she saw Abbess Sencatina, Diathus, and Treetop slip off.  
  
**  
  
Abbess Sencatina blinked in surprise as Treetop finished speaking. Diathus also looked shocked, but not as much as the Abbess. Leaning in closer, she gazed at the squirrel uncertainly.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
The woodland squirrel nodded confidently. "Absolutely. Tall weasel, thick brown fur, cutlass, yellow tunic, and three bracelets on the right paw, fits your description completely. His name is Vermeng, also. He's headed this way, about three days away."  
  
Sencatina blinked and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "If they're three days away, how do you know of the news? And how do you know his name?"  
  
Treetop shrugged and spread his paws out wide, replying, "Word travels fast in Mossflower. But if you really want to know the whole truth, you should ask Glidewing. She came in after the Long Patrol did. She's in the orchard right now. Maybe you should speak to her." Turning his attention to Diathus, he threw her a swift wink. "She also has some news of an eagle friend of yours. It seems that the eagle was the one who told her of the weasel's name."  
  
The mention of Skydrop caused Diathus to dash up and run out into the orchards. Treetop followed immediately, almost as quickly as the hare. Shaking her head and murmuring to herself about youth and never ending energy, Sencatina followed behind slowly.  
  
**  
  
Glidewing's eyes widened a considerable amount when she saw a hare racing in her direction. Managing to keep calm, she tilted her head to the left slightly and blinked her beady eyes, staring at Diathus curiously.  
  
"How may I help you, ma'am?"  
  
"Skydrop, wot did he say? Is he alright? And wot news d'you have o' Vermeng? Where is he? Wot about the slaves? Wynde, Ariel, and Dock? How are they? They're not dead, are they? Please, tell me!"  
  
The small robin's eyebrows raised as she was bombarded with questions. Shifting from one talon to the other, she managed to squeak out, "If you would let me speak, I would answer you!" Diathus smiled apologetically and calmed down, though she was still quite anxious. Glidewing, after clearing her throat a few times, began answering the hare's questions.  
  
"First of all, if you mean the eagle, then he said to tell you 'hello.' He is in absolute fine condition. He also told me that the weasel corsair Vermeng was headed this way. I'm sure Treetop told you of that already. Vermeng is three days from here. I saw no slaves, but maybe that bushy tail that looked like the tail of a squirrel is a slave. I don't really know, and therefore, I also do not know of any creatures named Wynde, Ariel, or Dock, or their current status. Sorry, ma'am."  
  
The haremaid sighed after Glidewing was finished. The robin took it as a sigh of dissatisfaction and she grew alarmed quite quickly.  
  
"Oh, I am terrible sorry if I didn't supply you with the information you were interested in. It's just that I didn't get the chance to-"  
  
Diathus shook her head and said, "No, s'okay. I guess I just really miss my friends. Thanks fer yer help, marm."  
  
The pattering of footpaws from behind her announced that someone was approaching. The haremaid turned around to see four figures running towards her.  
  
"Wot's goin' on, Di?" Tamarillo took a deep breath once he reached the haremaid. Alongside him were Mia, Rosethorn, and Abbess Sencatina. Diathus glanced at her former companion sadly. "Vermeng. He's coming."  
  
A growl arose to Mia's throat. Placing a paw on her friend's shoulder, Rosethorn blinked in surprise and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Are you sure, Diathus?"  
  
The haremaid smiled wryly. "I didn't want t'believe it either, but it's true." Diathus turned to the abbess and her smile turned into an apologetic one. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stopped here. Now a horde's approachin' here, ready to attack an' slay. Mayhaps I should just leave." Sencatina shook her head firmly. "No, you will stay. End of discussion. Now if you will excuse me, I must go find Major Starworthy and Rambati."  
  
The squirrel scrambled off with much agility for one so old and Glidewing flew off back into the verdant woods of Mossflower, leaving the four companions together. Diathus sighed and slumped down onto the grass, groaning softly.  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
Tamarillo put a reassuring paw on Diathus's shoulder. "No it's not Di, things like this just happen. Dun worry, e'erythin'll be fine, right Mia?"  
  
The squirrel was kicking at the grass, muttering incoherent things to herself. Most of the words were threats directed towards multiple seabeasts of Vermeng's horde. The arrival of the weasel affected her deeply as well. Rosethorn sighed and answered for her preoccupied friend.  
  
"Yes, everything will be fine. You'll see, Diathus."  
  
**  
  
In Major Starworthy's mind, the last thing he would have called the situation was 'fine.' A grave expression on his face, the elder hare's ears drooped slightly as he heard the news from Abbess Sencatina.  
  
"I had my suspicions, Abbess, but now if what Glidewing says is true, then that confirms it. Vermeng is coming, and whatever he wants, the ending will not be pretty, marm."  
  
Rambati the mouse warrior was equally grim. "And they've chose a fine time too, right in the middle of a Nameday feast!"  
  
Sighing, Sencatina nodded sullenly and glancing around at the momentarily peaceful Redwall Abbey. Besides her, the major, Rambati, Glidewing, Treetop, and Diathus's group of companions, no other creature knew of Vermeng's arrival, and the Abbess intended it to stay that way. "I know what you mean, both of you. Still, there's no reason to disturb their spirits. We can worry about it after the feast."  
  
The loud toll of the Matthias and Methuselah bells announced the beginning of the Nameday feast, along with Raiyon's existence at the belltower. Pulling a smile, the elder squirrel headed to the main Abbey building.  
  
"We'll discuss things later, Major. By what Glidewing and Treetop say, we still have time to think things through. Until then, feast and be merry!" 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
"Woah." That was the only word that came to mind as Glory entered Redwall's Great Hall. Flowers from the gardens graced the walls, all strung upon a long vine of ivy. Food of all different sorts were set on the table, from apple tarts to treetop broth, much to the excitement of squirrels. A large cake sat in the middle of the table, covered in meadowcream. The garrulous hare Plucky stood nearby the garrison captain, licking his lips hungrily. Throwing Glory a swift wink, he commented, "Nice spread, wot?"  
  
The captain agreed whole-heartily with a nod of her head. Everybeast took a seat at the table, and Abbess Sencatina sat at the head of the large table. Raiyon the bellringer looked up at the old squirrel expectantly from her seat next to her close friend, Rambati.  
  
"Well marm, guess it's time to tell us what the name is!"  
  
Though outwardly she nodded politely, inwardly she was panicking. With the arrival of Vermeng and all the other eventful things that had been going on, Sencatina had forgotten the name that she had been planning on naming the season on. Blushing slightly, though it was not noticeable against her red colored fur, the Abbess stood up to recite the grace.  
  
"The seasons have been kind to us,  
  
Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall.  
  
We sit here, 'round the table.  
  
Good food, we give thanks to all.  
  
A new season has come upon us,  
  
In the shadows, winter cowers.  
  
New season, I name thee  
  
Spring of the Vibrant Flowers."  
  
A loud 'Amen' followed the Abbess's somewhat shaky poem. Tamarillo stood from his chair and raised his beaker topped with fruit cordial.  
  
"Here's to the flowers of the Abbey! Periwinkle, Pimpernel, Primrose, Azalea, Ivy, if'n y'count vines, an' of course, Diathus. Rosethorn too, if you take out the Thorn part. I would also include Acanthus'n'Oleander, but they might be embarrassed, so I won't mention them."  
  
General laughter followed as the weapon extraordinaire Acanthus attempted a swipe at the irrepressible hare. Dodging it expertly, Tamarillo sat back down into his seat, grinning cheekily.  
  
Raiyon stopped her assault on a leek and onion pasty to gaze at the Abbess curiously.  
  
"So that's the name you made us wait so long for?"  
  
Sencatina shook her head, a small smile playing around her face. "Actually, I forgot my original name, so that was the best I could think of."  
  
Rambati spluttered on his rosehip cordial as he saw Raiyon give a comical look of dismay. Chuckling nervously as Badgermom Ttricino and Abbess Sencatina gave him a quaint look, he nodded as his mouse friend and commented, "Guess you'll have to wait until next season to guess the season again, eh?"  
  
A shout from another section of the table cut off the mousemaid's heated response. Turning her head, she fought back a smile as she saw multiple large heaps of food piled onto the plates belong to the Long Patrol. Plucky's voice drifted over to their section of the table.  
  
"I say, my compliments t' the chef! Grrmmpch!"  
  
Glory looked up from her beaker of October Ale and turned to Major Starworthy quizzically. "You look down, sah. What's the matter?"  
  
From the other side of the garrison captain, Swiftspeed grabbed the last candied apple ring, much to the dismay of the otter sitting across from him, and glanced at his commanding officers.  
  
"Aye, Major, wot's wid the gloomy face? Thought Kinorum'n'Kidust cured that already."  
  
Starworthy had been thinking of the horde that was on its way to Redwall when the two Long Patrollers had snapped him out of his thoughts. Forcing a smile onto his face, the major picked up his fork absently, then put it back down again, forgetting to eat the salad that was on the fork. Tadaval Kathudler, the boisterous colonel who sat across from Starworthy, blinked in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh I say! The major's put down his fork, an' there's still food on it, wot! Call Fernmint, we need t'get th'good majah t'the infirmary!"  
  
Noticing the looks that a few abbeybeasts were giving him, Tadaval lowered his voice and grinned sheepishly. "Just jokin', wot!"  
  
The major cast Tadaval a sharp glance, but said nothing of it. His mind still somewhere else, Starworthy shrugged absentmindedly. "Guess I forgot to eat it then." He picked up his fork once again and put it in his mouth. The colonel heaved a sigh of mock relief and gave the major a strange glance.  
  
"Wot's on yer mind, Majah?"  
  
Remembering the Abbess's words about not telling anyone else about the approaching horde, he smiled somewhat tensely. "This and that, colonel. No need to worry about me. I'm fine!"  
  
Though he had returned to his meal, Swiftspeed was listening to each word of the somewhat peculiar conversation that had gone between the two officers. Taking a bite out of his candied apple ring, the Galloper swallowed and whispered to the captain, "Fine is th' last word I'd use t'describe him. Something's botherin' him, an' it's not a good something."  
  
Glory nodded in agreement, though she said nothing of the matter. 'If the major has something to tell us,' she thought to herself. 'he'll tell us in good time.'  
  
Diathus stared at her plate blankly. She had not really eaten a lot, for there was look much on her mind. Looking up, she saw that Mia was doing the same, pushing her spring salad around her plate idly with her fork. Rosethorn was trying to get her squirrel friend to eat with no avail. At a tap on the shoulder, Diathus turned. Tamarillo was gazing at her worriedly.  
  
"Something wrong, Di? Y'haven't eaten much, most unlike you. Is it, erm, him?"  
  
The haremaid nodded, knowing that 'him' meant 'Vermeng.' Of course, Tamarillo couldn't say that, because they were not supposed to tell.  
  
"Yes, it's 'him.' Gotten me really worried, y'know. He'll be arriving soon, an' I know exactly wot he wants. Th'problem is, because of me, a battle might have t'start."  
  
Diathus kept her voice low and soft, hoping that nobeast would hear here. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice, as they were all busy in their own conversations. Satisfied that nobeast was listening, the haremaid continued.  
  
"He'll probably want t'have me back as a slave, an' if'n I don't, he'll most likely start a war against this abbey."  
  
Nodding slowly, Tamarillo flashed a wry smile. "Hard bein' th'one that causes e'erything, isn't it? E'erything relies on wot yer decision is, though the Abbess clearly stated that she isn't allowin' you t'turn yerself in. Dun worry about it, Di. E'erything will be fine."  
  
"That's wot they all say," the haremaid mumbled sullenly.  
  
Rambati, like the others who knew of Vermeng's arrival, was also quite dour. Raiyon the bellringer glanced at her friend in concern.  
  
"What's wrong, Rati?"  
  
The mouse warrior grinned falsely at his friend. "What makes you think anything's wrong, Rai?"  
  
Pointing to his empty plate, the bellringer raised an eyebrow. "I believe that answers your question."  
  
Continuing his false cheerfulness, Rambati began piling up his plate with various foods. Raiyon watched him skeptically. Once the mouse was done getting his food, he turned to the mousemaid and smiled somewhat goofily.  
  
"See, I'm fine!"  
  
Raiyon merely shook her head.  
  
"I know you better than that. What's wrong?"  
  
The warrior's expression immediately fell, and his smile disappeared. Taking a bite out of an apple flan gloomily, he look up at the mousemaid and frowned.  
  
"Sorry Rai, can't tell you."  
  
The mousemaid was deeply confused by Rambati's words. The two usually told each other everything, and now her friend was refusing to answer her question. At least, answer it properly. The Redwall champion caught Raiyon's confused look and cracked a small smile.  
  
"I'll explain when I can. But for now, pretend nothing's wrong, okay?"  
  
Though not completely satisfied, the bellringer nodded in agreement. She knew Rambati could be quite obstinate when he wanted to. She returned to her meal, though her mind was racing with reasons on why her friend could be acting the way he was. Unconsciously, she began muttering to herself.  
  
"Mayhaps his secret is about me. Or some other beast told him that I told one of his secrets so he can't trust me. Or mayhaps he thinks he can't trust me. Or he's mad at me. Or-"  
  
The mousemaid's ponderings were interrupted by a soft cough from beside her. Rambati shook his head, smiling slightly.  
  
"No, no, no, and no. Don't worry, Raiyon. It's not you. I'm just not supposed to tell you."  
  
Abbess Sencatina had been watching those who knew of Vermeng carefully, and knew that they were going through trouble keeping it a secret. Sighing inwardly, she took a bite out of a flan and mentally decided that she would have to tell the Abbeybeasts soon. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Darkness loomed over Mossflower Woods. Fleeting figures made their way through the vast forest, the only sound the light footfall of their footpaws. In the lead of the long line was a tall weasel, marching confidently forward, leading his horde south. Vermeng was on the move, following the direction in which Diathus had traveled. Unknowingly to him, he was also traveling in the direction of Redwall Abbey with more than four hundred hares from Salamandastron following him closely. Marching his horde on restlessly, the former corsair continued onward, following Diathus's trail, and traveling at a much quicker pace than Glidewing had thought.  
  
**  
  
Abbess Sencatina had personally called for a meeting of the Abbey leaders and a few others after the feasting had ended, and at midnight, the Redwallers met. Sitting around the deserted feasting table in Cavern Hole, which had been evacuated for the occasion, the squirrel looked over the creatures who sat around the table. Among them were Rambati, Diathus and her companions, Major Starworthy and the other officers of the Long Patrol with the exception of Swiftspeed, Badgermother Ttricino, Recorder Bebuine, Raiyon, Skipper of Otters and his wife River, Foremole Erbur, Cellarkeeper Gabrieny, Treetop, and Ivy the mousemaid. Together, these creatures stared at Sencatina expectantly, though a few already knew what was coming. Nodding courteously, Sencatina began.  
  
"A few of you might already know why you are gathered here, but many of you do not. Earlier today, the robin Glidewing and our woodland friend Treetop informed me and a few others with the same news. A corsair weasel, whom is quite well known by our guests Diathus and Mia, is headed this way, a large horde behind him. Erm, how much did you say there were, Treetop?"  
  
The prime aged squirrel blinked. "Around five hundred, I suppose."  
  
Surprised murmurs rose, and the abbess waited patiently to pass before continuing. "Let me finish. Anyway, this corsair, Vermeng I think his name was, used to hold Diathus as a slave, as I have heard. When she escaped with her eagle friend Skydrop, who flew off before they reached our Abbey, Vermeng swore to find her and capture her again. So, they must be coming for her."  
  
Swiftspeed and Garrison Captain Glory exchanged looks. So that was what the Major had been so worried about. Gaining the attention he needed as he stood up, the Galloper announced, "Well I say we let Diathus stay with us and give those seascum a fight for them to remember!"  
  
"More easily said than done," the hedgehog Gabrieny chipped in. "Unlike ye hares who are accustomed to battle, we Redwallers aren't, an' we wouldn't last aginst those vermin."  
  
"Battle tactics, that's wot we need!" Skipper slammed his paw onto the table. "We kin approach 'em from all four sides an' surround 'em! Or have them picked off group by group wid squirrel archers. Mayhaps we-"  
  
"Ahem. Please save that for the appropriate time," the Abbess cleared her throat. "I'm sure we all agree that we will not let Diathus be recaptured, correct?"  
  
A chorus of 'aye's rung throughout Cavern Hole, and Abbess Sencatina smile dryly.  
  
"Well then, let's get planning, shall we?"  
  
Before another creature could speak, Diathus raised her paw tentatively. At a nod from the Abbess, the hare began to speak her part. "I thank ye all for the cover an' help you are willing t'give me. I have no ways o' expressing my gratitude. But y'see, I have a few friends that are still within Vermeng's clutches, an' I was hoping I would be able to free 'em afore the battle."  
  
Major Starworthy stroked his chin thoughtfully, cocking his eyebrow. "It all depends, really. I'm sure we'll rescue 'em, but how we're goin' t'do it, that'll take some information. We'll need to know about th'guarding, how many slaves, how many slaves are shackled to each other, etcetera. Don't worry, me dear, we'll get 'em out sooner or later, but when we do is yet t' be decided. Unless you know the answer to that information already?"  
  
Shaking her head, Diathus sighed. "No sah, I don't. Well, there are about twenty slaves in total, but I don't know 'bout the guardin' or anything o' that sort. I've never traveled on land wid Vermeng and his corsairs, so I don't really know. I hope we can help 'em, though."  
  
"Twenty, eh? With the right plan an' all, we should be able to, right Colonel?"  
  
Colonel Tadaval Kathudler winked at Starworthy. "Aye sah, we should."  
  
Sighing with relief, Diathus smiled with gratitude at the Long Patrol officers. Taking it as a sign that she could continue, Abbess Sencatina took over.  
  
"Right. Now that that's cleared up, battle tactics, anybeast?"  
  
Rambati stood up and gained center spotlight. "I say we combine Skipper's two ideas. Our army can split into two groups. The first will take the vermin head on which the second group, slightly smaller, can circle around as the first group keeps the corsairs busy and take the by surprise, surrounding them in the process."  
  
"But what if they try the same thing, Rati, or something that could mess our plan up?" Raiyon inquired. "Then everything would be disastrous."  
  
Lieutenant Spotster of the Long Patrol nodded reluctantly. "Aye, that is true." And then something struck him, and with mischievous light, he turned to Corporal Nightshift, who sat at his right. "Unless."  
  
Backing away from the lieutenant anxiously, Nightshift shook his head. "No, no, no, Spotster. Any foul idea going through that mind of yours, I completely refuse. All of your ideas that ever included me got me into trouble."  
  
Spotster looked offended. "Oh really, corp? Name one."  
  
"I don't have to name one, I can name a dozen! Like that time when we were leverets and you planned for me to steal that damson cake from the kitchens? And that time where I was to sneak into the officers' mess to retrieve the spinning top the officers had taken from you as your punishment. Do you know how long I took that night listening to lectures? And the time-"  
  
Though clearly amused, Abbess Sencatina shook her head, cutting off the two hares' arguing. "Ahem, let's hear Spotster out before we make any judgments please, Nightshift. Exactly what is your plan, lieutenant?"  
  
"'Tis simple, you see. At night, the corp here sneaks into the vermin camp, wakes up the leader Vermeng and pretends to be part of his dream, a ghost or something. He'll tell 'im all this bally rubbish 'bout why not t'use certain battle tactics 'cause it's bad luck or something of the like, an' then bonk him on the head so that when he regains consciousness, he'll think it was a bloomin' dream."  
  
Corporal Nightshift stared at Spotster horror, gaining quite a few smirks from the other council members." Me? A ghost? I say lieutenant, you may be the higher ranking hare, but I simply refuse! Why not Ace there? He'd make a fine ghost."  
  
The so said sergeant that the corporal pointed at looked aghast. Spotster shook his head.  
  
"No can do, ole chap, yer the best person t' sneak around at night. You or th' blinked chap Jade, but he doesn't sound as spooky as you do."  
  
To avoid further indignation from Nightshift, who looked as if he were about to explode at the mention of him having a spooky voice, Abbess Sencatina chuckled silently, holding up a paw for silence.  
  
"That's enough, you two. If no further plans can be thought up, we will use Spotster's. It's an interesting idea, that's for sure. Right, if there are no more issues to discuss, you all are dismissed. We can speak about this later after the corsair's arrival. And please, not a word to anyone, not even your best friend. We don't want any panic. Alright, good night everyone."  
  
The council of creatures left Cavern Hole, Spotster and Nightshift 'conversing' the whole time.  
  
**  
  
Diathus did not return to the dormitories immediately. Instead, she cut across the Abbey turf, arriving at the orchards. With a sigh, she leaned against a tall apple tree and sank down onto the grass, closing her obsidian eyes slowly. She could not help but feel a little guilty; all this was happening because she had decided to stay at Redwall Abbey for a while. If she refused to go back to slavery, she would be jeopardizing the lives of the Redwallers, and if she went back, she would spend the rest of her life in chains.  
  
"Ugh, I wish Sky were here," the hare moaned out loud. "He'd know what to do. If he didn't, he'd still be able t' cheer me up."  
  
"Och, Ah ain't noo sky, boot would ye lassie mind if'n Ah sat doon 'ere wid ye?"  
  
Diathus's head snapped upwards, but then she blinked as she realized the creature next to her was not her eagle friend, but a hare that she had not met before. Nodding, she patted the spot next to her.  
  
"Aye, go ahead. S'not my grass. 'm Diathus. You?"  
  
The hare complied, plopping down ungracefully onto the grass and grinning cheerily. "Ah'm Nipfleet, from thee north, but ye gan jus' call meh Nippy. Pleased ter meet ye, Ah'm sure. Noo tell meh, wot's wid thee glum face, eh?"  
  
Opening her mouth, the haremaid blinked again, realizing that no one outside of the council was to know about Vermeng. Closing her mouth and pondering for a while as Nipfleet waited patiently. Finally, she opened her mouth again.  
  
"Have you ever been thee cause o' something? Say, erm, hypothetically, yer enemy found you, an' if you went wid 'im, you'd become a slave, an' if'n you didn't, you'd be endangering th' lives of yer friends. Hypothetically, o' course. Wot would ye do?"  
  
Nipfleet gazed at her curiously. "This is aboot tha' vermin corsair, isn't it?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Diathus blinked, raising an eyebrow and eying the other hare suspiciously. "You weren't at the council."  
  
The March hare grinned sheepishly, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Manei dared meh t' eavedrop on ye."  
  
"Manei?"  
  
"An otter bairn."  
  
"Oh." Diathus nodded in understanding. "So what would you do?"  
  
The hare shrugged once again, running a paw through his headfur. "Ah'm not really sure, meh lass. Ah guess et depends on yer friends. If'n they think 'tis alright fer ye t' endanger thar lives, then I guess 'tis alright."  
  
Diathus gazed at him oddly, and Nipfleet grinned meekly. "Tha' came oot completely wrong, didnae it?"  
  
"Aye. But I understand. Th'problem is, if I stay here, then Vermeng might choose to bring war to the Abbey. He's sort of crazy in the head an' very prideful; he wouldn't be able to live if he knew one o' his escaped slaves were still alive. The Redwallers here aren't nearly as skilled, and Vermeng outnumbers them three to one. But if I go wid him, I dun have any chance o' becoming free agin, cause I'll be dead."  
  
Nipfleet stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Och, quite a mess ye got yerself into, eh lass? Th' only advice Ah gan give is to do wot ye think is right, boot Ah'm sure tha' 'tis nae help."  
  
"You're right, it doesn't help, no offense or anything," Diathus sighed. "I guess I'll stay here, then. Abbess Sencatina doesn't want me leave or anything."  
  
"Then ye see, ye had yer problem solved thee whole time!"  
  
"Aye, but I was feeling guilty, I guess," the haremaid admitted. "It's hard being in this position."  
  
"Gan't say Ah knoo how ye feel, cause Ah doan't," Nipfleet shrugged apologetically, the stood up, stretching his limbs. "But it'll turn oot alright, lassie, dun worry. Ah'll be a-goin' knoo; 'tis late, an' if'n ye have any sense, ye'll do thee same. 'Tis a long day ahead o' ye, ye ken."  
  
Diathus stood up also and followed Nipfleet to the dormitories, feeling settled enough to go to bed peacefully, but not settled enough to completely forget about the whole event.  
  
And all while this was happening, Vermeng marched closer. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Lance awoke feverishly, thrashing about his bunk and letting out mute shrieks of distress as he entangled himself in the bed sheets, vainly attempting to get unraveled. And then his face was uncovered by the white blanket and exposed to the fresh air, and the Seventh Spring Runner stopped struggling, breathing in the fresh air contently. Once his breath was restored, the hare peeked open an eye, gazing up at his rescuer.  
  
Captain Reva peered down at the hare carefully with her dark brown eyes. Nodding slowly, she backed off, allowing Lance some space. "About time you woke, m' lad. We're leaving Salamandastron today, in half an hour."  
  
Nodding weakly, the hare rose up from the bunk and donned on his tunic, addressing his officer as he did. "Are we taking the pass through th' valley atwixt the mountains, or cutting 'round to the eastern path?"  
  
"I believe we're takin' th' eastern route, as Starworthy did."  
  
"Ah. Less hassle, eh?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Then the two fell into silence, having nothing more to say. Finally, Reva cleared her throat, nodding at the runner curtly before heading towards the door.  
  
"I hope you're feeling better than you did when you first came back. There's enough time for you to have a lil' spot o' brekkers afore we leave, if you get downstairs quick enough. If you don't get there fast enough, you'll have t'wait until luncheon, then."  
  
With his meal at stake, Lance was bounded out of the door in a flash, and the captain had to hide a smile as she followed him down into the mess hall.  
  
**  
  
Rambati sighed in frustration, crumbling up the piece of parchment he had been writing on and taking a new sheet. He and Major Starworthy had agreed to brainstorm for ideas to free the slaves Diathus had been speaking about, even though the two of them did not know everything they needed to know. Suffering from a 'creativity block,' as he called it, the warrior leaned back onto the apple tree be had been writing in front of and let the piece of charcoal roll from his paws lazily, deciding that since everything was already set except for the part about freeing the slaves, he could take a little break from the planning and maybe when he woke up, his brain would be afresh again. Unfortunately, two tall, lanky figures storming across the orchard interrupted the mouse warrior's nap.  
  
"No."  
  
"B-but Corp!"  
  
"No. Absolutely no!"  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yeah, you do! For the sake of Redwall Abbey, Nighty, for the sake for Redwall Abbey!"  
  
Corporal Nightshift scowled and whirled around to face Lieutenant Spotster, who had been chasing him with a large mound of fabric in his arms. Pointing accusingly at the cloth, the corporal, once again, shook his head firmly. "No."  
  
"Aw come on!" Spotster protested, holding the mound of fabric out with a comical look of dismay on his face. "It ain't that bad! Maybe I could have cut down on how much cloth I used, but seriously, it ain't that bad."  
  
Nightshift snorted. "Not that bad? I'd look like a blinkin' boulder in that thing! Why do I need it, anyway? Isn't my black fur color good enough for you? You need me to wear black also?"  
  
Rambati sat up straight, peering at the two through half lidded, amused hazel eyes as the Lieutenant shook his head.  
  
"It ain't that, corp. You jus' need to make your hare features less noticeable. Wot would this Vermeng chap think if a blinkin' hare turned up into his dream? I'm tryin' t'make you look more phantom-like."  
  
"I'm not lugging that thing around with me," Nightshift confirmed. "It's heavy, and thick, an'.an'.heavy! An' it makes me look ridiculous."  
  
"Aw, no it doesn't!" Spotster turned to Rambati, who was still sitting on the grass and looking up at them with mild amusement, and beckoned him over. "C'mon Nighty, put this on, an' ole mousey chap here kin tell you if you look ridiculous or not."  
  
With a defeated sigh, the corporal snatched the fabric from Spotster's paws irritably and threw it on over his tunic, getting it in the right position before turning to Rambati.  
  
"Well? C'mon, ole chap, tell the 'tenant I look horrible."  
  
The mouse champion raised an eyebrow and studied Nightshift carefully. None of the hare's fur could be see, except for the tips of his ears that stuck out two slits on the top of the hood that was swathed over his head, causing his head to be enveloped in shadow. Fabric draped over his arms, like sleeves that were much too large, and black cloth also trailed behind him. Nodding in approval, Rambati turned to Spotster.  
  
"I like it. It fits the phantom mood very well." Turning back to Nightshift, who had uttered a groan of despair at the mouse's approval, Rambati continued, "And even if you did look ridiculous, I think that's the whole point. I mean surely, no one wouldn't feel ridiculous, right? If you think it's too heavy, however, you can see Sister Delani and Ivy, both mousemaids. They might be able to lighten your load a bit."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Nightshift trudged off, a mound of cloth raveled up in his arms. Clapping in delight, Spotster gave Rambati a look of gratitude before dashing off, snickering madly. The mouse warrior gave the two one last look before returning to his apple tree with a sigh. "Hares."  
  
**  
  
"This is the night, old chap!"  
  
Nightshift only groaned, surveying his wardrobe in mild distaste. He had managed to take some of the cloth off, but to him, he still looked like a bulky black boulder. Turning to Lieutenant Spotster, he made a face, shouldering his haversack of supplies.  
  
"Must I?"  
  
Hiding a smirk, Diathus nodded. "Aye, all of us have decided on this, remember? Glidewing has located the horde, an' she'll point the direction out fer ye. When yore there, corp, would you mind surveying the slaves a bit, eh?"  
  
Sighing, Nightshift attempted to nod, only to find that he could barely do so in his clothing. "Aye, I will. But if the horde's still two days away, then how--?"  
  
Perched atop of a tree on the orchard, where the three hares were gathered, the robin Glidewing coughed to gain attention.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Vermeng's been making quite a bit of progress over the past day and night. He'll be arriving shortly after dawn, on the morrow. He must be taking this whole thing quite seriously."  
  
Diathus cursed, and the two officers gave her a reprimanding look, which earned them a sheepish grin. Sighing, the haremaid nodded. "Vermeng's always had a thing for vengeance. Much too prideful, y'know. But anyway, that shouldn't be much of a problem for you, corp. Less walkin' fer ye to do."  
  
Grinning in delight, Spotster nodded his agreement and motioned towards the gate. "Off ye go, wot! An' dun trip on any roots on the way, Nighty!"  
  
Nightshift threw the lieutenant a dirty look, then waved his goodbye off- handedly, muttering softly about 'lieutenants that didn't know what was good for them.' The sentries hauled the gates open for him, and he followed Glidewing out of the abbey into the depts. of Mossflower.  
  
Diathus and Spotster stayed until the corporal had vanished into the trees, and then they turned and headed back into the main Abbey building, conversing quietly.  
  
"Think he'll be alright?"  
  
"Oh, aye. Nighty's always managed to pull through."  
  
"That's good. So tell me, has the Long Patrol thought up a plan to help the slaves yet.?"  
  
**  
  
The sun had almost completely dipped below the horizon. There was barely enough light for Nightshift to see where Glidewing was, not to mention follow her. Stumbling for the umpteenth time in an effort to keep up with the swift robin, he finally whispered loudly, "Slow down, slow down!"  
  
Glidewing did so, darting down to the corporal and perching on his shoulder. "There's not much further to go. You'll reach the path a little further onward, and then follow it until you get to the twin paths. Take the left, keep going forward, and about a league later, you'll get to the camp. I advise you to wait until an hour after they're asleep until you make your appearance. I'll be heading back now, and I'll be back around the time you're done to guide you back to the Abbey."  
  
The corporal nodded silently, arms outstretched to feel his way through the shadowed forest. "Alright, then. Fly safe, Glidewing."  
  
"Good luck, corporal." And the robin flew off.  
  
Following Glidewing's directions, it was about an hour later when Nightshift literally stumbled upon the camp. He quickly withdrew back into the murky shadows, and even though he knew that it was not very possible that the tired hordebeasts to have noticed him in such dim lighting, he was still a bit worried. But when nobody stirred at his unexpected entrance, the corporal breathed out a sigh of relief and waited.  
  
**  
  
It was quite a while until Nightshift thought it safe to enter the campsite. He was as alert as any hare could be in such a situation, not able to see anything except darkness and shadows. He had located which tent had been Vermeng's before all the hordebeasts had retired to their bed, and had also managed to get a rough estimate of how many slaves there were, along with other information. One of them, a hare, seemed suspiciously familiar, but Nightshift shrugged it off and continued onto his task.  
  
He crept into Vermeng's tent, wrinkling his face as the weasel's snoring reached his ears. Slipping a paw underneath his costume and into his pocket, he gripped onto the small pouch of powder given to him. Quickly, he got to work.  
  
He ridded himself of his haversack and took out the flint and tinder. It took him a while to light the fire, but when he did, he quickly cast a pawful of the powder into the flames. The fire roared up with a green hue. Looking around quickly to see that nobeast had been disturbed, he next took out a corked bottle, full of drugged smoke, and then a beaker of water. After checking and making sure he was ready, prodded Vermeng hesitantly.  
  
The weasel awoke drowsily after a few pokes, and he peered around groggily, noting absently that his room was lit in a green hue. His half- lidded eyes turned to the black-cloaked figure in front of him.  
  
"Who are yew?" he muttered sleepily, only just noticing that there was a fire in his room.  
  
Nightshift gulped, and then began in the most deepest, mysterious voice he could muster, fighting to keep his mountain hare accent out of his voice. "Not anyone that you need to know of. I am here to warn you."  
  
The weasel blinked. "Warn me of wot?"  
  
Making sure that Vermeng didn't notice, Nightshift threw in another pawful of powder into the fire from behind him, and the once dulling fires turned green again, the flames flickering and dancing around wildly. "So far, your quest to destroy the hare maiden has faired well. But you do not know all about your situation."  
  
Vermeng took on a defensive tone. "Wot are yew talkin' about? An' wot would yew know, eh? Yer probably jus' a dream. Go away an' let me sleep in peace."  
  
A different powder found its way into the fire, and the flames burst into a blue color. Pointing a warning paw, cloaked in black, at the weasel, Nightshift continued his charade. "I know more that you think. This haremaid, Diathus, has found her way to Redwall Abbey, and they know that you are coming. They will fight you if they must."  
  
Wide eyed, the weasel peered at the hare-in-disguise curiously. "Redwall Abbey? Ain't that the sacred place that no warlord's ever been able to conquer?"  
  
"'Tis so. And if you use the wrong tactics, then the Abbey dwellers shall win against you too." "Go on, I'm listening." Vermeng sat up in the cot.  
  
Nightshift paused for affect, then continued, "If you do end up in battle with these Redwallers, then it is important that you do not try certain tactics that will lead you to failure. Do not try to surround the army, because the Redwall army has lined up the sides of the battlefield with trenches lined with poleaxes, and if you try to surround them, then your army will fall into the trenches."  
  
Vermeng nodded thoughtfully. "Then wot must I do, if I were to battle these creatures, that is?"  
  
"Do what you must. I am here to warn you, not to offer you advice," Nightshift poured the water from his beaker onto the fire, and the fire extinguished, leaving a cloud of green smoke. Taking advantage of the weasel's surprise at the green smoke, the hare uncorking the bottle of smoke, breathing through his mouth so the smoke would have a lesser effect on him.  
  
"Remember my warning." Nightshift tried the best to make his voice echo.  
  
Vermeng's senses began to cloud over from the smoke, and his eyes began to water. He didn't notice when the figure in front of him turned on his heel, picked up a haversack and left. 


End file.
